The Journey To The Moutain
by The-Normal-Twit
Summary: Beth sends the others on a journey up the mountain so everyone can get home. This story shows their shenanigans on and (later) off of the mountain. Contains AleHeather and Zoke implications of Dott, Nawn, Coderra, Satie and more! This Chapter: Zoey finds out she is hated. Mike and Zoey continue having problems. Shenanigans happen. This is Mike and Zoey: The Separation. Shocking.
1. Chapter 1

**The Journey Into the Mountains.**

Disclaimer: Now, If I'm writing this story, which I am, this mean's I DON'T Own TD, or its characters.

People In the story include:

Alejandro, Heather, Eva, Noah, Sadie, Scott, Dakota, Dawn, Cody, Sierra, Ann Maria, Lindsay and Beth.

* * *

Beth sighed, she shivered looking around, she walked closer towards an airplane which hand, Beth shivered, despite wearing a fluffy and bulky brown coat, Beth looked worried as snow fell, she blinked, trying to pinch herself, upon doubting herself. Beth sighed, a flight attendant looked at Beth, Beth glared at the flight attendant, who shuffled his eyes away from Beth. Suddenly Beth felt her mouth make contact with the rising snow, Beth, being as small as she is, was almost sinking in it. "Help, help!" She squawked, "Woah!" Screamed Beth as she plummeted face first into the snow, after being pushed by someone.

Someone had helped Beth out of the snow, Beth gasped, hugging her savior, Lindsay, who had ridden a limo to the airport. She motioned for it to leave and after a few moments it did, "Hello, Belle." Lindsay giggled, her bubbly voice squeaking as she pointed into the snow. "A snow Bel-Beth." She quickly once again learned her best friends name, Beth smiled.

"At least someone came, I thought everyone would be dying to go to Paris." Muttered Beth, upset that none of her other friends other than Lindsay came, she had sent an invitation to everyone on Total Drama and had made reservations in fancy french restaurants. Lindsay hurled her suitcase into the plane, stepping into it, "Uh, Lindsay, shouldn't we wait for everyone else?" Asked Beth.

"Oh, where are we going again, ooh, I have a twin!" Squealed Lindsay, running eagerly into the plane, Beth stepping onto the plane. Slowly looking back, wondering if anyone else would turn up, as she went into the first class department, she was stopped. Beth gasped, slightly confused, Lindsay waved to Beth in the first class department.

"Nope to..." Started the young, teenage air attendant, "You." Scoffed the teenager, Beth, without any objection, sulkily made her way to a seat, she looked outside, wondering if anyone else would come, a large man, with sweat all over him, and an odor following him, Beth cringed as the man sat down, Beth turned, sighing, as her eyes started to shut a large horn was heard, sending shock throughout the plane.

"Heh-" Started someone, "Sorry about that folks," He chuckled, "5 minutes till take off." He announced, the intercom turned off, squelching with feedback, Beth tried to scream but couldn't, she she sighed groaning, suddenly the large man seated next to her, slumped over, snoring, however he squashed Beth. Beth, being to polite to wake the man, stayed their, shivering as she saw and heard some very disturbing things, Lindsay walked to where Beth was, and Lindsay looked confused as she was scanning the very large, sleeping man.

"Belle." Whimpered Lindsay confused, before the real Beth could say something, Lindsay squealed in disgust, "Eww!" She quickly scampered back to the first class department, suddenly she felt something vibrate, she picked it up, her eyes streaming with tears as she read the message out loud, "Dear, Beth, bye I'm breaking up with you, Brady." Beth growled angrily.

She got up, storming to first class, dragging Lindsay out of first class and out of the plane. As Beth started to yell, the plane started to lift off the ground, Beth grabbed Lindsay and jumped back on the plane, the two regained there seats. Lindsay rushed off to first class, Beth followed, the flight attendant recognized Beth. "You're from TD." He cried, gasping. "You allowed in, s-sorry." He bowed as Beth walked past, other strangers, crowded around one place cheered at Beth coming near as Beth was shoving her way through the crowd, she heard some familiar voices and sounds.

She gasped at what she saw, she almost wanted to puke, Ann Maria, a Total Drama contestant was dancing, people were taking photo's and laughing, Ann Maria interpreted the laughing and talking as a good thing, Beth was rudely pushed into Ann Maria, who stopped dancing, she glared at Beth. "What ya' looking at, dweeb.." She spat harshly, as she walked away, applying many can's of hair-spray to her hair, moments later Ann Maria's scream echoed through the plane. "you stole ma hairspray, I know it's hair-il-ious, but get ya own." She waited for Beth to hand her hair-spray, Beth, of course had none. Ann Maria scoffed, "This ain't over thief!" Ann Maria walked away, Beth sighed.

"Sorry about the slight delay, we are still at the airport, but need to fix a broken part of the plane, however we will be taking off shortly." Said someone over the intercom, "Hopefully." Muttered the person.

"How have we not taken off." Groaned Noah who sat on a seat, Beth sat next too him, Noah eyed Beth sighing, "Oh lord, put we with the clingiest girl in the world." He pretended to pray by putting his hands together, looking up at the sky, but he quickly resumed reading. Heather and Alejandro were gigging in the seats behind Beth and Noah, Noah and Beth glanced at each-other thinking the same thing.

"Take off already!"

* * *

**AN: That's It. The First Chapter, Next chapter will Feature more characters being introduced and they actually take off!**

**Suggestions for Characters to make appearances are allowed.**

**So Bye, Chocolate Sponges**


	2. A Shock

**The Journey Into the Mountains.**

Disclaimer: Now, If I'm writing this story, which I am, this mean's I DON'T Own TD, or its characters.

People In the story include:

**Alejandro, Heather,** **Eva**, **Noah**, **Sadie**, **Scott**, **Dakota**, **Dawn**, **Cody, Sierra**, **Ann Maria, Lindsay and Beth.**

* * *

Beth leaned over, curious to see what Noah was reading, a squeal interrupted her, Beth gasped, clasping her hands together, putting on a big grin and trying to be as nice as possible as she turned to Sadie, who had a sparkle in her eyes, Beth bit her lip. "Hey, Sadie," Beth gulped, Sadie waved to Beth, looking around, before turning to Beth, Sadie shivered as she was covered in snow she was still wearing the same clothes that she wore on Total Drama. As Sadie opened her mouth to speak, Beth prayed something would interrupt her.

"Hey, Where's Sadie?" Sadie gasped, giggling at her mistake, she pointed to herself, "Right here of course, so where's Katie, I need to show off my new boyfriend, Brady." Beth gasped, stuttering, Noah glanced at Beth, who stood up, quickly running to the toilet, Sadie looked confused. "Was it something I said.. EE!" She squealed, seeing she had a text message. "It's from Brady." She whispered to Noah, who rolled his eyes, sighing in discomfort.

Alejandro walked up to Sadie, who smiled, Alejandro winked at Heather, who had her arm's crossed for a distance, she scoffed. As Alejandro started to lean nearer to Sadie she almost kissed him, until she regained her senses and knocked him cold, accidentally. Heather laughed, rushing quickly to Alejandro's aid, checking if he was okay, she gave him mouth to mouth, Beth as she walked out of the toilet, vulnerable and upset looked at all the happy couples, Beth sobbed, running into the toilet's, but into the men's toilets.

"The men's toilet's will be locked as we take off." Noah looked out of the window, seeing the ground as it got smaller and smaller, Noah lent into his seat, "Peace and quiet." Sighed Noah, Sadie jumped onto the seat next to Noah, startling him, Sadie smiled at Noah.

Cody smiled at Noah, Sierra noticed this and sighed, "Cody, do you like Noah...?" Asked Sierra, Cody's eyes flickered between Sierra and Noah, "Uh, No." He shrugged, Sierra knew he was lying and moved her stuff and herself away from Cody.

"And I wasn't being stalkerish!" She muttered bitterly, "Hmm, Maybe I should ask Noah if he likes Cody..?" Sierra squealed, "Blog update," She started typing on her phone, "Nody, will it happen?" She continued, "Cody likes Noah." Sierra smiled, hitting send. Cody walked over to Sierra who looked up at him, "Yes, Cody?" Asked Sierra, looking out of the window, now snapping pictures of the scenery.

"I like Noah as a friend, I just don't know if he likes me as a friend, that's why I lied." Cody explained, Sierra nodded, understanding as Cody walked back to his seat, Sierra gasped, looking down at her phone, she groaned, burying her head in her hands.

"I've so totally messed up." Scott, who had been sitting behind her, nodded, grinning eagerly, he rubbed his hands to together, Sierra turned, "Your gonna blackmail me, aren't you." Sighed Sierra. Scott nodded, someone prodded him, he shut his eyes mumbling something.

"Actually, I'm not." He had chocked out, Alejandro however smiled, rubbing his hands together as he walked to Heather, revealing Sierra's foolish actions to her. "Cause Dawn," Scott glared at Dawn, before resuming his vision onto Sierra. "Won't let me." Dawn nodded, crossing her arms, smiling happily at Scott. "Wait!" He gasped, "I don't have to listen to you, it this cause you... like me!" Scott chuckled.

Dawn looked disgusted, rushing to the toilet, only to realize it was locked, Eva in the girls toilet banged angrily on the door, until it broke, Dawn jumped back, the door narrowly missed her. Dawn suddenly puked on Eva, Dawn squealed running around the plane.

"At least it's better than being with Scott." She squealed, chuckling at her joke. "You're aura suggests that after your academic career which you had set on, plummeted, you needed to be perfect and chose to do sports, you put a lot of time and effort in becoming perfect, but deep down, you know you aren't as you're parents always criticize you as they want you to be perfect." Eva stopped, she started to grumbled before walking away annoyed.

Dakota squealed, "Ooh thanks Eva, now I can do my make-up so when I video chat with Sammy, I will look cute!" Dakota quickly rushed into the toilet, gasping at what she saw, she lent down, "Beth is it?" She said to a sobbing Beth. "You're boyfriend broke up with you, didn't he?" Beth nodded, "I know that feeling." She muttered. "Well you need a make-over!"

Beth gasped. Ann Maria stormed into the toilet, "Blondie move aside, you don't want her looking like trash." Ann Maria said, Lindsay walked into the girls toilet, bringing Beth out of the toilets as Dakota and Ann Maria started to argue.

"Bertha," Said Lindsay, "It's okay, Bradly was a jerk to let you get away." Lindsay said, "You have us." She pointed to Noah who was arguing with Sadie, Dawn who was meditating, Scott who was chocking and Eva who was strangling someone, Beth only sobbed louder, even more upset, "You have me." Said the blonde, looking at Beth in the eye, Lindsay's eyes filled with tears she hated to see one of her friends upset.

"Attention we have landed." Said someone on the intercom, everyone shuffled off the plane quickly, Beth was suddenly feeling colder than before, as the 13 stood on arctic ice, they all looked puzzled, everyone shivered. Beth turned.

"Where are we?" She said to someone, who gestured to a sign, Beth looked up, stuttering, she pointed up there, they were in the arctic, everyone started yelling at Beth angrily, Beth looked up, seeing the angry faces of her friends, Beth blinked, before everything suddenly went black.

* * *

**AN: Chapter 2 Done. Yay. Didn't take to long, Okay, Please do this: Review.**

**(It's Starting to get somewhere!) So Bye, Chocolate Sponges**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Journey Into the Mountains.**

Disclaimer: Now, If I'm writing this story, which I am, this mean's I DON'T Own TD, or its characters.

People In the story include:

Alejandro, Heather, Eva, Noah, Sadie, Scott, Dakota, Dawn, Cody, Sierra, Ann Maria, Lindsay and Beth.

* * *

Beth groaned, getting up, she laid in Lindsay's arms, "When thata fatty awakes she will feel Ann Maria's wrath!" Ann Maria screamed, "it's that pig who got us into dis mess!" Ann Maria snarled. Beth gasped, she tapped Lindsay who looked down, smiling at her, Lindsay waved at her, before Ann Maria noticed something was up, "What ya doin'?" She snarled. Lindsay laughed nervously, she glanced down at Beth, who had her eyes firmly shut, she was also sucking her thumb she winked at Lindsay.

Lindsay quickly threw Beth at Ann Maria, Beth gasped, squealing in fear as Ann Maria caught her, smirking evilly at her, as Ann Maria put her fists up, Cody tapped her, however Cody was quickly thrown into some snow by Ann Maria as Sierra fought the urge to punch Ann Maria, she quickly rushed to Cody's rescue, Ann Maria screamed loudly running towards Cody, Ann Maria jumped over Cody, running past an angry Noah who was now hunting her, Cody groaned, dazed, looking at Noah who stared at him, there eyes were sparkling with Joy, Sierra crossed her arms, eying Cody, however Sierra was smirking.

"You like Noah?" Sierra giggled, Cody stuttered blushing, "Your secrets safe with me." She whispered to Cody, Alejandro who heard this chuckled. "Shut it Spaz!" Shouted Sierra, pushing Alejandro down the mountain, Sierra looked around, gasping, "Where's Sadie?" She asked, everyone gasped, looking around, though Sadie was nowhere to be seen.

Alejandro angrily and quickly stormed up the mountain, grabbing Cody, Alejandro put his lips near Cody, worrying Heather, Sierra, Noah and Cody. "She," Alejandro grumbled, pointing to Sierra, who looked confused, "Posted you and Noah's relationship on a blog." Cody gasped, looking pale, but he looked art Alejandro, trying to decide if he was telling the truth. Sierra sighed, nodding, Cody's eyes widened, his face went redder and he growled, storming up to Sierra, who gasped, whimpering.

Sadie meanwhile was looking for Katie, "Katie?" She called, "Katie?" She repeated, her voice breaking, "Maybe she got lost," Sadie muttered, "I mean Eva told me Katie was somewhere her, she wouldn't lie?" Asked Sadie, talking to herself, "Would she?" Sadie picked up her phone, reading a text message, Sadie scrunched her face up, "She isn't coming..?!" She took time to take in the information.

"GUYS!?" Sadie screamed, now looking for the group, after Beth fainted, Eva told Sadie directions to find Katie and now Sadie knew Eva was lying, she was deeply upset, "Guys?" She muttered, shivering, she looked around, for anyone as she looked cold and confused.

Dakota looked around, accidentally clinging onto Scott a few times, "Why are we here..?" She muttered, "Cause someone told us a plane would land here only once and if we made it we would be allowed to go anywhere!" Dakota continued, answering her own question, "No phone service and no mirrors!" Dakota sobbed, "Wait if that lady was lying?" Everyone gasped, they obviously hadn't thought of that, they glanced at each-other very nervous.

"OOH!" Cried Scott, "Move!" He shoved everyone out of the way, "A restaurant!" Scott proudly exclaimed, "Move I get first calls." He ran towards the restaurant, not caring about everyone else, Noah along with everyone else except Beth into the restaurant, Beth gasped in shock as she sunk into the snow, waving at her friends, Lindsay was the only one who noticed Beth waving and she only waved back, thinking Beth's wave was a hello type of wave, however Beth was trying to make them come back, when no one did, or would, Beth sighed.

Beth quickly walked into the restaurant, she looked surprised upon seeing how busy it was, she never knew a mountain could have restaurant's in it and this was quite a shock to her, Beth grinned at her friends, who were for the first time, not arguing, Beth edged closer to her friends, only to discover they were arguing worse than ever before.

"GIVE ME MY FOOD!? Screeched Eva, grabbing a tray, however it flew into the air and the food landed on Beth, she wiped her glasses, glaring at her friends as the tray fell to the floor, this day just went from bad to worse.

Sadie meanwhile trudged up the same mountain, seeing the restaurant she scoffed, "They wouldn't be in there." She said, walking up the mountain, "GUYS?" She screamed, "Hello?" All that she got in reply was the wind howling and her voice echoing back.

Dawn, who had actually sneaked behind the restaurant was meditating, "Oh, hello." She muttered, her eyes shut, "Sadie." She finished, despite knowing Sadie was there, she didn't bother to get up or warn Sadie that there was a vicious polar bear at the top of the mountain, Sadie screamed running down the mountain a bear followed soon after, Dawn gasped, looking nervous.

* * *

**AN: Chap 3. Finished took 5 mins. Okay Chocolate Sponges, Please, Please, Please review if you want to.. of course. **

**So peace out and bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Journey Into the Mountains.**

Disclaimer: Now, If I'm writing this story, which I am, this mean's I DON'T Own TD, or its characters.

People In the story include:

Alejandro, Heather, Eva, Noah, Sadie, Scott, Dakota, Dawn, Cody, Sierra, Ann Maria, Lindsay and Beth.

* * *

Sadie stormed into the restaurant, covered in snow, "This, is like, so not the best trip ever!" She started, sobbing, "I thought I was gonna be the greatest and EE-worthy, but it wasn't." Noah smiled, chuckling as he whispered To Eva, or was about to until Eva grabbed his neck, after being released Noah turned to Heather, who scoffed, not wanting to hear his remark, Sierra was sniveling and whimpering so he turned to Cody. "Like, Noah." Sadie said, disapproving what he just did. "I fail to see the like the chuckleness in it." She squinted.

"I'm glad it wasn't EE-!" He imitated Katie and Sadie's famous squeal, before turning serious, "Worthy." Sadie sighed, annoyed at being mocked, "Can we go now, where's Dawn?" Noah gasped, Cody looked worried, Sierra blinked in surprise as she held her phone, stuttering as her hands shook as she nervously typed on her phone as she looked up at Cody, who suddenly kissed her Sierra's eyes widened but she savored the kiss, Noah gasped, running out of the restaurant. Sierra motioned for Cody to after Noah. Cody gulped, slowly walking out of the restaurant, trying to find Noah.

Eva spoke up, ending the awkward silence, "Wow," She said, "COME ON, SPEAK UP BEFORE I PUMMEL ALL OF YOU RIGHT NOW!?" She screamed, Heather stuttered nervously to Eva, as if to stand up to Eva, Eva snarled, Heather's scared face grew into a glare.

"Shut It," Heather spat, the two started to argue, "Actually," Heather smiled, grinning with a mischievous sparkle in her eye. "Eva are you a chicken?" Asked Heather, Eva stood up proudly, "No. Good, Ann Maria get up there with Eva." Ann Maria scoffed spraying hair-spray as they stood on stage, Eva however smashed it in her strong grip she quickly threw it to the ground, Ann Maria pushed Eva yet it had no effect on her at all, Ann Maria tried again but got the same result.

"The definition of madness is doing the same thing and over again expecting a different result." Eva explained, Ann Maria scoffed, Heather stood up, scampering towards a room in the back moments later she scampered back to her table, smirking as if she was taunting the two up on stage. "Ugh," Groaned Eva, "Let's get this over with." She sighed.

"Join in!" Cried Heather, a song came on, Eva and Ann Maria gasped, Heather hummed the song, Ann Maria started posing as Heather chased Eva out of the restaurant. Dakota stormed up on stage, demonstrating how to pose, Dakota looked happy posing, she obviously didn't care about the song choice, as Ann Maria tried to sneak away, Dakota stepped of stage and the spotlight was back on Ann Maria, Dakota wanted to see Ann Maria in action, yet she soon wished she hadn't as Ann Maria posed horribly.

"Noah?" Called Cody, shivering outside, Noah was with Dawn and he told Dawn to silence with some gestures and as Dawn was friends with B she understood the gestures and kept silent, soon Cody's sigh was heard and then stormed back into the restaurant. Heather and Eva smirked behind Noah, they laughed, Dawn and Noah turned confused.

"We'll go tell Cody and Sierra you to have a thing, maybe then to can get together now that you have found you're true love." Heather waved at then tauntingly, Noah growled at them, "What are you gonna do." Noah didn't answer, "Oh that's right, nothing." Noah was fuming he grabbed Heather, Eva grabbed Heather easily over-powering Noah's grip. "Ooh, wow trying to be strong when I've got she-hulk AKA ugly girl here." Eva growled, snarling in Heather's ear.

"WHAT THE HECK, YOU ARE DEAD!" Noah smiled, as Eva angrily yelled at Heather who yelled back but was barely heard, "YOU ARE GONNA GET IT, YOU WON'T LIVE TO SEE US GETTING HOME YOU'LL ROT-" Noah stopped Eva from continuing to shout at Heather by tapping her on the back, he smirked, Eva crossed her arms, squinting, "What squirt?" Eva asked.

"Look's like my plan, worked." He pointed at the now coming down at full speed towards Heather and Eva, Dawn and Noah tried to walk inside, but Eva grabbed them both carrying them down the mountain at full speed, Dakota walked out of the restaurant.

"Funny, I swear I heard something." She muttered. Lindsay and Beth walked towards Dakota and past her as they trudged up the mountain, Dakota followed, "What about every-oooh, a hair salon!" Screamed Dakota running towards the hair salon, Beth and Lindsay sighed following.

They were soon at the hair-salon, Dakota was nowhere to be found, they saw a path and walked down it, Dakota had probably lost her way. "DAKOTA!?" Screamed Beth, "Dakota Milton!" Cried Beth, screaming was heard, Beth gasped. "That was Dakota!"

"Yep, it was so totally, Demetri." Said Lindsay, not saying Dakota's name correctly.

Scott was one of the first to walk out of the restaurant, he looked around, "Hmm, my tracking skills say a few people plummeted down the mountain and judging by Beth's strands of hair stopping at that path they probably got lost trying to find the hair salon, should I tell them that, nah." Scott shrugged.

* * *

**AN: Review, Please, I will Update The Love, Loss and Lies story tomorrow and I will try and update Life Hardened: Even More today, but if you want them stories out review.**

**Got that, Good. Bye Chocolate Sponges.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Journey Into the Mountains.**

Disclaimer: Now, If I'm writing this story, which I am, this mean's I DON'T Own TD, or its characters.

People In the story include:

_Alejandro_, Heather, _Eva, Noah_, **Sadie, Scott**, **Dakota, **_Dawn__, Cody, Sierra_, **Ann Maria**, **Lindsay and Beth.**

* * *

Alejandro, Sadie, Scott, Cody, Sierra and Ann Maria looked around confused as they stepped out of the restaurant. Sadie sighed, "This trip get's worse and worse, like so totally worse than the time Katie and me kissed.." Everyone looked at Sadie, "Okay," She blushed, "We did a bit more than that." Scott chuckled, snorting, Sadie hissed at him, silencing him. "A lot more then, no one talk about it!" Sadie suddenly screamed as Sierra had already posted a video of Sadie admitting that on her blog, "You are like so... I MISS KATIE!" Sadie sprinted up the mountain, shivering a few times and slipping too, everyone looked on until she was out of the distance.

"Aww." Scott cooed, being fake, mocking Sadie, "Someone missed there lesbian friend and I bet she misses a lot more than that." Chuckled Scott, winking to everyone who looked disgusted, Ann Maria laughed at Scott getting the joke, however she turned serious and suddenly slapped Scott across the face, he held his cheek looking shocked. "What was that for!?" Scott spat.

"For bein' a tawt?!" Screamed Ann Maria, grabbing Scott's ear, cursing in Italian, as they walked away, everyone chuckled ignoring Scott's protests and screams, in fact they roared with delight upon hearing Scott's voice, which was sounding almost real. "THIS IS WHAT YA' GET FOR YA' TRYIN' TO DROWN MEH!" Punching and screaming was heard, everyone looked on, actually worried.

"Heh, Heh, I wish she did that to you." Sierra said, looking at Alejandro, "But, I'll do it, as you eliminated all my friends and you got all you're haters and made them ALL love you!" Sierra cried, starting to roll her sleeves up as she neared to a nervous Alejandro, Cody looked on as Alejandro was being beaten up. Cody sighed loudly, Sierra turned, Alejandro took this as a chance to sneak up the mountain, getting further to the top, Sierra gasped, upon seeing this. "Cody when we get him.. use you're killer punch!" Sierra commanded, taking only a split second to gush over Cody's muscles, after all she still had a slight crush on him.

Sadie jumped up squealing, she heard distant noises of Sierra yelling but it was nothing to close, Sadie saw the helicopter, she ran towards it, jumping onto it, however it fell, revealing it was only a cardboard cut out of one, Sadie's eyes widened, she saw a very steep hill, it was now snowing deeply, Sadie couldn't see and she tripped, Sadie screamed, snow fell on top of her, her body made no movement, her breath was getting quieter, Sierra ran up to where Sadie was and she gasped. "SADIE.. SPEAK TO ME!" She sobbed, "Ooh," She had a smile planted on her face, "Something new to blog about!" She clasped her hands together, a figure behind her made footsteps which were loud. "Cody, Al?" Sierra looked nervous, within moments Sierra and Sadie were both knocked out and the figure carried there bodies up the mountain, getting them closer to the helicopter they really needed to find, the figure looked behind his/her and gasped a vehicle, soon the figure to was knocked out.

Lightning gasped, "Where Is The Sha-Honey that the Jo dude promised?" Lightning asked, "Eh, maybe there up there." He trudged up the mountain, screaming as he looked down, "Sha-dead bodies, pa hold me!" Lightning started to panic. "Uh, I mean I was Sha-shocked, that's all, not scared at all, I can Sha-guarantee that!" Lightning said, grinning.

Beth, Lindsay, Dakota, Al, Cody, Ann Maria and Scott were at the hair-salon, "Where's Sierra, Eva, Heather, Dawn, Sadie and Noah?" Asked Cody, scared, "OMG THEY DIED, ARGH, OH NO!" Cody screamed, everyone stepped back, "WHERE ARE YOU, I NEVER GOT TO TELL NOAH I-" Ann Maria quickly gaving him a slap, looking green, Cody looked baffled. "What did I do again?" He muttered, everyone looked at him, "What?" He said, "Did I do something wrong?" Cody asked.

"This coat was great," Dakota squealed, but when Beth and Lindsay thought Dakota were in trouble as they heard her scream, it wasn't nice to see Dakota snuggled up against a handsome guy, warm, with a fire and food, Beth instantly dragged her away from it all, despite Dakota's pleading, she almost stayed but Beth, being nice, didn't want to leave the others out of it, on the way, Dakota made a face as she saw a designer coat, she pleaded until Beth let her take it.

Eva, Dawn, Noah and Heather awoke, Eva strangled Noah until he fainted, "Eva, stop!" Commanded Heather, Eva turned, smirking, "Uh.." Started a nervous "Do not eat me!" She said slowly, Eva growled, running towards Heathr, the latter screamed jumping out of the way, however Eva climbed up the tree that she had aimed for and was eating coconuts. "GIMME ONE!" Screeched Heather.

"Ah." Said Dawn, "So nice here."

Sadie, Sierra and the figure woke up, they were buried in a lot of snow, "HELP!" Screamed Sierra, "HELP!" She roared angrily, "Who are you!?" Asked Sierra, "You shoulder' have bothered us, you are probably the reason we are here!" Yelled an annoyed Sierra.

"Geez," Whispered Sadie, "She's a bit harsh." The figure, sighed taking off it's mask as the snow crashed under them, rendering Sadie and Sierra unconscious again, the figure now with it's mask off sighed as he was still conscious.

* * *

**AN: Review, Please, I will Update The Love, Loss and Lies story TODAY and I will try and update Life Hardened: Even More Today Or One Thursday!, but if you want them stories out review.**

**Got that, Good. Bye Chocolate Sponges.**


	6. Trent's Dillema Part 1

**The Journey Into the Mountains.**

Disclaimer: Now, If I'm writing this story, which I am, this mean's I DON'T Own TD, or its characters.

People In the story include:

Alejandro, Heather, Eva, Noah, Sadie, Scott, Dakota, Dawn, Cody, Sierra, Ann Maria, Lindsay and Beth

* * *

Trent sighed, gulping, he punched the snow annoyed with himself, a small bit of slow landed on Trent's he spat in disgust, quickly wiping it up, he crouched, peering into the hole had made. Trent quickly put his hand out, whacking the snow that he could reach, soon Trent, being the figure, grabbed Sierra and Sadie, trudging up the mountain. A bracelet on his hand, with camera installed showed Chris. Trent gasped. "Hm, how did you get yourself here.. look if you get them to safety will send you home, alone.." Chris cackled as he suddenly turned off the screen, Trent scanned the bracelet confused, he threw it into into the snow, scoffing as he trudged up the mountain, he was obviously very annoyed.

"Brr, It's cold, why would Gwen trick me...?" He remembered what Chris had said on the tape and gasped, "Chris!" He grumbled, "What do I do with you too?" He muttered, pointing to Sierra and Sadie who were knocked out in Trent's arms. "What's that voice?" He asked, he heard buzzing it got closer and became louder, Trent's eyes widened. It wasn't buzzing. "Voices!" He quickly ran up the mountain, unintentionally leaving his tracks there, it started to snow heavily and Trent's tracks started to fade.

Cody wheezed as he stepped up the mountain, he blinked, looking down, "Guys look!" He called, waving to his friends in the distance. "Footprints!" He cried, Dakota stepped up, analyzing the footprints, "Dawn- I mean..girl?" Asked Cody, Dakota, who was thoroughly examining the foot-prints, didn't mind that Cody had called her Dawn. At that moment, Ann Maria dragged Scott up the mountain. "Whose are-hey!" He gasped. "There gone," Cody moaned, "That's a disappointment, a big one, someone may have been able to-!" Cody quickly hit the ground.

"There were foot-prints." Muttered Dakota, "Trent's foot-prints." She explained as everyone caught up with her. "He headed that way!" Cried both Scott and Dakota in exact unison, they glanced at each-other quickly changing to glare's after they caught one and other looking at them. "TRENT!" Screeched Dakota loudly, Dakota as she had expected got no reply. "Come on guys, we have to catch Trent!" She encouraged them.

"Whose carrying shrimp.. and me." Groaned Ann Maria and she dropped to her knees, "Vito-o!" She muttered, Sierra looked confused, "Someone carry me." She put her arms up, expecting to be carried, yet she wasn't, Noah was picked up and Ann Maria was left by herself. "Yo." Said Ann Maria, opening her eyes, "Where did they y'all go, the freaks!" Ann Maria got up, running in heels as she ran to catch up with everyone else, Ann Maria after a while, started to wheeze, yet she kept going, her face also soon went red and she fell, without moving, twitching or saying anything.

Sadie gave a loud squeal upon seeing Trent, "Ooh, wanna have some private time." She smirked, Trent raised his eye-brow, moving his arm to show that Sierra was there, Sadie crossed her arms as best as she could and pouted "I was looking forward to that!" She muttered, Trent blinked, slightly shocked, Sadie smiled sheepishly waving at Trent, giggling slightly before she turned away, mouthing some words.

Sierra sighed, squirming her way out of Trent's arms, "Get off me!" She cried, "And when did you get here?" Asked Sierra, Trent didn't reply, "He's hiding something, Chris has made Gwen trick Trent and now he's stuck here." Trent gasped. "I know everything about Total Drama." She informed them proudly, "And Gwen told me." She whispered to Sadie. "Dramatic." She squealed, whispering to Sadie still.

Dawn, stood up, after hours of meditating, she looked around, she dodged a screaming Noah and Eva, who followed after, except she was the one who made Noah scream, Dawn, who feared violence turned to Heather, who was painting her nails and adapting to the snow as best as she could. "Yo!" Noah wheezed, grabbing Dawn, "Help me!" He pleaded, Dawn nodded, whispering something into Eva's ear, making her scream and then she tripped, "Uh, thanks, hippie." He muttered, slightly shocked. Dawn was soon at Heather's side, she saw Heather smirk, "She knows you want her for something Heather, I mean even if me and Dawn weren't friends, on TDRI she knew everything!" Noah explained, Dawn smiled, nodding, Heather scoffed, revealing her inner colors, a helpless woman who needed to get her insecurities off her chest.

"L-look," She stuttered, "D-don't read my aura!" She shivered, "How do I get warm?" Asked Heather, looking up at Dawn, Dawn smiled, about to speak, "Ugh," Heather groaned, "Hurry it up!" She snapped, "Hippie." Dawn sighed, "Tell me, Tell me.. TELL ME!" She persisted, everyone stopped and stared at Dawn and Heather, "Leave me alone." She spat.

"Cover yourself in the warm blanket of reality." Dawn finally revealed, Heather gasped. "It will be okay, child." Dawn assured, Heather scoffed, screaming as Dawn dragged her somewhere. "It will be okay," She repeated in a firm but kind tone. "Meditation is what we will do first.." Dawn muttered, patting Heather on the back, "You are very brave for coming face to face with you're REAL fear, revealing the real you." Heather cleared her throat, turning her head away from Dawn. A lump formed in Heather's throat, leaving her to have her mouth hanging open.

"GO DIE, MOLE!" Screeched Alejandro, yelling at the wild life, annoyed as he stormed up the mountain, "LINDSAY, BETH, WEAKLING AND THE OTHERS, WAIT UP!" He screamed, running up the mountain, panting, as he got slower. He wiped the sweat off his head, before continuing.

Soon he was with, Lindsay, Beth and the others, "THIS DAY KEEPS GETTING WORSE!" Screamed Beth, "Oh, oh, oh." She whimpered, falling face first into the snow, "I-i cannot believe it!" She hugged Lindsay, gripping onto her taller friends shoulder, shaking her rapidly, Beth suddenly jumped into Alejandro's arms, snot landed on his top and he cringed as it went on his tummy, it even went near his private area, Alejandro screamed.

"It's okay, Bethy." Lindsay said, incorrectly stating her name.

* * *

**AN: Okay, So This Is Gonna Be Split Into Three Parts Per Ep from now on, Oh and I Have a List of new characters who will be joining the cast and I Have A List Of Ep's and a List Of Minor and Departing Characters.**

**PM me if you want to know if you're favorite may come in any time soon or if they may leave. Got that. Good, Well That's it.**

**Thanks to all Reviews, And yep so, yeah have a good, Chocolate Sponges.**


	7. Trent's Dillema Part 2

**The Journey Into the Mountains.**

Disclaimer: Now, If I'm writing this story, which I am, this mean's I DON'T Own TD, or its characters.

People In the story include:

Alejandro, Ann Maria, Sierra, Lindsay

Heather, Eva, Dakota, Noah, Dawn

Sadie, Scott, Cody, and Beth

* * *

Beth sighed, "Do we really need to do this?" She asked, crossing her arms, walking down the mountain, "We'll never get home at this rate." Beth started to complain, Sadie made a face, Beth sighed, she gave in, Scott, Cody, Sadie and Beth trudged down the mountain Sadie had left her bag somewhere. "Did you even bring a bag?" Asked Beth, not remembering anytime when Sadie had a bag, "I mean half of our luggage is still on the plane, we have toothpaste, water, food, clothes and sewing tools in case our clothes get to short for us or are worn out." Sadie noticed, everyone looking at her she looked down, glaring at the others.**  
**

"Fine!" Exclaimed Sadie, "I'll change in my woolly Mammoth suit!" She sighed, Sadie jogged off slowly, stopping, Scott groaned, turning Cody shielded his eyes and Beth tried to tear her eyes away from the scene but couldn't her eyes were glued to Sadie, Beth tried to shut her eyes but nothing worked, so Beth sobbed as moments later Sadie skipped back to the group, in a big brown and furry Mammoth suit with ears, Sadie giggled, "EEI!" She squealed. "Toots-tasic!" She cried, she noticed Beth sobbing, "What's wrong?" Asked Sadie. Beth continued to cry louder, Sadie looked worried.

"Come on guys, the quicker we get skimpy's clothes." Scott started, pointing at Sadie, making a face at her, "The sooner we can finally leave!" Scott sneered, cheering. "Buck-tooth isn't speaking be more like him," Scott turned to Cody, pointing at him. "I mean sure he's a-" Scott noticed Sadie and Beth gradually creeping away, "Where you going?" Asked a yelling Scott, he heard buzzing. "Bees?" Laughed Scott, "Bunch of wimps!" Scott turned to come face to face with a German tree chopper who had a chainsaw. "Take him!" Screamed Scott. "Why did Beth suggest we split up? I wish I was with Ann Maria's group and that's saying something!" Scott squealed, Scott soon ran off, Cody followed quickly.

Trent sighed, sitting down on a stump, "Trydon?" Blubbered Lindsay, scratching her head, "What are you doing here?" Lindsay asked, Trent shrugged, sighing, Lindsay crouched down, "It's okay, Toy, you are really nice, even if went crazy." Trent's eyes widened, he carefully took Lindsay's hand off his shoulder and walked away, "Timmy, come back!" Lindsay commanded. "Guys, guys Tyler's there!?" Lindsay ran after Trent so quickly that the only option the other three had was to follow her.

"He isn't there." Whispered Alejandro, looking slightly worried, "Is he?" He purred, looking at Ann Maria, who stepped back, "Ugh, I had a near death experience why isn't everyone pitying me!" He stomped his foot and stormed onwards. "Geez, they all hate me now!" Alejandro suddenly had a large grin on his face, "I'll just have to change that.." He muttered, turning to Ann Maria and Sierra, "Hello, ladi-" Ann Maria nodded, leading to her hair, flying into Alejandro's face, hitting him. He know had a large bump on his head. Ann Maria spat at him, growling as she walked on. "Ugh."

"Never mess with us!" Snarled Sierra, "Buster." She muttered, mocking him slightly, she walked on, Alejandro trailed behind, not ready to give up. "Do not touch me!" Said Sierra, knowing Alejandro was about to touch, Alejandro blinked in surprise, slowly moving his hand back after recovering from the shock, "Do not try to pretend to be Cody!" Commanded Sierra, Alejandro, as this was his plan, groaned. Alejandro was about to ask something, but Sierra answered it quickly. "No I'm not physic I just know what you will say and do." Sierra replied to Alejandro's question which hadn't even exited his mouth.

Dakota looked around, there was a bad path and a good path. Dakota walked down the bad path, after a minute she saw another path and walked down it, soon she was in beach-like place, "Ooh. Manhattan Tennie!" Squealed Dakota, "A beach on a mountain that went wrong." She sniffed. "Heather meditating?" Gasped Dakota, "This does change people." She looked around, hurrying to the four who were on the beach, Eva, Dawn, Heather and Noah, she panted.

Trent gasped, running further the mountain, he quickly slipped, as Trent lost his footing Lindsay. "Lindsay!" Cried Trent, "There is a big fall there!" Lindsay looked confused, "If me fall, I die!" He explained, Lindsay looked down, whimpering in fear there was a hill straight ahead, Lindsay couldn't scream or it would crush them with snow and then it would fall down off the cliff like height. Ann Maria and Sierra appeared from the top of the hill, the two pulled them up, Trent when he was steady let go of Ann Maria, Sierra and Lindsay in case they lost there grip. Sadie, Scott, Beth and Cody appeared behind Trent.

"Wow. we took a short cut and ended up here." Beth said, explaining how they had got their, "Hi Linds.. and Trent?" Beth blinked, slightly shocked. "How-when?" She soon faltered, trailing off, she tried to cover ti up, by laughing nervously, however it fooled no one, not even Lindsay. "So Trent?" Started Beth, "Hi." She smiled, waving to Trent.

"Why are you here?" Asked Sierra, "Seriously Trent tell us, hey where's Al?" Sierra looked around, along with everyone, Sierra shrugged, returning her attention to Trent. "Come on," Sierra squinted, watching Trent bite his lip and start to sweat, "He's hiding something, this going on my blog!" Sierra took a picture, and soon a small beep was heard, "Sent." She showed Trent that it was sent, Trent started to gulp, he stepped back, until he was at the edge of the bit which would send him plummeting to his death. Trent took one step back and screamed, he fell down, very down. Everyone gasped, glancing at each-other.

* * *

**Review This and Chap 6, Okay Chocolate Sponges!**


	8. Trent's Dillemma Part 3

**The Journey Into the Mountains.**

Disclaimer: Now, If I'm writing this story, which I am, this mean's I DON'T Own TD, or its characters.

People In the story include:

Alejandro,

Ann Maria, Sierra, Lindsay, Sadie, Scott, Cody, and Beth

Heather, Eva, Dakota, Noah and Dawn

* * *

"TIMOTHY!" Screamed Lindsay, she slipped, when she was near the edge, she fell, screaming, Everyone gasped, hurrying over to where they had fallen. Beth started to pant, she gripped her stomach, she looked around in worry, her dry mouth prevented her from speaking. Everyone, excluding Beth rushed over to the edge of the mountain, seeing Lindsay and Trent grip tightly onto a mountain, Sierra, being the tallest, grabbed Trent and Lindsay, with everyone's help they were hauled up. "Why is Trydon here?" Asked Lindsay, pointing to Trent, she put her hand on her hip, "Trydon," She started, "Will you tell us?" Asked Lindsay, her eyes had tears in them, Lindsay frowned, Trent sighed, putting his arms down, giving in.

"I-I," He stuttered, "Was sent here to get you.. I think cause Chris got Gwen to lie to me and somehow I ended up here, now their saying just to make you suffer if I transport you off the island, I won't get a helicopter which will me, just me home.." Trent explained, looking up, Trent's eyes widened, "Was Beth like that before?" Everyone whipped their heads in the direction he pointed in, Beth was laying on the floor, Ann Maria scoffed, dismissing the fact that Beth was going threw a heard time as everyone rushed to Beth, excluding Ann Maria, Trent felt suddenly very bad, "Heh-gotta-g-oo." He coughed as Ann Maria held him, chocking him, she chuckled softly, "Fine, I won't go, just please, please let go." He begged.

"Fine," She hissed, "Weakling." She muttered, "So," Started Ann Maria as Beth cheered up and joined the group in going back to Trent, "What are ya gonna do, musical man?" Ann Maria growled, Trent bit his lip, answering a long while of silence, but before that Ann Maria insulted him furthermore, "Nine, Nine, Nine, Nine, Nine, Nine, Nine, Nine.. Nine!" Trent crossed his arms, Ann Maria didn't see a twitch, "Ugh," Ann Maria sighed, wanting to see Trent angry, she stayed silent and that was when Trent answered her earlier question.

"Eww," Dakota cooed in disgust, "That's disgusting," She remarked, running up, wiping her eyes, Dawn shuddered, "EVA, THAT IMAGE WON'T GET OUTTA MY HEAD!" Dakota screamed, Eva chuckled, "HURRY UP AND SORT IT!" She continued to yell, Eva put her arm-pits down and walked away, soon Dakota's screaming was heard, "That's even more disgusting, stop, stop it, stop it!" She squealed, Heather puked at the disgusting sight, Dawn started to cry, cuddling the animals, who were shaking after seeing the sight. Noah, luckily was to into reading his book to be effected by the incident, Noah rolled his eyes, but gasped upon seeing Dawn cry.

"Daw, Hippie's crying," He cooed, Dawn walked to him sniffing, "Was it that bad?" He looked concerned, Dawn nodded, "Wanna read to get you're mind off it?" He asked, softly Dawn nodded, shivering, Noah put his arm around her. "It's is very cold." Noah said, holding Dawn who was shaking, the two smiled as they read the book, Heather examined the two, quickly pretending to gag.

Alejandro was alone, he shivered, muttering, "Guys?" Alejandro sighed, biting his lip as he slowly walked up the mountain, "AHH, BEAR!" Screeched Alejandro, running in the opposite direction, he panted as he ran away from the bear, "Wait I'm me." He turned around, ripping off his shirt, the bear was mesmerized, however another bear appeared behind Alejandro, angry, it growled, Alejandro screamed again, with two bears hot on his trail, he held his stomach.

"I Know!" Hissed Scott, the others were still with Trent, "You should go." Everyone gasped, Trent looked at Scott, soon shrugging, "Yep. Just tell them you're leaving us and I'll make sure you get on the helicopter." Scott looked at everyone's skeptical looks. "I just wanna know how good it feels to be nice." Scott explained, "So.. Trent is it? I think well you know, you should call them." Trent called them, surprisingly getting a signal, Scott grinned, clasping his hands together as Trent listened to someone on the other end of the phone, speak. Trent occasionally replied and soon the call ended. "How'd it go?" Asked Scott, curious to know.

"Great." Replied Trent, sighing, "I.. just don't wanna let you guys down by leaving you, leaving you.." He had soon drifted off thinking of new song lyrics. "Okay, they are..." Loud buzzing was heard, "Here!" He shouted, everyone walked away, excluding Scott who followed Trent, before quickly knocking him out and hiding behind a tree, putting on a black robe, soon Scott climbed up into the helicopter as it flew away.

Eva and Heather glanced at each-other, "Was that.." Started Heather, "Scott left!" Muttered an angry and bitter Heather, Eva growled obviously annoyed, "He is so dead!" Cried Heather, "When TDAS begins I will squash him like a bug." Heather growled.

"Is that Trent?" Eva growled, "It is, hey yo, TRENT!" Eva screamed, "I cannot believe NOAH got us stuck here!" Noah gasped as Eva neared to him, punching him and beating him. "I HATE YOU NOW, NOAH!" Explained Eva, "NOW MORE THAN HEATHER!" She continued, Heather looked a gape, she stuttered, before giving up, not bothering, "WHAT WAS THAT?" Screamed Eva, shouting in Noah's face.

Scott smiled, waving goodbye to the island, he chuckled to himself, cheering quietly, "Uh, your not Trent." Said a voice behind him, "I can see ginger hair!" Gasped the voice, "Your Scott aren't you, well," The voice continued, she ted a rope to Scott and the helicopter, then pushed Scott out of it, he grabbed Trent and the person pulled up the rope, grabbing Trent. "Oh, go and get my bag too." Scott sighed, jumping out of the plane, the girl raised the rope so Scott was a centimeter above the ground, then she quickly cut the rope. "Buh Bye, freak!" Said the girl as they flew off slowly, she laughed all the way.

"SHA- STOP, JO!" Screamed Lightning. Jo cackled, she was the girl who ruined Scott's plan, however she was pushed out of the plane. "HAHA SHA-STUPID!" Jo growled at being called stupid. WHO SHA-DID THAT!" Screamed Lightning, wanting to thank them.

"Me," Smiled Staci, "Did you know my great great, great..." Mike, as Vito, shoved her out of the plane and Mike as Vito also threw Jasmine and Sam out of the plane."Uh, Oh, We, plus, Zoey, Mike and Cameron were the only ones on the plane," Jo realized, "Mike won't remember what he's done, Zoey didn't see and Cameron was sleeping..." Jo growled, "Why did Chris send us to get Trent, I bet he didn't know there were others here and Vito will probably say we went home on the way and Chris.. he won't do anything about it!" Jo sighed. Jo, Staci, Jasmine, Lightning and Sam scurried off into the snowy conditions.

After the helicopter flew away, everyone excluding, Eva, Heather, Dawn, Dakota and Noah, crept up behind Scott, knowing his plan.

Scott slumped, "Like, why, Scott." Said Sadie, Scott gasped, "You didn't send Trent off," She cried, "Well, you did but that, like..." Sadie giggled nervously trailing off, as everyone neared to him with a sharp object, he looked worried, however seeing Lindsay use Beth as weapon, he was willing to take her on, Beth spat in his face, then whacked him in it, soon he saw everyone standing above him. As Anne Maria flipped her hair near Scott's face, it all went black, starting to show the credits.

* * *

**Credits- With The Special Voices of-**

**Annick Obobsawin: **Sierra

**Athena Karkanis: **Anne Maria

**Caitlynne Medrek: **Dawn

**Carleigh Beverly: **Dakota

**Carter Hayden: **Noah

**James Wallis: **Scott

**Julia Chantrey: **Eva

**Lauren Lipson: **Sadie

**Peter Oldring **Cody

**Rachel Wilson: **Heather

**Sarah Gadon: **Beth

**Stephanie Anne Mills: **Lindsay

**Marco Grazzini/Keith Oliver/Alex House: **Alejandro

_**Guest Starring...**_

**Ashley Peters: **Staci

**Brian Froud: **Sam*

**Laurie Elliot: **Jo

**Scott McCord: **Trent

**Tyrone Savage: **Lightning

**Jasmine**: ?**

*Sam Didn't Have A Line This Episode.

**Jasmine's voice actor was never confirmed, thus she didn't a line this episode.

* * *

**AN:**

**So, Read and Review.**

**Ciao, Chocolate Sponges**


	9. Heather Fights With Eva The Diva Part 1

**The Journey Into the Mountains.**

Disclaimer: Now, If I'm writing this story, which I am, this mean's I DON'T Own TD, or its characters.

People In the story include:

Alejandro,

Ann Maria, Sierra, Lindsay, Sadie, Scott, Cody, and Beth

Heather, Eva, Dakota, Noah and Dawn

* * *

Scott sighed, "Okay, I get it I'm hated!" He cried, Ann Maria growled, spitting on him and pushing him over, Scott growled, "I wish I could get my revenge on them!" He grumbled, Scott suddenly jumped upon seeing four people next to him, with black robes on it concealed there identity's. "Who are you?" Each shook Scott's hand, yet no one answered, "Uh, hello?" Said Scott, waving his arms in there faces, he wasn't sure if they drifted off to sleep, he turned to the other side, seeing them there, he gasped, jumping. "Stop doing that!" He cried, one robed person look at another who nodded, suddenly Scott felt himself being pepper-sprayed. "Ack-ow!" Scott was also hit on the head, making his vision go blurry, he could now only mutter as they dragged him away.

"Oh, You can get revenge on them.." Said a voice, which had obviously been disguised, "You can let stay on the island." One said slowly, "Forever." Finished the robed person, "Yep.. they will suffer alright." Laughed one, Scott clasped his big, sweaty together. "They will, after they realized there mistakes be let off the island, but that's if." Explained another. "But not really, dawg, it's just that they stay here foreve's, in-it, dude." Muttered one, Scott gasped, recognizing who it was, he blinked in surprise. "Haha joke!" Said the same one nervously, hoping that Scott didn't catch onto to their real plan, they sighed in relief when he only shrugged.

Heather, Dawn, Noah, Eva and Dakota yawned, awaking from a nice slumber, Dawn gasped, looking at Heather, her hair was frizzy, Dakota's retained it's normal shape. Noah squinted, noticing a shape in the distance, he yawned, shutting his eyes, the shape got closer, Noah blinked numerous times, however he finally noticed what it was; a boat and it was heading the mountain's way. "A boat!" Cried Noah, prodding Dakota awake, Eva instantly awake, waving her arms, making sure the person could see her.

However the person's boat crashed and within a few moments, a petite person made her way up to the mountain, she encountered a path and took one that had a broken sign in it's way, so it led her too the place where Dakota, Dawn, Noah, Heather and Eva were all stranded. They all rushed to the girl who jumped, "Hi," Said the girl, she wore a black robe, which covered her face. "My boat crashed."

She squealed, explaining how she ended up here, Heather and Eva, realizing there was no way to get home sighed. "Uh, Sorry Eva... and Heather is it, from Total Drama?" The girl apologized, "My name.." She started, "Well, just call me The Lovely Sighting, or TLS for short." Everyone glanced at each-other, skeptical about trusting the girl, who was now examining Eva and Heather bicker. "You guys," Started the girl, pointing to Dawn, Dakota and Noah, "Can you please find my bag." Before anyone could say anything Dawn grabbed them and rushed off to find her bag.

"Heather, come here," Said TLS, Heather growled at Eva, storming up to TLS, "Apparently," Whispered TLS, Heather leaned in, "Eva said, you'd date you're cat if you weren't mad and then she said you look like a gorilla who has been tested with a lot of make up and was thought to be a girl.." Heather growled, TLS got out her phone about to show to Heather the blog that she had heard it from. "Ooh," Squealed the girl in fear, "Fighting." She gasped, "I don't wanna watch!"

"Look, Al," Spat Ann Maria, chewing gum, "I found ya," She stated, "So you listen to ma rules!"She explained, as caught up with the others, "Yo, Where's Rat boy?" Asked Ann Maria, "Scott, or whatever his name is." She scoffed, everyone looked around, Scott was nowhere to be seen. Ann Maria shrugged it off, forcing the others to follow her, "Come on!" She called.

Sierra sighed, "Coming!" She cried, slowly jogging up to Ann Maria, "Okay where should we head?" Sierra asked, everyone glared at her. "Oh, yeah." She smiled sheepishly, "Up." She pointed to the large hill that they had to walk up, everyone groaned, "Soz." She apologized, "But the quicker-we!" Ann Maria pushed her and stormed up the mountain, Sierra growled in annoyance, "I really hate her!" Muttered Sierra.

Dawn was quickly searching for TL'S bag, "Where is it!?" She moaned, "I can't sense it being here?" She looked confused, "Unless she lied to us?" Dawn gasped. "Guys, she never brought a bag, she lied," Dawn explained, Dakota blinked and was a gape. "Let's go interrogate her!" Dawn cried, running up the mountain, back to where they were before.

Dakota can behind Dawn and rushed up to TLS, "You lied!" She screeched, TLS looked innocent and she pointed somewhere, Dakota squinted, "Your bag?" Dakota started to chuckle nervously, she slowly jogged down the mountain, Dawn sighed, apologizing to TLS before going down the mountain.

Lindsay hopped and skipped up the mountain, "Jalapeno." Said Lindsay, as Alejandro crawled behind her, wrinkly and tired, he groaned in reply, Lindsay whizzed her head around, "ZOMBIE!" She shouted, screaming as she ran up to Beth. "Look Bertha an ugly stupid zombie!" Beth squinted, chuckling as she shook her head, Lindsay looked baffled.

"It's only Alejandro," Explained Beth, trudging up the mountain, "But you can hit him..." Beth said, making Lindsay squeal in happiness, "In another life." Lindsay sighed, crossing her arms and stomping her foot in frustration. Beth and her trudged up the mountain.

"Ugh. I need food." He moaned, "I'm becoming pruny!" He complained, "I wonder how Heather's doing.." He muttered, "Cody!" Cody turned, "Give me food." He moaned, Cody blinked stepping back in disgust, he was on the verge of vomiting, Cody passed Alejandro some fruit witch he gobbled up, his now pruny face returned to normal, "Tricked ya!" He smiled, "My face was never pruny, I just wanted extra food!" Cody turned.

"Geez!" Muttered Cody, glaring at Alejandro, "He never stops!" Cody sighed, "After getting out of the suit, You would've thought he would be nicer!" He whispered to Sadie, who stood next to him, sweating, panting and tired. Sadie agreed with what was being said.

Lightning, near by, heard voices, "Gotta Sha-Go!" He cried, four figures plus Scott appeared, "Who are you?" Asked Lightning, they passed him a card. "Villain Squad!" He chuckled, he pointed at Scott, "Is he the tall ugly one?" One tall person gasped. "So Scott are ya Sha-new to the Villain Squad." Asked Lightning, Scott grinned, nodding, "What's the plan?" He asked, Scott whispered it to him, "Make the total drama contestants who are here... suffer." Lightning gasped, "That means.." He started to think, "I ain't effected!" He started to dance when opened his eyes Villain Squad had disappeared.

* * *

**AN: Answer These: Who Is TLS really? An Anti-Hero? A villain? Or a Hero?**

**Will Scott join the villain Squad? **

**Who are the members of the Villain Squad? (If you get all 4 right, you get a mention by your favorite Character in next chap.) **

**How Will Eva and Heather's conflict worsen?**

**Okay, See Ya Chocolate Sponges!**


	10. Heather Fights With Eva The Diva Part 2

**The Journey Into the Mountains.**

Disclaimer: Now, If I'm writing this story, which I am, this mean's I DON'T Own TD, or its characters.

People In the story include:

**Scott**, Ann Maria, Sierra, Alejandro, Lindsay, Sadie, Cody, and **Beth**

**Heather, Eva, Dakota, Noah and Dawn**

* * *

Scott smiled, Villain Squad stood behind him, shoving him forward, he waved to the others, putting on a smile as Villain Squad stood behind him, Scott walked over to the cluster of people, he was immediately given many apologizes. Scott sighed, he turned to the Villain Squad, who nodded, before scurrying off, Scott turned to the others, "Hey, Guys," He smiled, "Avalanche!" He screamed, everyone turned, large snowballs came towards the group, Scott gave a thumbs up to Villain Squad who pushed the snowballs towards them, then he pretended to look worried. "Let's go to the hair salon!" Cried Scott, rushing down the mountain, the others, excluding Beth followed, she dodged the incoming snowballs and squinted, she saw 4 people running away.

"You!" Yelled Beth, "Get back here!" 2 robed people did, both felt sorry, Beth smiled at them, noting about how they were sorry, "Hmm, nod twice if you're forced to do this?" The two nodded twice a yell was heard and the two ran. Beth stood on the spot, confused, she walked towards the others, needing to tell them about this, however Beth tripped, loosing her train of thought and her glasses, the 4 figures returned, two lifted Beth up and the other two didn't do and only looked down as if they didn't want to do it, Beth could tell they were the ones who had been forced into this. "We're never gonna get home!" Moaned Beth, one whispered to her, snarling evilly in her ear, Beth squeezed her eyes shut and shuddered as the person said;

"That's the plan!" Beth gasped, screaming, "Come on, let's end her 'suffering'.." Chuckled one, Beth gasped, hurling herself out of the two's grip and she ran down the mountain, with them hot on her tail, she reached the hair salon and rushed inside, Dakota and Ann Maria operated the machines as it was deserted and had no staff, Villain Squad rushed in, before quickly rushing out. They smiled, some how they climbed onto the salon's roof and made a hole in it, they quickly chuckled glass everywhere, smashing the lights, glass was everywhere, one aimed at a large light which was above the group, it fell onto the group. Villain Squad laughed, Scott growled at Villain Squad, no one looked apologetic, Scott knew he couldn't trust them.

"Eva!" Whispered TLS, who held her phone in her hand as Eva and Heather started to bicker, louder and it got more aggressive, "Look at this!" Eva read what was on her phone and gasped, she ran up to Heather, annoyed, she punched Heather. "Ahh!" Gasped TLS, "Fighting," She started to pant, She then smiled, "I know!" She squealed, Eva come here again!" Eva stormed up to TLS, pulling Heather by the hair, thus dragging her with her.

Dakota, Dawn and Noah were getting, Dakota gasped, panting as she saw a green bag, she rushed to it, pouncing on it, "It's a cardboard standee!" Dakota gasped, "Look, Look!" She repeated, squealing, on a verge of tears, "It's a fake!" Noah gasped, his eyes widened, he looked at Dakota about to speak, yet he whimpered and then started to sob, Dawn patted Noah, calmly, she didn't look tired, cold or angry, she simply sat down and got Noah, who had calmed down to meditate with her.

"Ugh, bleh." Noah said, moments after trying to meditate, he stood up, "Let's just go back!" He hissed, turning, facing the way they had come, Dakota hurried after him, "Dakota you knew she was lying, she's hiding something!" Noah assumed, referring to TLS. "Did you see how she studied Heather and Eva?" Asked Noah, Dakota gasped, muttering, they voice the same thing, "Heather. Fighting Eva!" They gasped, "Dawn you heard that, right?" Noah turned, seeing Dawn had disappeared. "She's probably with Heather and Eva now, knowing her." Noah explained, running slightly faster.

Ann Maria looked annoyed, "Argh!" She groaned, "How do we get up!" She asked, "Come on!" She cried, "You!" She pointed to Sadie, who smiled nervously waving at Ann Maria, "Stop ya wavin'!" She commanded, very, very annoyed. "Roll over!" Ann Maria ordered, Sadie rolled over, squashing Scott. "Perfect." She smiled.

Eva, who was now arguing with Heather, munching a coconut groaned, two argued, Eva growled, annoyed, she growled again, this didn't seem to faze Heather, Eva gave a menacing roar, throwing a coconut at Heather who fell, banging her head on the tree, Eva gasped, hopping out of the tree, Heather had blood streaming down her face, she looked at Heather in concern. "She's probably dead." Eva said gruffly, "I'll have to live here.." She groaned, TLS looked sorry for Eva, she patted her on the shoulder.

"YOU!" Roared Noah, "That bag!" He started, panting "Was a fake!" Dakota and Dawn gasped upon seeing Heather's current state. Noah had his eyes fixed on TLS, "You cause-" Eva growled, rushing at Noah, she made Noah look at Heather. "Lemme guess," Noah scoffed, "I could be next." Eva nodded, throwing Noah on the ground, "Whatever." He muttered, he then looked at TLS. "I've my eye on you!" He said.

Dakota and Dawn studied Heather,"This is horrific." Dawn sniffed, trying to tear her eyes from the sight, Dakota leaning down, taking Heather's pulse, mouthed to Dawn.

"It's faint."

Dawn gasped, teary eyed, she looked away from Heather and at Eva, shocked that she would do something as bad as this. "She's loosing blood!" Dakota informed them. "Fast!" Eva gasped as everyone rushed to her, running, Eva slowly walked to Heather, looking at her, her mouth was dry, she shook her head, refusing to take in the sight. "Is that a plane called called Sierra?" Dakota muttered quickly as it flew over the mountain area, not noticing anyone on it.

* * *

**AN: Okay About the plane thing at the end, Sierra-and-Cody-625 Got One Villain Right. So I decided to mention the first word of her name for getting one right.**

**Savour, Read and Then Review, Bye Chocolate Sponges.**


	11. Heather Fights With Eva The Diva Part 3

**The Journey Into the Mountains.**

Disclaimer: Now, If I'm writing this story, which I am, this mean's I DON'T Own TD, or its characters.

People In the story include:

**Scott**, Ann Maria, Sierra, Alejandro, Lindsay, Sadie, Cody, and **Beth**

**Heather, Eva, Dakota, Noah and Dawn**

* * *

Dawn looked at Heather and Eva constantly, TLS aided Eva as she gathered food and food, "Eva don't!" Cried Dawn,"Don't stay here you'll never achieve you're biggest achievement!" She yelled, Eva turned. "I'm not allowed to tell you what it actually is, or it won't happen!" She looked at Eva in the eyes, Eva sighed, looking between Dawn and what she had in her hand, she dropped she had in her hand, coincidentally into the other pile of things she needed, Dawn cheered. "She's staying," Dawn gasped, "Your aura says.." She muttered, trailing off, "You're staying." Dawn sniffed, Dakota looked confused and nervous as if she didn't know what to do.

Heather groaned, twitching on the ground, "She's not dead!" Dakota cheered, "I'd never thought I'd be saying that and then be cheering." She giggled, "So, Eva." She said, turning to Eva, tapping her heels in the snow, "What is your final decision?" She asked, Eva expected herself to sweat, but she didn't, she smiled, remembering that she would never sweat.

"You staying here, or making your way up the mountain with us to get home?" Eva looked at her surroundings, she then looked at Dakota and sighed, thinking hard, after moments of silence Eva answered and it angered Dakota, Dawn, however accepted it, Eva shrugged, signaling she still hadn't made a decision, Dakota threw her hands up in the air, enraged, "Look." She hissed, softly, "Make a decision when we get back." Dakota instructed, Dawn and her walked off, TLS patted Eva on the shoulder.

Ann Maria panted as she stood up, being the only one who broke free of Villain Squad's trap, she cheered, before rubbing her aching back. "Ugh, 'Urry it up!" She commanded, helping Sadie out of the trap, moments later, Scott screamed, shivering. "He probs saw disturbin' things, init." Muttered Ann Maria, "Dis is horrible!" She stated, mater-of-factly, gripping her hair spray. "We have to catch those things," She waved her arm dismissively, "Or whatever they are.." For once Ann Maria sprinted out of the salon, a fierce glare fixed, she was actually serious. Everyone followed, trailing behind her.

Ann Maria sneezed, she opened her eyes seeing Villain Squad, she cackled as she crept up on them, gripping their robes. "Hmm, now it's time to see who's under that mask!" She laughed, everyone caught up with just in time as all four broke away from Ann Maria's grip, but the group made a circle, trapping with them with an angry, vicious Ann Maria. Ann Maria slowly walked to the failure of a squad, "So Silly Squad."

One was about to talk, however another shoved their hand over that person's mouth. "Hmm," She said, "A t'ingy." Everyone looked confused, "Or a clue-ish something." Everyone's confused looks cleared away, perspiration ran down most of their noses, the supposed leader stepped forward, as if commanding Ann Maria to reveal who the he/she was first.

"Actually," Started Eva, talking to TLS, "I'm staying," Eva admitted, TLS sighed, "Lemme guess you have to go?" Huffed Eva, TLS nodded sadly, she walked away slowly, "WHO STOLE MY FOOD!" Eva screeched, "TLS?" She turned back, but TLS had vanished. "OH, MY FOODS HERE!" She shouted, chuckling nervously, "Nevermind." She sighed, biting her lip, Dakota and Dawn returned, "I'm going with you.." She muttered as if un-sure about her decision, Eva repeated it, "I'm going.." She was more confident this time, Dawn and Dakota glanced at each-other, smiling, they clapped their hands, before going to Eva.

Ann Maria and the group gasped, Ann Maria shrugged, "Okay, she's ugly and evil, so I expected dat." Everyone else shrugged, agreeing with Ann Maria's observation, "So, what are you?" Ann Maria asked, "The leader of this suck-fest?" Ann Maria spat, Blaineley stepped back, disgusted, she gave a sickly smile.

Blaineley cackled evilly, "Yes, I'm the leader of the villain Squad!" She stated the obviously, "Meet my associates!?" She pointed to the other three, who took their masks down, first was Staci who looked upset and teary eyed, "She was convinced.." Blaineley lied, Staci glared at her, "Fine.. what she calls forced, exaggeration.." She muttered, Everyone turned to the next one, which in fact was another female, "Yes, it's Jo, she wanted to do it.." Blaineley nodded, "She still does." Blaineley said, lying. "Now this one.." She pointed to the last one, "Everyone will find shocking.." Everyone indeed did, "Mike or Vito, who took control of Mike's body is the last one." Ann Maria slapped Vito. "Buh-bye!" Blaineley threw down a smoke bomb and all but Mike disappeared, Mike gasped.

"W-what happened?" He asked, everyone looked at Mike, no one answered, a smoke bomb was thrown by a quiet jet and when it disappeared Mike was climbing into the ship, utterly confused. "What's Villain Squad?" Asked Mike, confused, "What the media call us?" He spluttered, guessing, Blaineley nodded, "Why?" Blaineley shrugged, Mike waved goodbye and everyone did too as they knew he didn't mean to cause trouble, as the jet left the mountain, Mike was told to get refreshments and gathered the other members up.

"Look, Mike dosen't know what he's doing, don't mention.. you know what around him, okay!" Blaineley snapped, "I need to destroy them for making ME a nobody!" She growled bitterly, "And without them, Chris will have nothing and I'll make him get sued, so he'll be in jail for ever!" She cried. Blaineley strode out of the room, Jo pulled Staci aside, feeling guilty.

"We have to leave this!" She whispered, "We shouldn't be used like this, I don't want to be a villain any-more, I already got enough haters!" She moaned, "And you have ALOT more, and you will.. well be even more hated, you were forced to join this gang and now you make up a reason for joining, how stupid is that, think about it, Vito joined as he thought it would attract females, Ann Maria slapped him, so he joined for a rubbish reason!" Jo explained, "She doesn't want to do this!" Jo pointed to TLS, "She was also forced to join us." Jo walked to TLS, who's mask fluttered off, revealing it to be Jasmine, LeShawna's friend.

"I don't want to do this." Jasmine said, sighing, "I hate it, I don't want to be the best." She then chuckled, "Well, I do, obviously, but not at this, and besides I'm better than everyone on this earth, duh." Jasmine said, arrogantly, Staci started to speak.

"Did you know my-" Jasmine scoffed, walking away annoyed, Staci sighed, "Nobody wants to hear my stories." Staci grumbled.

* * *

**Credits- With The Special Voices of-**

**Annick Obobsawin: **Sierra

**Athena Karkanis: **Anne Maria

**Caitlynne Medrek: **Dawn

**Carleigh Beverly: **Dakota

**Carter Hayden: **Noah

**James Wallis: **Scott

**Julia Chantrey: **Eva

**Lauren Lipson: **Sadie

**Peter Oldring **Cody

**Rachel Wilson: **Heather*

**Sarah Gadon: **Beth

**Stephanie Anne Mills: **Lindsay

**Marco Grazzini/Keith Oliver/Alex House: **Alejandro

_**Guest Starring...**_

_**Ashley Peters: Staci**_

_**Carla Collins- Blaineley**_

_**Cory Doran- Mike/Vito**_

_**Laurie Elliot- Jo**_

_**Novie Edwards- Jasmine (Probably..)****_

_**Tyrone Savage- Lightning** _

_*Heather, Didn't Have A Line In the episode._

_** Jasmine Never Had a VA confirmed, So I guessed Novie Edwards, Cause she voices LeShawniqua and LeShawna, who both have some relation._

* * *

**AN: So, How Was That? Dramatic? Shocking? A Load Of Poo? Really Bad? Great? So, however it was, Did you expect to see Jasmine there, Or Mike? **

**Oh, And Next Chap/ Ep, Is the debut Of Someone who's voice actor has already voiced someone, Could it Be, LeShawna, Owen, Katie, Tyler OR Ezekiel?**

**So, Review And Savour, Chocolate Sponges.**


	12. An Old Buddy Is Found Part 1

**The Journey Into the Mountains.**

Disclaimer: Now, If I'm writing this story, which I am, this mean's I DON'T Own TD, or its characters.

People In the story include:

Scott, Ann Maria,** Sierra, Alejandro, **Lindsay**, Sadie, Cody, and **Beth

**Heather, **Eva**, Dakota, **Noah** and **Dawn

* * *

Noah sighed, he was back with everyone, yesterday he blacked out and found himself here, Noah gasped, hearing small beeping, he tried to locate the sound, a figure behind him chuckled, tapping him on the shoulder, the figure had a sinister grin on his face, Noah shook his head, edging away in terror, "I knew this would happen." Noah grumbled, "My past has come back to-!" Noah suddenly felt his eyes close, the figure took him away, scampering off carefully as everyone started to awake.

Scott yawned, stretching as he awoke, blinking in surprise, "So, Shocking, right?" Scott asked, everyone growled, glaring at Scott, Scott looked nervous, "What?" He asked, "Yesterday was shocking, I mean Mike on Villain Squad." He coughed, "I am a better Villain than him!" He explained, everyone looked at him, he looked down at his leg and screamed, "A tracking device!" The device bleeped and bleeped, an ear wrenching squeal made everyone shut there eyes, flashes of light were seen and screaming was heard the bleeping stopped, everyone opened their eyes scanning the area, "The tee leaves-" Stuttered Scott, mocking looking at Sadie stare at the tea leaves, she had taken up Dawn's creepy role. Sadie looked up horrified, scared and bewildered, Sadie sttood up, gasping, she shook her head at the others, Scott squinted, confused. "Freak-Zilla wouldn't randomly," Scott started to cough, his nose wrinkled, he picked up a foul aroma, he panted, shivering at the horrible smell, others noticed it to. "What is that?" Scott chocked out.

"I think.." Started Beth, her eyes welling with tears, "It's us.." Beth sniffed herself, before screaming and nodding, "Definitley us," She explained, "We need to change!" She stuttered, "I have some extra clothes!" She cried, her face turning green at the scent of the smell, "I'll get em." She said, her eyes were firmly shut, she reached into her bag, grabbing some clothes, throwing them to the others, Beth opened her eyes, "Not here!" She screeched, Ann Maria scoffed, storming away to get change. "Soo.." Beth muttered, trying to ease the obvious intensity in the air. "Heh.." She giggled, trailing off, she quivkly and nervously scrachted the end of her neck.

Ann Maria returned, her hair was in a pony-tail, like Eva's, she wore a pink leather jacket along with black tights and pink lipstick, "Where Norman?" Blubbered Lindsay, everyone looked around, Noah was nowhere to be seen, "NOLAN!" Shouted Lindsay, "NOLAN!" She repeated, "NARIA!" Lindsay screamed, louder than before, everyone looked confused, Lindsay voiced what they were thinking. "Who's Nolan..?" She looked confused, before chuckling slightly, "It's not Nolan." She giggled, everyone gasped, wondering if she'd get Noah's name right. "It's Nora." Everyone sighed, upset, "Wait," She gasped, putting her finger on her lip, "That reminds me, Nora the explorer is on!" Lindsay squealed, moments later she gasped, "Norman's missing!" She remembered, looking around. Everyone had gone, no one listened to her babbling. Sadie looked upset, she walked with Lindsay, "I heard someone speaking about a blizz-blizz." Lindsay sniffed, "Achoo!" She sneezed.

Eva sighed, she changed her clothes, wearing only a white T-shirt which reached down to her legs, Eva sighed, not used to changing it, "Okay, Guys." Eva said gruffly, "Heather's been out since I hit her with a coconut." She sighed, pointing to Heather, "I know it was only yesterday but what do I do, so much had happened yesterday, Loverboy, or Trent was on the island, TLS came and Heather well, ugh." Eva sighed, Dawn and Dakota looked at Eva, "While you guys had some snooze yesterday or whenever, I was picking up signals." Eva lied, proudly standing up, Dawn looked at her, "Okay, I wasn't, I was snoozing.. HAPPY!" She snapped.

Dawn sighed, "Jas-TLS will return after being betrayed by someone unexpected that we recently met." Eva started to think, "A mystery will confuse everyone. The answer, at this moment in time is un-known." Dawn explained, "Now please excuse me as I change.." Eva and Dakota blinked, Dawn vanished, returning only moments later. Dawn now wore exactly what she wore before but with a red sweater instead of a green one. Dawn's hair was tied up in a pony-tail, Dawn sat on the ground, sinking into the snow, easing herself into the new inhabitants. Dakota looked disturbed, she blinked, almost trying to speak, yet she couldn't bring herself to.

Heather blinked, groaning as she finally awoke, she looked around, confused, she growled at Eva, who growled back, Dakota watched the fiasco unravel and slowly removed herself from the scene by sinking into the snow, accidently. Dakota, curious, peered up seeing the two argue, then no sound was heard, everything was quiet, Dakota feared that they may have killed each-other and gasped, she tried to get out of the snow, only to realize that she was stuck, Dakota screamed, angrily peering up, gasping at what she saw, she was absolutely disgusted.

"Oh," Sighed Noah in a dark cave, "What's up?" Noah asked, "Make it very quick!" He commanded, "Spit it out, okay!?" Noah screamed, the figure looked at Noah, "Wait," Noah gasped, "How and when did YOU get here?" Noah squinted, standing up, walking towards the now nervous figure, "I want to know." Noah snapped angrily, the figure sighed, Noah crossed him arms, rolling his eyes, "Wow, too quick." He sarcastically spat, glaring at the figure, "Just," He huffed, "Tell me."

* * *

**Important AN: Sorry, My Computer wasn't working so this was hard to write, But One Important Question, Should I Add Other Cartoon Characters? If So, Who? So, Remeber to Answer The Question.**

**Okay, Chocolate Sponges.**


	13. Series 1 Episode List:

**Journey To The Mountain**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own TD or it's Characters**

**S1 Cast:** Alejandro, Heather, Eva, Noah, Sadie, Scott, Dakota, Dawn, Cody, Sierra, Ann Maria, Lindsay and Beth.

* * *

7: Eva fights with Heather the Diva (Completed and is up)

**Summary**: As tensions rise, Scott finds himself hated, Villain Squad, Which Consisted of Jo, Blaineley, Mike (As Vito), and Staci. Try to get him to make everyone stay on the island, Scott agrees, trying to make everyone stuck on the island, however when his life is in jeopardy, Villain Squad simply laugh, Scott, however get's them of the mess, and meets with villain squad, he arranges for everyone to listen, Villain Squad quickly flee, with exception of Mike, who turns back to himself, not knowing what happened, however Mike is dragged off the island...

Meanwhile The Lovely Sighting get's "Stuck" On the island, she purposely causes tension between Heather and Eva, leading to Eva to injure Heather, The Lovely Sighting Acts sorry, as Eva get's ready to live in mountain conditions, Dakota, Dawn and Noah change her mind, The Lovely Sighting says she must leave, and quickly mutters that Dakota, Dawn and Noah, shouldn't be there when she causes mayhem again.

At the end of the episode. The Lovely Sightning, also known as Jasmine is have been revealed to be working with the Villain Squad In The Ultimate Plan to take them down, as they have made her look outta context and as the villains explain why they are the Villain Squad: Blaineley: They Made her suffer enormous injures and she, because of her bad behavior is now a nobody, Blaineley hasn't told anyone about people with no food being on a mountain as she wants to make them suffer. Vito: He says that calling him a personality was annoying and that evil things would attract chicks as Vito explained he was The Bomb. Staci: Has been ridiculed and wants revenge. Jo: She wants to help them for a change and is the least evil of the Villain Squad, she soon persuades Sadie that two should leave the Villain Squad Some day.

* * *

8: **An Old Buddy is found (Owen's debut):** Noah has been kidnapped, Everyone thinks it's the Villain Squad, But when The Lovely Sighting is kidnapped, the group split up on a quest to find, as they Journey Down The Mountain, they find Owen and Noah, who explains that Owen needed to talk to Noah. Owen reveals how some people. (Villain Squad) Lured him in a box and shipped. Owen, before he can say anything remembers that there would be a bombing, however he later forgets this fact.

TLS is stuck in a cave, she is enraged to find out the Villain Squad betrayed her, they taunt her, saying the others will save her, TLS dis agrees, The Villain Squad reveal that there is a bomb planted near her, TLS knows there joking, yet when she steps off a small bomb sends the Villain Squad off the island leaving the TLS injured, just at that moment the others arrive to save her, they realize the cave will collapse and TLS makes them save themselves, the cave crumbles but TLS makes it out alive.

She leaves, telling the others has something she needs to do and suddenly she drops something which shocks the group: The Lovely Sighting card, but it says she's a villain and everyone is curious about who she is, even Scott. Noah wonders if she is a villain, Dawn read's TLS aura and knows who she is and what will happen, but she cannot tell anyone what she knows or it won't happen.

* * *

**9: Leave On Jet? Hmm, But we've only just met!**

Summary: Eva and Heather discover an island near by, they party there and are asked to leave with the party, the two need to make up their minds, Eva and Heather decide to leave but end up getting trapped by, I.M and but how will get out, considering every Villain Is their, So instead of breaking free, the two explore Villainous Buildings. Vito and Blaineley start to annoy Heather and Eva and soon they get annoyed with each-other Blaineley and Vito fight, leading to Heather and Eva breaking out, unnoticed and unseen. Meanwhile Dakota suffers hallucinations.

Title Quote Said By: Heather:

Villain(s): Vito & Blaineley

* * *

**10: Explaining How It Started:**

Lindsay and Beth stumble upon what got them here and are shocked to find out Staci, after talking alot made the flight get cancelled. Lindsay wants to confront them but get's lost from the others, Jo is forced to fight an oblivious Lindsay, Jo and Lindsay disappear and are kidnapped by another Villain, I.M (B) Gives Lindsay a puzzle to save her family, when B reveals it was a trick question, he pretends to blow up Lindsay's house, Lindsay and Ann Maria, who joined Lindsay after, leave B, until he, (Or Staci) explains how it all started.

Villain: B

* * *

11:

Summary: The Disappearance Of Two Lovers: Heather and Alejandro disappear but no one actually tries to find them, Heather now has a white plaster over her bruize. Alejandro and Heather plan and to leave on a plane they found, Heather goes to the toilet and looses her way, Alejandro get's unpatient and wonders if he should leave without her...

Villain: No One

* * *

12:

Summary:Only One Person/Lover Is Found...: Heather is found with her ankle broken and lies about how she got it, Alejandro is still on the mountain and wonder's if Heather will go, Heather is confronted by Dawn, who knows the truth, the two argue and Dakota also learns the truth, informing everyone else. TLS comes back on the island warning them that something bad will happen, Sadie and Dawn compete to see who can read aura's better. Heather and Dawn accidently wear the same clothes, leaving both disgusted.

Villain: Al

* * *

13:

Summary: Lightning Finds Someone On Something... : Heather reveals Alejandro broke her ankle and left without her, Lightning sees Alejandro on a jet and Heather admits he may have tricked her, Lightning sees Alejandro leave the mountain and informs the others whonare in shock, Meanwhile Noah looses his book. Alejandro becomes a Villain.

* * *

14: Ann Maria witnesses Something blossom:

Summary: Ann Maria sees Noah and Dawn growing closer and is confused about how they became friends Ann Maria bans them from seeing each-other and hatches a plan with a bitter Cody, who got Sierra to help, so that the two won't grow closer together, Noah reveals to Cody he likes someone around, Cody knows he means Dawn and winks at Ann Maria and Ann Maria and Noah become a couple, much to Ann Maria's Disgust.

Owen meanwhile sees Scott acting weird and is shocked to find Scott is hiding food, which he stole, Owen tries to tell everyone but get's roped into Scott's schemes, this helped Noah and Dawn still be friends, A fuming Ann Maria kisses Noah, Dawn runs off and Cody argues with Ann Maria, Noah wonders if Cody likes him. Also, Beth get's Sadie lost in a cave and they find a rabbit.

* * *

15: Him? Becoming Nice? Ugh, Yeah right:

Scott tries to become nice, everyone is against the Idea, Owen tries to help Scott but makes it worse, Owen realizes Blaneley is a Villain and realizes that Blaineley gave him the advice.

* * *

**The Ep List.** (No Summaries):

16: Sierra Learns The Jet May be out of fuel

17: The Unexpected Plan Is Revealed

18: A Nerds Final Day On the Mountain (Cody Leaves)

19: A new nerd is found. (Cameron's Debut)

20: Noah is Heart-broken

21: Two people surprise the not so new-newbie (Zoke Debut)

22: The Fame-Fighter! Dying to hit youu!: Dakota is angry at Blaineley, yet when Blaineley reveals she is the only member of Villain Squad, it shocks everyone, Blaineley stories lure everyone into starting to like Blaineley, When Dakota finds Sam on the island, Blaineley's true colors are revealed.

23: A Departure Leaves The group shocked. (Sierra Leaves)

24: Mike and Zoey separate (Mike Get's Stuck In a Cave)

25: Lightning finds his-Sha honey! (Mike's Departure)

26: The CIT tries to save the say (Courtney's Debut)

27: Are the two Two Friends Or More...?

28: One Finds One More (Katie's Debut)

29: Beth is the first up the mountain

30: Ann Maria get's lost

31: Everyone Makes It up to the mountain

32: The Jet Is Found

33: A shocking decision leads to only one leaving (Eva Leaves)


	14. An Old Buddy Is Found Part 2

Disclaimer: Now, If I'm writing this story, which I am, this mean's I DON'T Own TD, or its characters.

People In the story include:

Scott, Ann Maria,** Sierra, Alejandro, **Lindsay**, Sadie, Cody, and **Beth

**Heather, **Eva**, Dakota, **Noah** and **Dawn

* * *

Scott gasped, his hands stroking a note, he waved it up in the air, jumping. "Hey!" He screamed, "Someone we've never met is trapped on the island being held captive, it's TLS something." Scott explained, Sierra turned pushing Scott onto the floor and then snatching the note off him, scanning it. Scott, along with everyone else looked puzzled, suddenly Sierra smiled, Scott sighed. "Hurry up and tell us Cody lover!" Scott hissed at Sierra, who looked at Scott, her face showed no emotion and she only shook her head, "What?" He gasped, "My insult wasn't THAT bad!" He screamed, everyone eyed him until he sighed, mumbling under his breath.

"Okay, guys." Started Sierra, "According to this message I got from Heather, It says TLS was someone who has been on the island before and had a strange liking to Eva." Sierra squealed, "Eva." She laughed, soon wiping a tear from her eye, "A friend..?" She suddenly beamed and started to dance, "Something new to blog about!" She chirped, singing as everyone walked away, utterly disturbed, Sierra rushed after the others, "I have more messages!" She screeched, sending shivers down all of the others spines.

Dakota gasped, "GUYS, TLS IS ON THE ISLAND, KIDNAPPED!" She screeched, Eva gasped, pushing Dakota out of the way grabbing the phone, she read the message, growling, Dakota screamed in despair as her phone was squeezed out of it's shape and into small little bits, Dakota could only watch as the tiny phone pieces floated away, "NOO!" She said, "MY PHONE!" Eva shrugged, Dawn patted Dakota on the back, showing some sympathy, Heather after being dragged away from her nail polishes which she had made, was forced to show Dakota some sympathy, she patted Dakota on the back, meaninglessly waving her arms around accidentally hitting Dakota in the face, Heather laughed, Dawn sighed.

"WE ARE GONNA FIND TLS!" Eva roared, Heather sighed, rolling her eyes as she painted her nails, "ARE WE?" She screeched, "ARE WE?" She repeated, Heather's bored facial expression turned into a devious one, "HELLO, I SAID ARE WE!" Eva was more enraged than usual, Eva growled, "FINE I'LL THROTTLE ALL OF YOU UNTIL-" Clank! Heather smirked as she held a coconut above a dazed Eva, "RIGHT," Eva started, Heather jumped, not expecting Eva to still be conscious "YOU ARE DEAD," Heather gave a light chuckle, moving her long flowing hair out of the way, Eva turned to finally face Heather.

"Feet." Heather muttered, Eva whimpered as Heather shivered, "Feet." Heather repeated a little louder, "FEET!" She suddenly squawked, even Dawn looked confused, Eva looked afraid, she bit her lip, "Hmm, as I've gotten use to the cold." Heather smirked, "Maybe I should see if my, FEET have to!" Eva growled, standing up, cracking her knuckles, Heather, however had taken off her shoes and wriggled her toes, "Oh, I forgot toes creep you out." Heather said to Eva, Heather got out her phone and soon a small sound was heard, "I've just told Sierra your fear, now everyone-" Heather started to choke, Eva's grip tightened around Heather's neck as she went paler, after a few moments Eva let Heather drop to the floor, before looking on in worry.

Noah shivered he sat down in a dark cave, looking at the entrance ahead, "Where is he?" Noah muttered, checking his watch, "Woo, deserted on an island, freezing cold without food, or Total Drama which one would I take?" Noah muttered, "None, cause I've already got two outta three and Total drama-" He chuckled, shaking his head, "No way."


	15. An Old Buddy Is Found Part 3

Disclaimer: Now, If I'm writing this story, which I am, this mean's I DON'T Own TD, or its characters.

People In the story include:

Ann Maria,** Sierra**** Sadie and **Beth, **Alejandro, ****Cody, **Lindsay and Scott

**Heather, **Eva**, Dakota, **Noah** and **Dawn

Quote Of The Chap: If someone has such a better life-style than you and it makes you sabotage them, then you are the real monster.

* * *

Alejandro sighed, "Who is this TLS chick anyway, how do we know it's not a trap!" He cried, "I mean," He started, "Someone could of hacked into my sweet's phone and then.." Alejandro trailed off, he sighed, muttering something in Spanish. "Guys," He cleared his throat and everyone turned, "Let's split up and-!" Ann Maria threw her high heel at Alejandro, luckily he ducked it and it hit Cody, who squealed in pain. Ann Maria not exactly angry about who it had hit, swatted the air dismissively. Alejandro, despite almost continuing in a happy tone started to get annoyed, "Look," He said softly, Ann Maria turned, only to suddenly be drooling, she quickly gave herself a light smack knocking her out of the trance.

"Alejandro." Started Sierra, interrupting a visibly annoyed Alejandro, "Actually had a fabatastic Idea," She clasped her hands together. "So, Scott, Alejandro, Lindsay and Cody go together." She instructed, Alejandro smiled at Lindsay, winking at her, Lindsay blushed and giggled Alejandro quickly swept her off her feet while Scott and Cody sulkily followed behind. "Sadie and Beth your with me." Sierra stated, "Ann Maria is with..." Sierra gasped, "She's gone!" Sierra growled, "Vito, your here...?" She yelled loudly, winking at Beth and Sadie, Ann Maria soon had returned to the group, grinning, "Haha, that got her here!" Sierra smiled as Ann Maria tried to beat her up, she stopped her effortlessly.

Noah sighed, "Owen!" He said to the figure, shaking his head, Owen stepped out of the darkness, grinning. "You were supposed to be here 20 minutes ago, I sent you out 2 hours ago when you got the mountain!" Noah grumbled, Owen frowned, starting to blubber, "Oh no, not the.." Noah sighed, Owen was already crying and it soon got louder. "Shh," He started, "Wow, S.O.S, Owen over-dramatic." He sarcastically uttered, Owen stopped crying and was now sniveling he looked at Noah confused at his last statement. "Firstly how did you get here?" Asked Noah, Owen smiled.

"Well," He began, "I was eating some food when someone tapped me on the shoulder and pointed to some food on the floor." Owen chuckled at this next part, "And whenever I was close to getting the food it kept moving." Noah face palmed himself. "And then I don't know how it happened but I was on a blimp and then I saw the food and I rushed towards it and then a box was placed over me and later I was told there was food here." Noah blinked, in shock.

Cody sighed, Alejandro and Scott were constantly competing for Lindsay's affections, both got hurt in the process, Lindsay walked over to Cody, her innocent eyes full of tears, she hugged Cody quickly, Cody savored the moment, "At least your not fighting, Cobra." Cody chuckled at what Lindsay had unintentionally called him. "Why are Jalapeno and Sean fighting?" Asked Lindsay, Cody shrugged, holding in his smirk, he was obviously happy that Lindsay had come to him for advice and he danced hen she wasn't looking. Lindsay saw this, after looking puzzled she joined in. "Whoo!" Cheered Lindsay.

Alejandro and Scott screamed, Cody looked up, seeing they were nowhere to be seen, he walked along with circular path and peered into a cave, "Hello..?" He nervously muttered, Alejandro's reply was heard, Cody stepped n the cave, Lindsay soon followed, "Noah.. Owen?" Cody gasped, "Wait, Owen's here?" He gasped, Scott nodded, Alejandro sighed.

Groaning was suddenly heard everyone turned, Sierra, Sadie, Beth and Ann Maria made there way into the cave, everyone was nervous upon hearing the groaning. TLS groaned, she tried to move her arms but the chains she had been placed in rattled. 4 figures laughed behind her, "Villain Squad!" TLS was fuming, "You betrayed me!" She squealed. "Why?" She asked, the 4 soon stopped laughing, "Just tell me, you guys!" She pleaded, desperate to know.

"Cause," Started Vito, "Da ot'ers will save ya." TLS shook her head, "Uh, yeah they will an' then they will die as there's a bomb where your standin'." TLS laughed, "It's true, it is." Vito said, TLS continued to laugh, the other three figures shrugged, the figures being Staci, Jo and Blaineley. TLS suddenly shut her eyes and moments later in one swift move broke the chains and stepped forward, Villain Squad gasped, wanting to make a quick escape they rushed towards the entrance but the bomb went off sending them flying off the island, TLS screamed in pain and agony, everyone rushed to TLS, "The cave," TLS started to cough, "Will collapse," She poin ted the rock which fell moments earlier, more rocks followed. "Save yourself's!" Alejandro, Ann Maria and Scott wasted no time in running out of the cave, Owen quickly scooped up Noah and carried him out too. Soon more rocks fell and TLS look at the remaining 5, Sierra, Cody, Lindsay, Sadie and Beth. Beth, Lindsay and Sierra soon walked out, Sadie sighed, snapping her fingers in disappointment, she gave TLS one final looked and exited the cave no one, not even Scott wanted to watch the cave crumble.

"Hey guys!" TLS chirped, everyone gasped and cheered, "I have to go pummel some Villains." She explained, everyone groaned with exception of Lindsay, Scott, Ann Maria and Alejandro, TLS smiled, waving at them, suddenly purple smoke enclosed around her, when it had cleared, it was revealed that she had disappeared. Owen saw something, thinking it was food, he drooled, shoving it in his mouth, however moments later he spat it out, Noah gasped, looking shocked.

"If that was that bad it should be contained." Noah joked, "Wait, that's an uneatable item, when it is about to get eaten it twists the tounge, hitting it's sensative spot, and that spot makes you spit things things out, that's why Owen spat that out." Noah explained, only to be met with confused faces, "Wait, TLS stand for The Lovely Sightning." Noah said, picking up the card, "What a modest name." Noah joked, being sarcastic, "And she's a." Noah eye's widened, "A-a." He stuttered, "A villain!" Everyone gasped.

"That annoying, weird and dumb TLS had been saved!" Heather announced, showing the message on her phone which confirmed this. "Unfortunatley." She muttered bitterly, she rubbed her head as she had only just awoken. "Hmm, Yo, Tree hugger, read that stupid, weird girls aura or whatever you call it!" Heather commanded, she tapped Dawn on the back, who's eyes fluttered open, she nodded, "Did you know that robe she wore last time she was here was the most expensive of it's kind in the whole world!" She spluttered, "Stupid rich person." She quietly uttered, "Luckily i sabotaged it." Heather cheered. Dawn's eyes opened, she was shaking this concerned Heather, Dawn's eyes shut and then moments later opened once again, she smiled. "Anything blackmail worthy!?" Heather asked, eager to know, Dawn looked at Heather dissapointed, she shook her head.

"If someone has such a better life-style than you and it makes you sabotage them, then you are the real monster." Dawn pointed out, Heather scoffed, "Oh and I can't tell you what I saw otherwise it won't happen." Heather groaned, annoyed, "Also, your sinking in the snow." She clapped her hands, "First step towards becoming a good person, easing yourself into where you are at any place or anytime!" Dakota, meanwhile shuddered. "I know you have seen something horrific," Dawn explained, Dakota looked up, "So it's okay, child." Dakota looked around, no one was paying attention to her, she sobbed loudly while hugging Dawn.

"So," Started Sadie, "Owen are you staying here?" Owen nodded, Sadie squealed, clapping her hands together, "Yay!" She cheered, "But are you, like, staying permanantly..?" Sadie asked, Owen shrugged, "Yay, now we'll have a lot more fun." She poked Noah, "Right Noah." Noah groaned.

* * *

_**With The Voice Talents Of..**_

**Annick Obobsawin: **Sierra

**Caitlynne Medrek: **Dawn

**Carleigh Beverly: **Dakota

**Carter Hayden: **Noah

**James Wallis: **Scott

**Julia Chantrey: **Eva

**Lauren Lipson: **Sadie

**Peter Oldring **Cody

**Rachel Wilson: **Heather

**Sarah Gadon: **Beth

**Stephanie Anne Mills: **Lindsay

**Marco Grazzini/Keith Oliver/Alex House: **Alejandro

_**Guest Starring...**_

_**Cory Doran- Mike/Vito**_

_**Novie Edwards- TLS/Jasmine (Probably..)**_

_**Scott McCord: Owen**_

_**Tyrone Savage- Lightning** _

* * *

_**AN: Owen's Debut! How cool was that? So Answer These Questions: What Do you think Will happen Next Chapter. (If You Already Know, put in reviews what you want to happen next EP: Which Is Entitled:**_

_**Leave On A Jet? But we've only just met! Oh, and who do YOU want to see in The Chapters. Tyler? Izzy? DJ? Chris? Chef? Who! Okay, Have a great Day, follow and favorite as MANY updates is what you will see. As I Have Spring Break. I Don't want you to miss all the action, so goodbye Chocolate Sponges!**_


	16. Episode's 9 and 10 In Full!

Journey To The Center Of The Mountain

* * *

Disclaimer: Now, If I'm writing this story, which I am, this mean's I DON'T Own TD, or its characters.

People In the story include:

**Ann Maria, Sierra, Owen, Sadie and Beth, Alejandro, Cody, Lindsay and Scott**

**Heather, Eva, **

**Dakota, Noah, Dawn**

* * *

**Out-Fits Include:**

**Ann Maria: **(Her Normal Out Fit) And a pink leather jacket along with black tights and pink lipstick. WSWW (What she will wear): A lime green dress with a bow in the center. A long leather, black suit with matching boots eyeliner and lipstick. She will also wear Izzy's outfit from TD and have a pony-tail like Bridgette. And Finally, she will wear a red top, a green skirt, a leather blue jacket and trainers.

**Sierra: **Her Normal out-fit with only a few changes, (Like different colored jeans or a different colored top.)

** Owen**: He wears his outfit over and over again.

**Sadie**: She only wears a Woolly Mammoth suit for reasons which will eventually be revealed

**Beth**: A Red, long, silky dress (From This Chap)

**Lindsay**: She will wear Dawn's outfit eventually.

**Dawn**: She will wear her normal clothes with only a few changes but eventually she wears different clothes, yet after S3 her clothes stay the same with her jumper only turning blue.

**Cody**: A woolly jumper, the color varies, his bottom half from waist down stays the same, (From This Chapter.)

**Everyone Else?: **There Out-Fits Can be recommended by You Or they can stay in their normal outfit.

* * *

**Episode: 9; Leave On A Jet But we've only just met!**

Eva growled at Heather, "SHUT IT!" Commanded Eva, Heather rolled her eyes, though silenced, Dakota and Noah observed the scene, tired, annoyed and bored. "WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD FIND A GEEK WHO WAS WONDERING CARELESSLY INTO A CAVE, I GOT HIM AND RETURNED HIM HERE!" Eva explained, pointing to Noah, who buried his face in his book in embarrassment.

Dakota yawned, her eyes fluttered, before shutting, "WHAT WAS THAT MR PIGGY!" Eva screamed, "I DIDN'T HEAR YOU!" Dakota opened her eyes, shielding her face, Noah pretended to read his book but he also was desperate for a snooze. Dawn noticed this, she skipped over to Dakota and Noah, "OH, AND YOU HITTING ME WITH A COCONUT AND TEASING ME, YOU'RE LUCKY I DIDN'T GET YOU FOR IT!" Screamed Eva, Heather growled, pointing to a bandage wrapped on her head, "Oh, you had it coming!" Eva snarled, Heather was a gape and stunned. "Oh," Started Eva, walking towards Heather, she quickly ripped off the bandage, "Where's your bruise now!?" Eva asked, taking note of Heather's head looking normal.

"Guys!" Cried Dakota, "Just stop!" She ordered, "This isn't right, we should live in a world where we are surrounded by nature, peace, love, harmony and the right type of care!" Everyone looked at Dakota, Noah even peered up from his book, "What, it is true." She stated a moment later her eyes shut and she was happily sleeping, Dawn looked around and noticed Noah was too, she shrugged and also started to snore, muttering in her sleep. Eva and Heather growled at each-other. Dakota's eyes opened quickly, "Uh oh, something is not right." She squinted, scanning the area. She gasped. "Heather and Eva." She gulped, "A-are missing?" Dakota stood up, carefully creeping away.

Noah and Dawn woke up, yawning, "Dakota has gone to look for Heather and Eva." Dawn explained, "We should help." She said, Noah stayed on the ground, he eventually got up and walked onwards, however he tripped over a log and was now snoring. "Wow." Dawn shook her head, "And we barely moved 1ft." Dawn chuckled, she picked up Noah, "Well, he's not an injured animal but I can settle for nursing him."

Dawn smiled, she crouched down, "Uh-oh, I feel my senses coming on," Her eyes widened, "There's an injured animal!" Dawn gasped, she looked down at Noah, "I can't leave him like this." She muttered. "A-ha!" She dug into her pockets and got out a mini first aid kit, she placed a mini blanket on Noah's leg, it didn't even cover his foot as it was the right size for an animal, not a human. Dawn then scurried off, "I'm coming injured animal!" Dawn cried jogging away slowly.

It had just been moments since TLS left, everyone studied the card that had been dropped on the floor, "Hey, where's Noah?" Asked Beth, "Owen?" She started, turning to Owen, "Did you eat him, thinking he was a turkey." Owen shook his head, Beth sighed in relief, "Okay good, cause I was hoping that if you did eat him, I wouldn't be the one who would go in your tummy to get him." Beth shuddered, Sierra's phone bleeped, "What does that message say?" Asked Beth, Sierra lent down, handing Beth her phone, "Oh, Noah's with the others, wherever they are.." Muttered Beth, handing Sierra her phone back, Sierra gasped, stunned.

"My phone!" She cried, shaking her phone, "OM-GENIE!" Squealed Sierra in terror, "Who will update all my blogs now!" She started to hyperventilate, "And," She started to shake, "How will Heather communicate with me in really bad times!" Sierra started up and down, "And-" She started, but she quickly fainted, Beth stepped back, shaking her head.

"I'm not carrying her." Beth said, "Look, how 'bout we split up, in pairs," Beth explained, "Of 5," Beth muttered, "Sierra, me, Ann Maria, Lindsay and Sadie will go up the mountain just by walking straight." Beth explained, "Oh and," Beth gasped, "Look out!" Everyone screamed, frozen in place as piles of snow came tumbling towards them all of quickly dived for cover, all the snow rolled down, Beth waited a few moments and wiped the sweat off her head before speaking. "Now that was close." Beth shivered, "It's soo cold." Sadie was the only one who didn't agree with her as she was humming she still had her Woolly Mammoth Suit on.

"Oh, just.." Started Eva in an annoyed tone, "Shut it!" She snarled, leaning towards Heather, who gulped, biting her lip. "Wait, what kind of mountain is this, there's caves, restaurants, a hair salon and this island, which is NOT covered in snow, how is that possible?" Eva muttered confused, "I'll leave that to the brainy people." Eva shrugged, she scanned the island, soon shoving Heather to the ground as she quickly rushed over to a small burrs. "HEY!" Eva yelled, startling everyone else, "LEMME IN ON YOUR PARTY, OR I'LL POUND YOU!" Eva commanded, the boys all nodded as Eva and later Heather, danced. "Shaking my behindie.." Sang Eva in a surprisingly okay voice, Heather's eyes widened.

"Wow, she can sing!" Heather gasped, in shock, now everyone was listening to Eva sing, Heather scoffed, "And she's taking MY limelight!" Heather growled, before smiling deviously, "Oh, boys!" She called out, waving to them, everyone, excluding Eva turned to her, drooling, "Who wants to dance?" Heather asked, but just as everyone was going to squabble over Heather, Eva sang loudly. "Okay stop!" Squawked Heather jealous, Eva raised an eye-brow, "Being so darn good or these boys," She started, loudly, she then walked over to Eva, "May actually want to date you." Heather snarled.

"Hey, guys wanna leave with us..?" Asked a boy, "I'm rich, I have a million dollars in this case." He held up a golden case and opened it, Heather and Eva stared at it, "You coming now?" Asked the boy, the two girls nodded, the boy turned away, "Okay, I've got them coming, now get me off this mountain!" He muttered in a walkie-talkie. "Come on!" The boy motioned as in a flash a helicopter had landed, Heather tapped the boy, "Oh, you wanna see this." He let Heather snatch the case off him, "Go ahead." Heather smiled, before whacking the boy and his friends, Heather walked on the jet. Eva and Heather gasped, "Wow, move!" Heather and Eva saw cases full of money on the floor as the helicopter started to take off.

"Hey, we knew you'd do something like this." Said Staci, Villain Squad stood behind her, "You'd somehow get on the plane, just you and Eva, like we planned." Staci explained, Heather and Eva's eyes widened, Blaineley tapped Staci, "Oh," She giggled, "Blaineley lost her voice ans she says.." Staci face suddenly went all wrinkly and her voice sounded exactly like Blaineley's, "Hands off the money, maggots!" Moments later Staci's face and voice returned to normal, "So, yah," She awkwardly concluded.

An evil laugh was heard from above, everyone gasped, looking up a smoke bomb was thrown down, only Vito and Blaineley held there noses quick enough, Jo and Staci fainted, as the smoke cleared a figure in a large purple cloak turned, Blaineley smiled sickeningly, "Lemme guess." Sighed Eva, "Hr's evil because his invention backfired on him, you made seem like the good guy, when he actually found out what you were he tried to help, and you've forced him to do this cause his family trapped at wherever the villains go."

Vito and Blaineley were in shock, "See singing isn't my only talent." She whispered. B, known as Invention Man, turned, giving them a thumbs up, he made a few other gestures, "Yeah will help you." Scoffed Eva, "And I thought you were smart, but I guess not only dumb people ask for help.." Eva flashed a disappointing look at B. "What, you saying I'm dumb, just cause I don't ask for help!" She cracked her knuckles, Heather gasped, gazing out of the window, she cheered.

"We're free!" Heather cheered, pointing out the window, Heather rubbed her eyes, gazing out of the window, "How. Did. We. Land. So. Fast?" Growled Heather, Blaineley and Vito pointed at B, who glared at them, crossing his arms, Heather snarled angrily stomping around, Eva looked at Heather uncertain, but shrugged.

Dakota coughed, snow fell harshly blocking her view, "Heather, Eva, are you dead?" Dakota shouted, trudging along, small squeaking was heard and Dakota gasped, she ran closer to noise, sighing glumly at what she saw, "It's only an animal!" Dakota muttered, but soon she was sobbing, Dakota turned, "Might as well go back." She shivered, only to open her eyes and come face to face with Dawn, who patted her on the shoulder, Dakota sniffed, "How do you handle the cold?" Asked Dakota.

"Well," Started Dawn, however she gasped, hopping towards the animals, she started to talk to it as Dakota walked away, generally creeped out.

Noah awoke, alone, cold, confused and scared, he sighed, "Hello!?" He called, Noah, when receiving no response, Noah stood up, he shivered as he walked along, he noticed footprints, and looked surprised. "Wow, the snow hasn't faded them." He muttered, he trudged on, calling for the others as he followed the trail, he looked down, groaning. "Wow, how nice they stop.." He said, slightly bitterly, he looked around, decided to sit down, read his book and relax, an excuse used was, "Hey, when they come back, I'll be scolding them..." He shrugged, as he started to read, he sank lower and lower.

Noah screamed, "I'm sinking.." His foot was wedged into the snow, as he tried to pull it out, he landed flat on his face, in the snow, Noah felt his face become freezing, Noah screamed, only becoming colder as snow entered his mouth, Noah quickly spat it out in disgust as he constantly wriggled, helplessly, Noah then gasped, something was missing. Noah hurled his face out of the snow and looked around, biting his lip. "Where is it, Where is it?" He repeated, generally worried. "There it is.." He said, wiping the sweat off his face as he reached towards his book, which had suddenly been carried by the wind.

Heather and Eva were now in Villainous Buildings, Blaineley, Vito and B all stood behind them. The Villainous Buildings walls were cold, metal and silver, however Heather and Eva sighed. "So, warm..." Sighed Heather, Eva even cracked a smile as it was warm, they didn't notice Blaineley yelling at them from behind, Staci walked up to them, filing her nails she then looked up, seeing Blaineley yell. Staci rolled her eyes, Blaineley had Staci and Jo seal the entrance's, however they never came back, much to Blaineley's annoyance. Blaineley felt annoyed, she was limited, B couldn't speak, only sign, Eva and Heather probably wouldn't understand that. Vito was there but his slanf would obviously confuse the girls.

Blaineley sighed, she had only one option, she glanced at Vito, before poking him, "Ow, yah, twart, thrownin' ya ug' sticks 'n stuff everywhere, squiggly disgustin'!" Heather and Eva looked very confused, the translation was: Ow, you twat, poking your ugly fingers everywhere= disgusting. Vito thought equals was, squiggly, much to Blaineley's annoyance. Blaineley whispered something into Vito's ears. "What?" He yelled, his mouth was dry, "You whipsnappers don't do-" Blaineley gasped, this was Chester. Chester was quickly punched in the tummy, and gasped, turning into Mike, who was confused. "Y-Your using Vito for evil, right, I'm outta here!" Mike stormed out of the building, never to return.

Ann Maria, Sierra, Owen, Lindsay, Beth, Sadie, Alejandro, Cody and Scott were walking around, when they Dawn, who was nurturing an animal. Dawn gasped, upon seeing the others, "Noah," Dawn started, shutting her eyes, when she opened them, she chuckled, only slightly. "Is in a very sticky situation.." Dawn giggled as within moments, they were all with Noah, Dawn help Noah and pulled his leg out of the snow. "I also found.." She handed Noah his book, "This." Dawn turned, "I sense Dakota is.." Dawn then turned and Dakota walked towards the group, "Here.." Dakota smiled, waving at them.

Heather and Eva quickly sneaked out of Villainous Buildings, and eventually, hijacked the ship and crashed it onto the mountain, Eva growled, stomping her feet, "You stupid, grr!" Eva hissed. "We could've gone home!" Heather gasped.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

AN: Oh, I ain't finsihed yet, for everyone who has waited, you get episode 10; in full!

* * *

**Episode 10; Explaining How It All Started**

* * *

Owen smiled. He gave Noah a noagie, Noah tried to wriggle out of Owen's grip but couldn't. Owen panted in and out, Noah continously shut his eyes and shivered, Owen's breath reeked, Noah's hands were currently being crushed by Owen's strong grip, Noah breathed in and out, praying to himself, Owen looked confused and then dropped Noah on the floor, Noah yelped in shock as he landed on the floor, he stood up and dusted himself off, Noah yawned, and stretched, Noah then gasped, realizing how freezing it was, Noah paled, almost fainting, however Owen caught him and smothered in, Noah screamed as he sunk into Owen.

Eva and Heather suddenly got up started to yell at Dakota who was running around in high-heels, she singing loudly and totally on tune, however both Eva and Heather were quickly annoyed by this. Dakota then opened her eyes, she screamed as the two charged at her, they quickly stopped, she wiped the sweat off of her head, until a small gust of wind made them all topple over and Dakota was suddenly squished, she kicked helplessly, her shoe fell off and hit Owen in the stomach, it made his stomach grumble. Owen cheered. "Chow, time!"

Everyone was doing something, Dawn was meditating and giving half of an apple to a rat, which then fell onto the floor dead, Dawn gasped, Cody and Scott were arm-wrestling, Sierra was trying to steal everyone's phones to get phone reception, Ann Maria was sobbing and yelling and Alejandro was just watching Ann Maria make a fool of herself, he even posted it on the internet. Heather then walked up to him, grabbed his phone and made a few tweaks to what he had just filmed, then the two burst out laughing watching the video, Alejandro wanted a high-five, however Heather was to busy making the next internet hit; Alejandro The Gorilla, Womanizer, More like, A Woman!

Only Lindsay and Beth weren't seen, they were exploring the island as the snow cleared up, it was summer time. Lindsay saw some flowers grow and grass actually grew on the mountains, Lindsay always knew scientists were wrong about mountains, well, she didn't actually, Beth smiled as the cold finally went away. "We are so lucky we aren't in Antarica." Muttered Beth, "That sign we saw at the beginning was put to fool us, we're just in, in, BomboLomonbo!" Beth beamed. Lindsay walked towards Beth and tapped her on the shoulder, Beth whizzed around and her chin collided with Lindsay's cheek, both laughed then turned away from eachother anr rubbed where they had been hit with a slightly hurt expresson.

When they turned to eachother Lindsay pointed to a cave, it was round and almost crumbling, however voices echoed in the cave, Beth walked towards the cave and listened to the coversation. "Ha, remember how we got them here?" Snorted Blaineley, "Staci, you talked soo much you made them cancel the flight and change it from going to France to here, but to be fair they are preety similar in the summer anyway." Muttered Blaineley, Lindsay and Beth gasped, Lindsay shook her head.

"How sad for the people who wanted to go to France, I did something like that once to my grandma, but," Lindsay sniffed, "She LOVED it!" Lindsay squealed, "She was all 'Lindsay you stupid girl, I HATE this present' haha, it was so funny when she started hugging me, the hug did hurt a little to much but I think she liked it. Voices and more conversations were exchanged, Blaineley knew someone was out there. "Uh oh. Let's hide!" Squealed Lindsay in fear, she clinged onto Beth as she hide behind the cave, she leant on it, and then it crumbled. "I wish I could do that to Hannah!" She said, referring to Heather, Beth and her soon sneaked away as a scream from Blaineley was heard.

"We are so lucky we found their spare clothes in that thing that crashed yesterday." Beth said, she quickly got out a silky, long, red dress and hid behind a wide tree, putting it on, she ran, holding her scouts uniform, she then threw it behind her, the wind carried it and it landed on Blaineley's wrinked face, Blaineley threw this on the floor, panting. "Beth's clothes." She gasped. "You know what this means?" She asked Staci and Jo who were behind her, they looked at Beth's clothes.

"That Beth stripped herself to try and appeal to men. Did you know my great, great, Auntie Bernoi invented stripping, it happened to her when she was on a boat, oh, oh and I can prove this, I have pictures!" Jo and Blaineley screamed, they thought it would probably be Staci posing as her aunt, naked, Staci sighed, crossing her arms, "And they say I'm a compulsive spyer." She pouted. "But imagine if Beth is running around naked-" Started Staci, Jo and Blaineely screamed once again.

"Ew!" Screamed Jo, "I'm not ever going to get that outta my head!" Blaineley agreed, Jo and Blaineley opened there eyes, "As an athlete, you have many things you should be prepared for and THAT was not one of them!" Yelled Jo, shivering, "Serious next time warn us if there is nudity in what your about say!" Staci opened her mouth to speak and Blaineley shut her ears while Jo taped her mouth shut and ran ahead. "Keep up, losers!" Blaineley ran after her and Staci did too, trying to speak.

Cody and Scott were still trying to armwrestle, "For a weakling your not strong!" Cried Scott, trying to distract Cody, who wasn't even focused, he then looked up at Scott and then tried, his face went red and he couldn't beat Scott, he gasped once Scott had beaten him, Scott held his muscles up, victorious, Noah rolled his eyes and got up. "Ha-ha, I'm the strongest here!" Boasted Scott, he had arm wrestled everyone, except Noah, Noah rolled his eyes before looking at Scott.

"You haven't wrestled me." Scott laughed and he and Noah were soon set up, Scott was beaten in a second. "Hey guess what?" Scott was a gape, Noah smirked, raising his eye-brow, he knew Scott would want a rematch. Scott tried again and again and lost. "Another rematch?" Asked Noah, almost taunting him, he was now reading his book and not even trying, Scott was furious.

Beth and Lindsay were on the scene, running, Jo growled, Blaineley quickly caught up with Jo, with Staci behind her. "Fight Lindsay, athlete." Jo sighed and fought Lindsay who was compelety oblivious, yet Lindsay still was victorious. Lindsay cheered. Sadie rolled her eyes, "Joby, you lost!" Growled Blaineley, "What kind of stupid athlete would..." Blaineley then chuckled, soon Blaineley screamed, like a baby, purple smoke surrounded the area and Lndsay and Jo were gone.

Everyone gasped, in shock. "Like, wow, totally unexpected, eee-drama." Sadie said, unenthusiastically, Sadie then gasped, "Noah, I'm turning into you, bummer." She muttered, everyone looked at her, "What? Have you seen him, he IS..." Noah glared at him, "A really, okay guy." She stuck her thumbs up, Noah and Sadie soon rolled their eyes. "Bored," Sadie said, Noah agreed. Noah and Sadie then screamed, "What am I gonna tell Katie, I've turned into some...really okay guy." She said, once again sticking her thumbs up once she saw Noah glaring at her.

"OMG.." Sierra was a gape, "I HAVE to get phone service now, I have so many updates to make!" She wailed, "I need you phones!" She said, Lightning whizzed by and gave her a rugby shaped phone, Sierra thought Lighting had said 'anything for a lady, especially someone not as Sha-handsome as Lightning himself' but ignored it.

"Freak." Muttered Alejandro and Heather, "Stop that!" They both said, "I hate you!" Alejandro winked, "Just, just shut up, yeah." They both said to one another, Heather stormed off and Alejandro started to purr, before walking towards Heather, screaming was heard and Alejandro walked back unharmed and thanks to Blaineley being jealous Heather's hair was messed up, Alejandro smiled at Heather, who simply stomped on his foot and then hugged him. "We could dominate this bunch." They both said. "We have the same idea's, I'm changing my mind." She whispered, kicking Alejandro in the tummy and then she blew a kiss to him and then she hugged Scott as if she were taunting him.

"Guys, we need to find Lindsay and that other guy, or girl, oh no wait, it was a girl." Cody said, Sierra was smitthen with Cody, she drooled someone of it landed on a meditating Dawn, who cringed, she wiped the drool of her and carefully flung it onto Heather's back, Heather gasped, feeling the drool go down her back. "Alright, who did that!?" Dawn stuck up her hand.

"It was an accident.." Dawn muttered, Heather mimicked her, Noah got up and after beating Cody at arm wrestling, patted Dawn on the shoudler, Dawn almost felt relaxed. Ann Maria then suddenly coughed as purple smoke appeared, when it dispersed she was gone. Everyone gasped. Ann Maria coughed, she was near the cave, which had been put back together it showed metal inbetween the broken bits and pieces, infact atleast half of it was now made of metal and only a few pieces were made of actual rock.

"Now Lindsay." Said a text-to speech program, "How many people are in your family?" It asked, "Evil laugh," It also said, "Oh wait, It was supposed to be an evil laugh, oh forget it, so, Lindsay you have 30 seconds to answer if you answer incorrectly, I'll blow up your family's house!" Lindsay gasped, starting to sweat. Ann Maria was intently listening, however Ann Maria then decided to walk in, she tried to be quiet, however her high-heels gave it away, Ann Maria sighed.

"Uh, 23?" Said Lindsay, Ann Maria squinted, she saw B, her eyes widened, "Is it right? is it right? Oh, I hope it is, do you Jonny? Wow you need a facial, I'll get you one when I earn some money." B pressed a bottom and a small explosion was heard, Lindsay gasped, squealed, "Mommy and daddy just got back from shopping, they expect me to be home in 4 weeks!" B was a gape. "And whose house is that? My parents house is across the street," B gasped. Ann Maria cackled.

"Hey B, long time no see, I mean like, seriously, I like saw you last summ' in it, dawg, and you've gone back, like Vito, he is off da ladder, wait, yo back and bad that means stuff in it." Said Ann Maria. "Okay, but, seriously?" Said Ann Maria, "B equals bad, wow, Scum bad Scott was right." Ann Maria chuckled, "And 'ow come you usuin' a test to speech progam, can you not talk?" Howled Ann Maria, she doubled over in laughter chuckling. "I know Heatha and Ava saved you, or something and now you've become bad."

"No, I have not become bad, Blaineley keeps blackmailing me, is it annoying, I mean she is really old, like 49 and I'm just hoping she'll appeal to my sense of mercy and forgiveness but, well it did not wormk." Said the text to speech progam, "Oh, the last word was meant to be work, and I didn't actually blow up Lindsay's house, but Blaineley will believe I will, anyway, I've made a new invention and it's so I can leave this island." Said the text to speech progam. Jo groaned, annoyed. "Take them and Jo, I meant take them and go, this is using a text to speech progam get's you, typo's."

Jo and Lindsay were soon saved by Ann Maria and when she returned to where they were she saw something, "Look," Yelled Scott, "A shooting star!" Ann Maria knew what the shooting star was, she swear she saw it wink.

"Well, gotta go." Blaineley said, "Need to get to my diabolical plan." She muttered and Blaineley pulled out something and then Staci, Jo and Blaineley were gone, everyone groaned.

"She left a stink bomb, seriously!"

* * *

**AN: And I Am done! Two episodes in one, each around 2000 words! Read and Please Review!**


	17. The Disappearence Of Two Lovers

Journey To The Center Of The Mountain

* * *

Disclaimer: Now, If I'm writing this story, which I am, this mean's I DON'T Own TD, or its characters.

People In the story include:

**Ann Maria, Sierra, Owen, Sadie and Beth, Alejandro, Cody, Lindsay and Scott**

**Heather, Eva, **

**Dakota, Noah, Dawn**

* * *

**Out-Fits Include:**

**Ann Maria: **(Her Normal Out Fit) And a pink leather jacket along with black tights and pink lipstick. WSWW (What she will wear): A lime green dress with a bow in the center. A long leather, black suit with matching boots eyeliner and lipstick. She will also wear Izzy's outfit from TD and have a pony-tail like Bridgette. And Finally, she will wear a red top, a green skirt, a leather blue jacket and trainers.

**Sierra: **Her Normal out-fit with only a few changes, (Like different colored jeans or a different colored top.)

** Owen**: He wears his outfit over and over again.

**Sadie**: She only wears a Woolly Mammoth suit for reasons which will eventually be revealed

**Beth**: A Red, long, silky dress (From This Chap)

**Lindsay**: She will wear Dawn's outfit eventually.

**Dawn**: She will wear her normal clothes with only a few changes but eventually she wears different clothes, yet after S3 her clothes stay the same with her jumper only turning blue.

**Cody**: A woolly jumper, the color varies, his bottom half from waist down stays the same, (From This Chapter.)

**Everyone Else?: **There Out-Fits Can be recommended by You Or they can stay in their normal outfit.

* * *

**Episode 11: The Disappearence Of Two Lovers  
**

Heather yawned, awaking, it was a new day. Dawn was already awake and was drinking coconut milk, Heather gasped, Dawn looked up at Heather and also gasped, it was shocking for both of them; they wore the same clothes. Heather blinked, stuttering, while Dawn looked nervous and looked around, she spotted an animal and whispered to it, it replied and Dawn wiped the sweat off of her head, Heather was confused, very confused indeed. She looked at Dawn, who was to busy looking at the sunrise, Heather rolled her eyes storming off. "I'm getting changed, I can't be in the same clothes as her!" Heather said, obviously angered at the situation.

Dakota was next to awake, she too walked towards Dawn, she smiled at Dawn and waved, before sitting down and doing yoga, she hummed, Dawn looked baffled, Dakota opened her eyes. She put her hands on Dawn's shoulder, she then took a deep breath and looked Dawn in the eye, making her feel very uneasy, "Oh," Dawn smiled, then chuckled and then laughed. She wiped a tear from her eye, "You think I need advice, do not let your mind trick you child, no I will read you aura to see what made you think such a thing." Dawn then read Dakota's aura, "Not much has changed since I have last read it, however, wait.. you read MY aura?" Dawn gasped, starting to panic. Dakota looked utterly scared, Dawn was supposed to be sane and one person who couldn't be cracked, Dakota bit her lip, she knew she had struck a small nerve.

"Sorry Dawn, I only read about you getting an aura wrong?" Dawn screamed in embarrasment, she had gotten an aura wrong in 6th grade, she had put it down on her Total Drama application form. "Sorry, but you must face your fears and look yourself in eyes and say i'm Dawn and currently as the day is dawning, I will face my fear and I will see what went and I will," Dawn couldn't resist a little nap, Dakota noticed this and rolled her eyes crossing her arms, she yawned, "I tried." She then got out her phone. "Yay, phone reception!" Everyone else awoke, Sierra and Lindsay were exstatic about the phone reception, Dawn's lip quivered, she breathed in and out trying to forget her conversation with Dakota earlier, Ann Maria saw Dawn acting strange, she shivered during her meditation, her lips quivered and she muttered words while meditating.

Heather and Alejandro were nowhere to be seen. Dawn noticed this and so did Cody, "Uh, guys." He started, "Heather and Alejandro are missing." He said, everyone shrugged and continued to do what they were doing, Cody groaned, he sniffed his orange woolly jumper and wafted the stink away from his nose, they had only just gotten rid of the stink bomb impact. Soon Cody returned wearing a navy blue jumper which was identical to the other one, infact the only noticable difference was the color. Cody tried to gain everyone's attention. "Uh, guys, they could be in trouble, shouldn't we go look for them." Everyone still continued to do what they did. Cody groaned, "Guys-" he was interrupted by all the chatter that was going on, Cody bit his lip, scanning the area to see if tey were nearby.

Sierra walked up to Cody, tapping him on the shoulder, Cody turned. "You know no one serious cares if Alejandro or Heather are gone and besides if they were in trouble, well..." Sierra had nothing to after that, "Uh, um, well you know, we'd hear them scream." Two screams were heard, "Really?" She muttered, Cody flashed Sierra a look and Sierra slumped, frowning, she knew that face. "Fine." She drawled, "I'll help you look for them." She moaned, "In exchange for major TD information." Sierra added quickly, Cody chuckled, "Well come on, spit it out." Sierra said as the two walked away from the group, Cody smiled, opening his mouth, starting to chatter to Sierra. Noah noticed Cody and Sierra had walked away together, he squinted, scoffing, he rolled his eyes.

Heather and Alejandro looked before them, a plane was in front of them, they squealed in glee, they thought the same thing and both yelled; "Let's leave, without the others of course, not cause I like you, just cause the others are annoying!" Heather growled, she hated when that happened, Alejandro smiled, and put a finger on Heather's chin, lifting it up; "Great minds think alike," He muttered, Heather rolled her eyes and shrugged, "Seriously, nothing, was it that corny?" He asked. Heather nodded.

Heather then stopped, "I need to pee!" She flashed Alejandro a cheesy smile and rushed off, she needed to pee, however since she wasn't thhe best navigater, she lost her way. "Great." She grunted, "I bet Alejandro will try that evil approch." Heather then bowed her head in shame, she left Alejandro alone, with a way to escape this island. "How could I have been so stupid!" Growled Heather, "I can't even go back, ugh, great, yipee, lost and alone, let me see. I know, I'll play damsel in distress that way Alejandro has to come to my rescue and I can leave without him, that is, if he hasn't already left, better scream like i've never screamed before." Heather quickly screamed, loudly.

Cody and Sierra, nearby heard it, Cody was then stopped by Sierra, "That's her, Alejandro you better come here, right now so I can trick you, scream." Sierra explained, Heather then screamed again, Cody looked at Sierra who's eyes were wide, "That's her scream, now go!" She said, they ran, but as Heather had ran off, trying to find Alejandro, Sierra and Cody saw no one. "She was just here!" Hissed Sierra, "She's definitley in some soft of trouble, but let's go back.." Cody looked at Sierra who sighed, "Fine, let's keep looking." She moaned. "If I get more info about TD!" Cody sighed, and was thinking for a few minutes, he then opened his mouth.

Scott ran away from Ann Maria, Scott was screaming and screaming and screaming, no one really cared, what bugged everyone was that he screamed like a girl. Eva growled, annoyed, she grabbed both Scott and Ann Maria, "Shut it, otherwise, well, remember Jelinto." Both looked confused, Eva dropped both Ann Maria and Scott on the floor, she dusted her hands, making the two cough. "Exactly." She muttered, making the two glance at eachother and then up at Eva, Scott gulped, Ann Maria breathed in and out and then got up, dusting herself off, once Scott got up she pushed him down, she then laughed at him, preparing to walk away, until Scott pulled Ann Maria down.

Heather now got out her phone, she checked the message and her eyes widened, within moments she had gone pale, she started to stutter in complete shock. She growled, obviously angry, her phone crumbled into pieces as she held it tight, her fae grew red and she screamed loudly, "No one, and I mean no one, leaves me behind!" She hissed, she walked off, trying to navigate her way through the mountain, she eventually saw the plane, on the ground, Alejandro was nowhere to be seen, Heather laughed evilly, she ran towards the plane and tripped on a wire, she had broken her ankle, at that moment a card was thrown into Heather's view, Heather gasped, Alejandro has inentionally broken her ankle, she growled, crawling away, she was now very angry, she then smiled, grinning. "Ha, no one hurts me and get away with it!"

Sadie was bored, she then got up, frowining, she sighed, looking around, she then noticed something, "H-Hey, guys!" She whistled to get everyone's attention, "Cody and Sierra are missing." Everyone gasped and looked around, realiizng what Sadie said was true. "Dakota," Dakota didn't look up, she was painting her nails, "Dawn and Noah and me will look for them." Without allowing any objections, Sadie trudged onwards the others had no choice but to follow. "Noah, Dawn check over yonder." She pointed ahead, Dawn nodded, giggling as she dragged Noah with her to go where they had been sent, Noah sulkily followed as Dawn's feet occasionally left the ground while Noah tried to read his book. "Dakota," Sadie said, turning to Dakota, Sadie quickly slapped the nail polish out of Dakota's hands, "Check for clues that may tell us why they came out here, wait!" Sadie gasped, "Cody said something about Heather and Alejandro being missing, maybe they went to look for them?"

Dakota, not paying any attention at all, yawned, "Yeah, maybe." Dakota was to focused on painting her nails, she looked up and no one was in sigh, she simply shrugged and sang loudly, dancing, she had soon stopped when she saw Heather who was growling at her, Dakota smiled nervously, walking back, Heather rolled her eyes and motioned for Dakota to pick her up, Dakota glanced at her nail polish and Heather her eyes kept glnacing at them both, over and over, until Heather got so impatient she slapped the nail polish out of her hand, Dakota gawked in shock, she now growled, "Seriously." She said, slowly, she stared at Heather, begrudgingly. Heather laughed and was son swiped off the ground in a flash, "No, where are we?" She asked Heather who groaned, Sadie luckily came back and grabbed Dakota. Heather screamed, mouthing thar she needed the toilet, Sadie rolled her eyes, Dakota then smiled, "Oh yeah, everything is your toilet here, go pee behind that bush!" Heather facepalmed herself as she slowly limped towards a bush. After peeing, she tried to make a run for it.

Noah and Dawn were chatting and having a nice time until Heather, now crawling, bumped into them, Dawn and Noah flashed suspicious looks at Heather, who sighed, before cawlinf off, Dakota and Sadie ran towards Heather, who had now bumped into Cody and Sierra, Cody and Sierra fell on the floor, Heather was laying on the floor in absoloute pain, and Noah had tripped, Dawn just fell because she thought it was some sort of game, Dakota appeared with another bottle of nail polish, she was a few feet away from the group. "Third time lucky." She muttered. Heather groaned, "But where is Alejandro and how come you have a broken ankle?" Asked Dakota, everyone got up, excluding Heather, who now had everyone stare at her.

Heather opened her mouth and then smiled and she crawled away, pretty fast, everyone just let her go. "I need... to find... Alejandro." Heather panted, she scrapped her knees along the way.

* * *

AN: That's Episode 11 In full! Remember when I said each episode would have atleast 6000 words in it, I changed my mind, I tried doing that with one my older stories and it got WAY out of hand. So now the episode are around 2000 words, episode 12 will be coming soon and so will our first departure.

**Wanna Know Another Episode Name From another season, maybe?: **If you do it's your lucky day, I'm giving all the viewers a chance to find out what episode a certain character is departing. I'll give you a hint the certain character is female, she has said the name of the episode in the story.

**Look in An Old Buddy Is Found, the female character is with SADIE. See what she says with Sadie and message me the answer.**

**Also, If you CANNOT Review because you have already reviewed a chapter 17, then message me what you want to happen and about how good/bad the episode was.**


	18. One Lover Is 'Found'

Journey To The Center Of The Mountain

* * *

Disclaimer: Now, If I'm writing this story, which I am, this mean's I DON'T Own TD, or its characters.

People In the story include:

**Ann Maria, Owen, and Beth, Lindsay, Scott, Eva,  
**

**Heather, **

**Alejandro,**

**Sierra, ****Sadie, ****Dakota, Noah, Dawn, ****Cody**

* * *

**Episode 12: Only One Lover is Found  
**

* * *

Heather had once again been caught, Dakota, Sadie, Noah and Dawn brought her to the group and barrackaided any ways she could exit, "Heather's been found!" Announced Dawn, in a slightly quiet voice, despite this everyone had heard her and shrugged, not really bothered, Heather scoffed, gasping. "We found Cody and Sierra?" Dawn added weakly, everyone cheered, Heather looked deeply annoyed.

She opened her mouth and started to yell, "Hello? I'm back, Heather? The girl who hasn't already beaten you!" A few cheers were heard but mostly from Owen, "I will beat all of you up now,." She shouted, Owen gulped, he silenced. "I didn't say stop!" She said to Owen who cheered nervously, pleading some others to cheer, "I can't see how you all got on Total Drama, i'm obviously the show-stopper, aren't I, losers? I mean how did they," Eva growled, clapping her big, meaty hands as if signaling her to stop.**  
**

"You are a showstopper cause you made everyone stop watching the show!" Eva laughed and so did everyone else, as Heather was crawling on the floor, she didn't even both arguing back. "So why do you have a broken ankle, did Latino finally snap?" She taunted, Heather growled, then nodded, Eva's eyes widened, "This is even funnier than the time this girl pushed Alejandro off a cliff and started swearing at him!" Everyone, even Heather laughed remembering that moment. "But seriously, Alejandro ditched you," Heather pointed to her ankle, "And he broke your ankle?" Eva looked almost worried, Heather regretted her actions, she shook her head, "So how did you break your ankle?" Eva asked, wanting to hear it.

"I tripped." Heather said, it wasn't a lie, technically she did trip, Eva wanted a better explanation, she stared at Heather expecting one, Heather sighed, "I was running from a shadow and I tripped over a tree branch and the shadow was a banana." She muttered, Eva grinned, believing the explanation, she chuckled, falling over, Dawn was not convinced and she read her aura, soon she tried to muster a glare but it looked like she was doing some creepy happy face at Heather. Soon everyone was talking and Dawn tapped Heather on the shoulder, Heather jumped and turned, she then crossed her arms, squinting at the smaller girl. "What?" She asked. Dawn simply stared at Heather, Heather completely understood her and sighed, she turned, Dawn tapped on the back and when Heather turned she was nowhere to be seen, she nodded in approval and then turned, letting out a small scream as she saw Dawn standing in front of her.

"So, you read my aura, okay, fine, you got me there, I didn't trip, well I did but the story around it was made up!" Dakota ears pricked up upon hearing this, she silently listened for more information. "I was running in the forest trying to find the plane that Alejandro and me had found, we were going to leave together and Alejandro had said he would leave me behind, and soon I saw it, the fuctioning plane, not a deathtrap like the one in TDWT, so I rushed to it and Alejandro set up a trap and it tripped me over and I broke my ankle, and then I saw a note, it was from him, he purposely tripped me to make sure I wouldn't backstab him and he said it was an accident!" Dakota gasped and was in complete shock, she smiled at Heather and Dawn as their coversation was finished, much to Heather's pleasure.

Alejandro meanwhile was bored, "Hmm, if she can't make her way here with a broken ankle, bye-bye!" He yawned, "Me pregunto si mi dulce se suba, a pesar del hecho de que rompí el tobillo, hmm, si ella no vuelve o vuelve aquí estaré aparto solo y lo triste que va a ser eso? Muy. Sin embargo, ese pequeño viaje hasta fue a causa de lo que hizo para mí en Drama Total Gira Mundial. Como gané el millon, me di cuenta de que, obviamente, no gané el corazón y con el tiempo que tenía que dejar ir." Alejandro said, in Spanish, "Oh, I didn't realise I was talking in Spanish, eh, no biggie." He shrugged, sighing, he looked at wrist watch and nervously watched the moments tick by.

Scott and Ann Maria were intently listening to what Dakota told them and everyone else, excluding Dawn and Heather"...And that's what happened..." Dakota finished her tale. Everyone was in shock, well almost everyone, Ann Maria stood up, put on more hairspray and sneaked away, Scott scratched his butt, smelt his armpits and then noticed Ann Maria was gone, he carefully took one step at a time, he did not want to alarm everyone, he ran quickly upon seeing how far ahead Ann Maria was, Ann Maria quickly turned, Scott froze, Ann Maria walked to him, smiling, she sniffed him, before coughing, she flicked him on the nose and tickled him, he still didn't move, Ann Maria then kicked him in the crotch, 10 times, he still didn't move. Ann Maria shrugged and walked onwards, when she had her back turned, Scott screamed into the snow and followed Ann Maria, he held his private place, shielding it, incase it happened again, Scott nervous walked ahead, he noticed Ann Maria stopped, so Scott stopped.

Ann Maria held a turtle in her hand, she stroked it, Scott quickly hid and took a pictures of them together, Ann Maria gasped, "Wha- who there?" She said, worried, she held the turtle, Scott revealed himself laughing, he held the pictures. "Give me back that picture pit-snffer!" Scott smiled, declining Ann Maria offer, Ann Maria was annoyed, she stepped forward, she got off a heel and placed the turtle down, turning it another way, she then started to beat up Scott with her heel, Scott screamed, but was clinging onto the picture. Ann Maria stood up, growling, "Give it, red, I always knew you played dirty, but I didn't know yyou played as dirty as you looked!" Ann Maria insulted. Scott took offence to that for a moment, he then turned around, chuckling.

"Wait 'till everyone sees this!" Scott taunted, Ann Maria bowed her head in shame, "Unless.." He drawled out, Ann Maria looked up, hopeful, "You... kiss..." Ann Maria hoped he wouldn't say it, "Me." Ann Maria coughed, puking, she walked up to Scott and shut her eyes, kicking him quickly in the crotch, she snatchhed the picture off him.

"Eh, not as good as when I kicked you in the crotch 10 times, but okay." She shrugged, "Suck on that, losa'!" Scott chocked out incoherent words and fell to the floor, Ann Maria walked passed him.

Sadie and Owen cheered happily, "Hey Heather." Said Owen, who quickly grabbed Heather, "Try some food." He shoved some food in Heather's mouth, "Want milk?" Heather nodded and as Owen had only one hand on Heather, she swalloed the food and grabbed his hand anf flipped him over, Owen smiled, "That was fun, but I'm hungry, do you have any food, oh, wait Heather ate it, the pig." Owen chuckled only to get a faceful of milk, "Ooh," Said Owen, "It feels all nice and warm, arrg." He said, Sadie looked scared, she stepped away from Owen, the two (Owen and Sadie) wanted to cheer Heather up after hearing about what Alejandro had done, Sadie was more forced into it, though. Heather needed to get to Alejandro.

"Just because the guy broke my ankle to make sure I didn't somehow make him stay here dosen't make him a bad person, I mean infact it was well played, I would've wanted revenge if i had humiliated him on TV, so compare to what he went through, I suppose it's fine." Heather muttered, "But with Sado and Fat-Factor watching that'll be hard." After thinking she called Owen and Sadie over, "Owen, Sadie bring me to the toilet, I'll do the rest." Owen and Sadie glanced at eachother and shrugged, Heather was soon in front of a tree, Heather facepalmed herself, "There are no toilets here." She muttered, "I changed my mind," Heather said, "I-I," Heather started to tear up, "Need some privacy as Alejandro did you know." She then sobbed loudly, Owen and Sadie walked away, skeptical. Heather then cheered.

She then got out her phone, Lightning whizzed by and took it, however moments later it was returned, Heather shook her head, her phone suddenly vibrated, she answered the call; it was Lightning, "Hey beautiful, wanna go out some time and have a piece of Sha-Lightning?" He asked, Heather quickly ended the call, her phone rang, "What's your favorite happy movie?" Asked a sickly voice, Heather screamed, not hearing the word happy, ahe was soon chucking her phone on the floor, "What?" It was Lightning, "Lightning was only askin', honey," Heather wiped the sweat off her head. "Seriously, chicks these-" Heather ended the call and deleted Lightning's number from her phone, "Aw Sha-crap." Said a distant voice, that sounded similar to Lightning's.

Cody was watching Lindsay, Lindsay turned and waved at Cody, who waved back, Lindsay wore a bikini as it was sunny. Cody drooled, Sierra and Noah glared at Lindsay, Noah then smiled at Dawn, almost as if he were gazing at her lovingly, "So, guys, where is Hannah, or is it Heather, I don't actually want to remember." She pointed out, due to her hatred of Heather. Sadie and Owen gasped, everyone eventually caught on and gasped, Owen and Sadie rushed to where she had last been seen, however she was not in sight. "Yay!" Cheered Lindsay, "No, mean girl, no mean girl." She danced happily, before tripping, "Ow." She said, rubbing her sore spot.

Scott groaned as he got up, he sighed, he really, really, really did not like Ann Maria, "With her tanned skin and nice red eyes, or were they green." Scott muttered, "Eh." Said Scott, he then walked off to find the others, he found Heather, however she tripped him up and crawled right away from him, Scott was in shock.

"Ravioli." Muttered Beth. "Ravioli, Ravioli, Ravioli," She repeated, confusing everyone, she noticed everyone staring at her, "Oh, sorry, it's just that my mom used to make great, and I mean great, raviol," She drooled, "That's how good it is, I'm drooling over food, that's what Owen does not me," She pointed to Owen, who was drooling, "And do I look like Owen?" She asked, many of the others said yes, "Wow, I'm SO going to the gym when we get back." Beth shivered.

Sierra grabbed Beth's phone, "Sorry I need phone reception," She aplogized, within a few moments, she was cliking buttons faster than anyone had every seen her do, and within a minute she had updated all her 24 blogs. Sierra wiped the sweat off her head, she was about to hand the phone to Beth, "Oopsy, need to log out." Sierra then quickly logged out and due to her doing everyone so fast the phone stopped working it froze, Beth gasped as Sierra handed it to her, "Oh," Chuckled Sierra, "This is ironic it happened to me and it was YOUR fault." She said, Beth glared at her, Sierra looked worried, "What, It's not like I meant for that to happen." She said, Beth marched up to her and Sierra stepped back, "Eeek." She mustered out. "Help me."

* * *

**AN: This was super hard to write! 2 Episodes In A Day, 2 Days In A Row, Wow, I am dedicated and Please PM me what you thought about the story, or if you can, just simply review.**

**So, Yeah, Have A Good Day, Chocolate Sponges.**


	19. Lightning Finds Someone On Something

Journey To The Center Of The Mountain

* * *

Disclaimer: Now, If I'm writing this story, which I am, this mean's I DON'T Own TD, or its characters.

People In the story include:

**Ann Maria, Owen, and Beth, Lindsay, Scott, Eva,  
**

**Heather, **

Alejandro,

**Sierra, ****Sadie, ****Dakota, Noah, Dawn, ****Cody**

* * *

**Episode 13: Lightning Finds Someone on Something  
**

* * *

Lightning was just chilling, he was walking around, looking for something to do, when he heard an engine rev, he walked over to the sound, his football boots squeaked loudly as he walked over. Lightning looked at what he saw and became bug-eyed in front of him was a crisp, new shiny white plane and someone was inside, Lightning stepped inside the plane, breathing in and out, preparing himself for any surprises, he looked around, however when he turned, a smirking Alejandro was in front of him, he wriggled his eyebrows and this crept Lightning out, Alejandro walked closer to Lightning and closer, Lightning accidently stepped out of the plane which a feet above the ground, Alejandro, somehow made the entrance become sealed, Lightning saw his foot get squished by the plane, as Alejandro drove the plane, slowly and purposely over his foot, Lightning screamed "Sha-ow!" before fainting, Alejandro then took off, never to be seen again.

After regaining consciousness Lightning gasped and rushed to everyone, when he eventually found them, he was tired, sweaty and panting, everyone looked up at him including Heather who was being detained. "Alejandro.." He panted, Heather gasped, Lightning wiped the seat of his head, "Has left on a.." Heather was stunned. "..Plane." Lightning finished, "He Sha-ran over my over lovely foot!" Lightning began to sob, "Lightning may never play sports." Lightning realized he was crying and he smiled, "Lightning was not crying." He denied, "He was seeing what it was like, and xrying is for weaklings." Lightning muttered before rushing off, however he soon rushed back. "Anyone wanna date," He gestured to himself and started to purr, "This.." Heather threw a shoe at him and Lightning left.

"Alejandro left..." She said almost hurt, she then scoffed, "Good riddance!" She growled, "Anyway, I got his phone.." She chuckled, holding up his phone. "Sucker." Heather muttered. Heather then walked away from the others. SHe looked around, making sure no one was looking she then sang;

"He's gone, now it's me as one,  
I am gonna have to look after these guys  
But all I say Is Gonna be lies  
And hopefully that won't lead to my demise,"

Heather after singing turned to the others, Noah was screaming frantically his face was red he turned around, growling at Heather, Dawn tried to consolve him but to no avail; "What's... happening?" She asked. "Oh, and did I tell you all, Alejandro broke my ankle, we, and well you know this part, we found a plane and schemed to leave, however I needed to go the toilet and Alejandro said he would leave without me the next day. Yeah, I forgot the trees were the toilets. So anyway, what happened was I saw the plane, with Alejandro out of sight. So I thought Alejandro had lied and that I WOULD leave without him, however Alejandro set up a trap and broke my ankle to stop me from going without him, he also wanted revenge for what happened in Total Drama World Tour. So, is this your first time hearing this or did I already tell you?" She asked, a few people were about to speak, but Heather quickly interrupted them and continued to speak. "Or did someone else tell you? Was it Dawn? she knew before anyone."

"Actually." Lindsay said, sticking up her hand, nervously, "It was Carleight who told us that." Lindsay admitted. Everyone looked confused, "That is Carleigh right?" Asked Lindsay, pointing to Dakota, everyone shook their heads, "It's not, ooh." Muttered Lindsay, she looked down and squealed seeing her reflection in her boots, she began to cue and freshen up with Beth peering over, Lindsay screamed as Beth's reflection. "Ew, Belle can you see that hideously spotty girl beside me?" Beth blushed in embarrassment, Lindsay gasped, realizing it was Beth. "Hmm, but with a little makeover the girl could look prettier than, than.. me!" Beth looked exstactic. Lindsay looked nervous, "Where should I start?" She asked herself, quietly making sure Beth couldn't here. Lindsay smiled sheepishly.

"Hey, I'm just gonna, shush right now.." Dakota said as Heather towered above her, "Wait, why are you angry that I told them," She jerked her thumb towards them, "Would it have made a difference, I mean were you not gonna tell then?" Dakota stood up, "Why are you sweating, Why aren't you answering the question? Did you steal my nail polish because it was my last one? Do you like Alejandro, because," Dakota chuckled, "Sierra has been bugging me about it because she couldn't be bothered to ask. Why are you stepping backwards, are you scared? Did you sing a sing earlier? Do you actually have a heart, or feelings?"

Ann Maria began to join in, along with Scott, "Do you like hairspray? Why are you so pale? Ever heard of tan? Scott told me you said I look like a man, is it true?" Asked Ann Maria, she tapped her heels impatiently, Heather wiped the swat off of her face and stepped forward, angrily glaring at Ann Maria, Heather breathed in and Ann Maria yawned as Heather's mouth opened Scott began to talk.

"Wanna go out? Wanna go out? Wanna go out? Why haven't you said yes? Is it my armpits? I'm way better than Alejandro, don't you agree? Are you gonna pucker up?" Heather then screamed, loudly, Scott stepped back, Heather quickly pounced on him, growling, "Okay, okay!" Said Scott, putting his hands up, he was crying for mercy.

Heather stood up, "I am gonna answer all of your questions," She said to Dakota, "Okay, well, I was angry that you told them because I was going to tell them in my own time, I was going to tell them but with it coming from you, it made a big difference, I was sweating because, you wouldn't let me speak, bimbo, also I wouldn't steal your tacky nail polish what are you 15, your nail was so last year, and I do not like Alejandro, I mean he's okay, but he is a poser and not my type, the reason I was stepping backwards earlier isn't your business and why would I be scared of someone as weird as you, why are you famous again? I did NOT sing earlier, anyone who thought I did will get a beat down, I don't need to have feelings but I have a heart, if you tell anyone I said this, oh you won't have a heart!"

"Hey, Noah!" Yelled Sadie, "Shut it, I'm trying to listen to Heather, ugh, fine, I stole you book, just to see how you would take it, so shut up and fetch..!" Sadie yelled, she quickly threw the book faraway, Noah ran off to get it. "So, continue." Sadie said to Heather.

"Ann Maria, I do not like hairspray, unlike you, tan is not my style, have you actually got a mirror? You look a circus freak. I am pale and proud, I mean were you born spraying yourself with tan, I know you won't be able to get THAT off. And you don't look like a man, just a transsexual woman, or even at best a female monkey." Ann Maria was in shock, Scott was struggling to hold in his laughs. Scott, I will NEVER go out with you, full stop. And oh, it's just your armpits, it's everything, you're ugly, you smell, and if I went on, I'd never finish, I would date Owen instead of you if I had the choice and well I explaioned the reason I never said yes."

Owen smiled, raising his eyebrows, "Huba, huba."

* * *

**Credits- With The Special Voices of-**

**Athena Karkanis: **Anne Maria

**Carleigh Beverly: **Dakota

**James Wallis: **Scott

**Lauren Lipson: **Sadie

**Rachel Wilson: **Heather

**Stephanie Anne Mills: **Lindsay

**Scott McCord: Owen**

_**Along with..**_

**Tyrone Savage: Lightning**

* * *

**The Fake Blooper Segment!**

"ACHAENVAE!" Scott spluttered, "Wait, Can be try this again, AHOKOLACHE!" Scott groaned, "Geez, no one is going to believe these bloops, these are scripted, and the show is real, wait, are YOU mocking me being stranded on a mountain? and also I don't say Avant-garde in the episode!" Scott hissed.

"Cut!" Said a voice off screen, "You're right... so your fired!"

"Fired from what?" Asked Scott, "Seriously I am actually stuck on a mountain and, hey wait, how come I am not at the mountain right now, this show isn't fake? Is it?" Scott asked, "And anyway, who are you, and don't say the director, cause this isn't an acting set, no one is acting!" Scott yelled, "I can say Avent Gurde perfectly, wait I just said it wrong, grr, this is so, arrgh!" Screamed Scott.

Scott then awoke from his dream, "Woah." He looked around, he was still on the mountain, he wiped the sweat off his head. "Can you imagine if this was scripted and we were all acting, that'd be horrible, but good for TV."

* * *

**AN: This was such a hard chapter to write, I didn't have much planned for this. Also, Who am I focusing on too much? Heather? Owen? Noah? Dawn? Cody? Tell me!  
**


	20. Witnessing Da Blossom

Journey To The Center Of The Mountain

* * *

Disclaimer: Now, If I'm writing this story, which I am, this mean's I DON'T Own TD, or its characters.

People In the story include:

**Ann Maria, Owen, and Beth, Lindsay, Scott, Eva,  
**

**Heather, **

Alejandro,

**Sierra, ****Sadie, ****Dakota, Noah, Dawn, ****Cody**

* * *

**Episode 14: Da Witness Of A Blossum  
**

* * *

Ann Maria walked towards something and she suddenly had a vision; Ann Maria stood in front of a palm tree, Dawn and Noah lent against a palm tree, "I ban you... from seeing eachother!" The vision ended and Ann Maria had a blank look on her face, she blinked, then stared at a bush, full of flowers, Ann Maria strode towards the bush, she snatched a bunch of flowers of a bush. Ann Maria hissed, and stormed off, soon she eventually found the group, she scanned everyone. Dawn and Noah sparked her attention, Ann Maria was shocked, flabbergasted even. Dawn and Noah were completely away from eachother, she chuckled. Ann Maria braced herself and started to spray tan over herself, arguing was heard, Ann Maria yawned, she then sprayed the two people who were arguing, however her eyes were shut. Arguing was heard and when Ann Maria opened her eyes she had accidentally, continuously, in fact Ann Maria was still spraying Dawn, who was unaffected.

Everyone screamed, the arguing silenced and everyone stared at Dawn, Heather chuckled, "Freak-o-o." Heather whispered to Dawn. Dawn opened her eyes and yawned, as her eyes opened a mirror was placed in front of her face. "O-oh, well this is, this is, well a predicament, I mean, may I have a clean cloth?" Dawn asked, nervously. Soon she was handed a cloth and it touched her and suddenly all the tan disappeared and the cloth looked as if it had been charred and burnt, Heather growled, "Hippo, or Hippie, you killed my cloth and.." Heather smiled, despite it being incredibly forced, it looked convincing. Heather's voice got softer, "You know what, I have a better idea, you WILL pay hippo, oh you will." Dawn looked worried, Noah walked up to Dawn, making Ann Maria become worried, Sierra glanced around and noticed this, she looked confused.

"Uh, hey.. guys." Sadie said, trying to achieve the attention of the others, she also wanted to ease the tension, "Me and.. uh?" Sadie scanned the area, Ann Maria looked crazy, Scott looked creepier than usual and Noah looked bored, then she beamed, "Me and Beth!" She screamed quickly, Beth stepped back, looking nervous. "Oh, uh I meant me and Beth are gonna... pick some berries!" She grabbed Beth and pulled her as she walked. Sadie waved, smiling weakly, "Yeah.." Sadie then began to talk fast. "Me and Beth are gonna pick some berries me and her are best buddies as you know Katie's gone, ooh, I haven't cried when saying the word Katie, EE!" Sadie then continued to drag Beth away, who gulped, everyone watched until Beth was out of view, Heather then turned to Dawn, who stood up, scared.

Scott then smiled at the group, he sneaked off, wiping the sweat off his face, Scott then walked around the island and occasionally saw trees and very, very scary creatures. Eventually he came across a large stash off food, Scott giggled and smiled and drooled. A figure behind him gasped, Scott turned and turned, nervously chuckling, "It's not what it looks like okay Owen!" Scott said, Owen on the other hand, flashed a disapproving look at Scott and pushed Scott aside, rushing to the food. "Hey, if you don't tell anyone, I'll give you food from here." Scott grinned as Owen nodded and suddenly munched on his collection, Scott dusted his hands and dived in, his pile was 12ft tall, full of refrigerated food.

Owen then gasped, thinking, Scott wearily looked at him, "Uh," Started Owen, spitting out food which landed on a disgusted Scott, who soon wiped the food off, Owen quickly began again. "We should tell the others," Owen quickly rushed to tell the others, however he soon was tired and Scott handed him food, gesturing him to shush, within a minute Owen had farted, Scott cringed, "Heh, heh, sorry.." He apologized.

Dawn grinned, "Yes!" Dawn cheered, "Noah you helped me get a horrible stink!" She mused, her and Noah highfived, Ann Maria was very annoyed, Dawn and Noah had bonded a lot. Ann Maria was confused as to how the two became friends, Ann Maria growled and suddenly she walked up to Noah and he turned and once Noah stared her in the eyes, Ann Maria had a vision again; Ann Maria had already banned eachother from seeing eachother; "Get away, you know what!" Ann Maria suddenly grabbed Noah and... Then it stopped; the vision had ended and Noah was now chatting to Dawn, Ann Maria tried to keep her cool, but couldn't.

Beth looked worried, more than usual, she tapped the taller girl, "Sadie, we have passed this pile of Owen's 6 times already.. and it is starting to pong!" Moaned Beth, "I mean, hey.. what's that snarling sound..?" Asked Beth nervously, Sadie gasped, a snarling sound stopped, Sadie and Beth looked around, worried. "Okay, now that's gone, hey look a bunny!" Beth cooed, the small rabbit rushed into a cave growling was heard and Beth gasped, rushing towards the cave, soon she had entered the cave. Sadie then quickly rushed towards the cave, running inside, soon the cave collapsed.

Sadie screamed in agony; "BETH, DID YOU GET ME STUCK IN A CA-A-A-VE?!"

Ann Maria was annoyed, "Pick yer one who you want to separate!" Growled Ann Maria to Cody and Sierra. "I'm choosin' moonface." Ann Maria growled at Dawn, who was sketching on her notebook. Cody and Sierra looked confused, glancing at eachother nervously, Ann Maria rushed up to them, they were leaning against a palm tree, "I ban you!...from seeing eachother!" Dawn and Noah burst out laughing.

Ann Maria walked away, Cody and Sierra watched; nervous. Ann Maria walked along the mountain, which was concrete, a large pink, heel shaped which clawed down onto the concrete, scrapping her heel along the concrete, while laughing evilly was heard from above. In other words, Ann Maria scrapped her heels onto the concrete and laughed evilly, Ann Maria quickly turned and her expression turned sour, Ann Maria quickly grabbed Dawn, hurting her arm, due to her strong grip, and then threw Dawn side softly, Noah was already reading his book, as if he was not caring. "You Dannie, or whatev's your name is, can do better than eggy." She growled, Dawn chuckled, confusing Ann Maria.

Cody and Sierra walked away and bumped into Noah; who looked annoyed, "Look No-A-lot, Dawn, I think she likes...you." Admitted Cody, Noah burst out laughing, Cody stuck up his finger as if to stop him, Cody currently had a perplexed face on. "Um, you to have been spending a lot of time together though, right, I mean, reading and other stuff, and this you cannot deny because we have ALL seen it happen." Revealed Cody.

Muttering was heard, "But I don't like Noah, I mean I do, but as a friend, listen, please do not hide the fact that you like Noah, Ann Maria it is obvious, I mean all you need to do is talk to him."

"What!?"

"What!?"

"What!?"

"What!?" Growled Ann Maria, "You said something!" Dawn looked confused and stepped forward, peering ahead, she saw faint figures running away, Ann Maria also noticed this, "Ugh," She groaned, "They actually think, that I, like Noah, look hippe, I DO NOT!" She yelled. Dawn, however was gone, Ann Maria was confused, "What a creepy little girl, I mean she is SO pale and weird." Ann Maria said, "Was she left in a tree when she was a baby, or is she just plain creepy?" Ann Maria asked herself.

Ann Maria turned and then saw Noah confused, "How did I get here?" He muttered, he looked up, into Ann Maria's eyes, Ann Maria's eyes looked into his, they both smiled, "Wow, this so not boring.." Noah remarked, breaking the moment, Ann Maria quickly pushed him down. "Look, look.." He started, putting his hands up in a defensive pose. He spoke calmly, "I know you don't like me.." Ann Maria nodded, "And I don't like you, I don't like Dawn either, we are just friends and I know she can probably do better." Ann Maria nodded at this statement, agreeing with Noah, who began to talk again. "But," Noah stood up, and then resisted the urge to make a snarky comment once seeing Ann Maria was gone. "I'll nickname her A bit more Man than tan." He said, chuckling, he was also referring to Ann Maria.

Beth and Sadie were now looking at a rabbit, "Aw," Cooed Beth, "How sweet." Sadie quickly whacked the rocks, swelling up her big meaty. Sadie then grabbed some small pieces of and made them into a cake, Beth turned and saw a tall cake looming over her, with Sadie smiling proudly at her creation. "What? I can cook." Sadie revealed, "And I can sew, I made these clothes," She said, gesturing to her woolly mammoth suit. "And if anyone says anything about my weight, I'll either cry or say; "How dare you call me fat!" She started, "Any fat person will be better than you, they are nice, you're not, nice people end up getting houses, while people like you will get nowhere by having that stinking attitude, Fat people are larger than you, but that means we can smother you in our greatness!" Sadie continued, "You have the fattest inside's ever and that is not a good thing, you need to start respecting others, not intimating them."

Sadie then gasped. "A gap.." Sadie jumped threw the gap slid out of the cave, Beth followed, the cave crumbled, "Wow, that cave has crumbled A LOT of times." Sadie remembered. Soon, once they were with the group everyone was fine. "Hey, guys we found a rabbit." Squealed Sadie. Beth then whispered something in Sadie's ear, "We ain't allowed animals," Sadie snapped her fingers, "Daw."

"Ann Maria has a turtle!" Scott blurted out as him and Owen arrived on the scene. "And Owen ate a secret stack of food!"

Owen gasped, "It was Scott's secret pile of food!"

Beth also started to speak, "Dawn uses her powers to get extra food and she feeds it to the animals!"

Dawn also spoke then; "Sierra steals all your phones and breaks them at night, so there is no way we can call the authorities now."

Sierra sheepishly smiled and giggled; "Guys, we should start running!"

A moment later, Beth, Sadie, Dawn, Owen, Sierra, Ann Maria and Scott were running away.

* * *

Fake Bloopers Segment:

"ACHAENVAE!" Scott spluttered, "Wait, Can be try this again, AHOKOLACHE!" Scott groaned, "Geez, no one is going to believe these bloops, these are scripted, unlike the show and I don't say Avant-garde in the episode!" Scott hissed.

"Cut!" Said a voice off screen, "He's right... so your fired!"

"Fired from what?" Asked Scott, "Seriously I am actually stuck on a mountain and, hey wait, how come I am not at the mountain right now, this show isn't fake? Is it?" Scott asked, "And anyway, who are you, and don't say the director, cause this isn't an acting set, no one is acting!" Scott yelled, "I can say Avent Gurde perfectly, wait I just said it wrong, grr, this is so, arrgh!" Screamed Scott.

Scott then awoke from his dream, "Woah." He looked around, he was still on the mountain, he wiped the sweat off his head. "Can you imagine if this was scripted and we were all acting, that'd be horrible, but good for TV."

* * *

**Preview Of Episode 15: (Next Episode):**

"Hey," Said Owen, talking into a phone, "Scott's trying to become nice, so what should I do to help him?" Owen asked, on the other side of the phone, Blaineley chuckled.

"Uh, hello?"

* * *

Owen looked hurt, and walked away, "Blaineley gave me advice.." He pouted, he then realized something, "Blaineley, must be...mmm, cheese..." Owen started to drool. Then he gasped, "Blaineley's evil!"

Blaineley chuckled, she then had a phone ring; she picked it up; immense yelling was heard, she disconnected the call; "Oh. Owen, you think you know everything, well when we mess with your mind and bring in 'Izzy' let's see what'll happen.." Blaineley laughed evilly.

* * *

**AN: So, that's the episode? Also, you can ask questions about the story, yes, even ones that contain spoilers, they will be answered at the beginning of the chapter!**


	21. Ugh, That Guy Being Nice? Yeah right!

Journey To The Center Of The Mountain

* * *

Disclaimer: Now, If I'm writing this story, which I am, this mean's I DON'T Own TD, or its characters.

People In the story include:

**Ann Maria, Owen, and Beth, Lindsay, Scott, Eva,  
**

**Heather, **

Alejandro,

**Sierra, ****Sadie, ****Dakota, Noah, Dawn, ****Cody**

* * *

**Episode 15: Him? Becoming Nice, Yeah, Right!  
**

* * *

A blonde piece of hair wriggled, if you looked deeply inside the hair it was not a nice sight, with dandruff scattered over the place and roots showing it was horrible; shockingly this hair belonged to Lindsay. Lindsay scraped her almost 2 week old heels along the floor, she then lent down, crouching, she crawled towards a large pink, rectangular bag, it had stripes of dark pink scattered on it, Lindsay scratched her hair, white flaky dandruff fell out of it; Lindsay squinted, "Eek!" She squealed, "That's not snow," Lindsay gasped, putting her finger up to her lips, "It's, it's," Lindsay then shrugged and pounced on the bag, she scavenged threw it and grinned as she picked out some shampoo, Lindsay then quickly began to apply it to herself, until a figure loomed over her, grinning, or smirking. "Hi, Doory, have you lost Namo?" Lindsay asked, "Ooh, Doory, do you need some makeup too, feel free to look in my bag." Lindsay shoved the back towards the feet of the girl that stood before her, which was, in reality Dakota, "Ps," Lindsay started to whisper, "Have you noticed Hannah dying in a pit of blood and fire and... Hey? Here she comes now." Infact Lindsay was correct Heather wore a blue dress with dots of red scattered around her name which was in the center of the shirt and was in bright bold black, a few sequins around the name were noticeable.

"We are on a mountain," Growled Dakota, "And you steal my bag!" Dakota glared at Lindsay as Dakota snatched her bag off the floor, "You are dumb." Muttered Dakota, Lindsay, not knowing what this meant shrugged, "And.. Wow you can't tell a dream from reality," She sneered as Heather walked over. "All of us who were being chased had a lucky break, were you chased? Oh," Dakota then chuckled, "I doubt you'd remember!" Dakota, with a flip of her hair, strutted away and then walked back, wearing a long green dress which covered everything, her green sparkly high-heels were not seen as the dress which was considerably long for Dakota had covered them up, Dakota soon tripped on her way back and spat out the snow in disgust, she quickly rushed to Lindsay, having almost no balance, she then quickly grabbed the shampoo and smiled; "You are using glue!" She chanted giggling, Lindsay gasped; "I'll use the real shampoo, right now and.." She then smiled. "That dream about Heather," Dakota shuddered, "Should've been reality." Dakota sighed, "I'm sad it wasn't.." Lindsay smiled and then rubbed the glue onto her hair, moments later, after Dakota walked away, a scream was heard. Everyone gasped and awoke with a fright. Heather smiled, thinking about what would happen, she hoped she was right. Dakota emerged from appearing as normal, she had a green hood up, covering her hair. She smiled, nervous. "False alarm!" Dakota squealed, rushing away, tripping a few times.

Heather thought more than this and got up; Scott had a hunch that Dakota's hair had turned green, "Hey, Heather come here!" Scott purred, rushing over to Heather, Heather screamed, running away, Scott then sighed, but he continued to run, "Being nice better be worth it!" Scott hissed; He, this time, actually wanted to be nice, Scott was quickly scanning the area, he smiled, his eyes landed on the ever so gullible Owen. "Yo', O!" He screamed, Owen turned, he was ever so hungry, he started drooling; he then rushed towards Scott, who down the mountain, past the hair salon and restaurant, he saw a path and ran down it, he was on the beach, he then saw a sandy slope and rushed down it, sliding down it. He was back where he started, Owen was hot on his trail, Scott ran straight, maneuvering around boulders, he was soon at the caves, which had crumbled; Scott snapped his fingers in disappointment, he saw Owen rush towards him, Owen was about to grab him, when Scott tried one last attempt to run. Scott's shoe accidentally hit Owen in his crotch, Owen held his crotch and soon started to fart. He looked around, realising he was in the air, below him, he saw a figure, running after something green, as Owen plummeted lower, he saw the figure was Heather, Heather smelt something and it ponged, Heather looked up, horrified, she grabbed her heel and threw it at Owen. Owen still fell, Heather grabbed her other heel and threw it at Owen, it made it's way to Owen's crotch and Owen farted, loudly, Owen flew all around the island, and fell onto the hard ground, near the caves, Owen got up and giggled.

Dawn and Ann Maria were horrified; They had had visions of the future; "Ugh, Dawnie, yo' need to 'elp me stop havin' visions, come on, what'cha suggest." Dawn however had hidden her face in shame for a long time, Ann Maria pulled her head up and gasped; chuckling with delight, the word; LOSER was stamped on her forehead; "Lemme guess. You tried to stop this happenin' but it happened anyway," Dawn nodded and Ann Maria chuckled; shutting her eyes, she leant on Dawn's shoulder; suddenly she had a vision; Ann Maria yawned and stood up, only to loose all her tan, after a gust of wind blew her literally off her feet, no one was anywhere else; "Yo, Yo, yoo!" Her words echoed as she was blown away by the wind, she eventually landed, in someone's intestine, Ann Maria looked up and fainted, landing in a pile of year old food. The vision quickly ended, Ann Maria simply screamed; she stood up, accidentally having another vision; Ann Maria opened her mouth and sang horribly, Dawn opened her eyes, nervous, Ann Maria's horrendous singing, send the words losers off her head, Dawn blinked rubbing her eyes, then she looked at her head and sighed it was still their. Ann Maria rubbed her eyes was agape, "I can so, sing, watch 'dis!" Ann Maria grabbed a boombox out of her pouffe. Ann Maria opened her mouth and sang horribly, Dawn opened her eyes, nervous, Ann Maria's horrendous singing, send the words losers off her head, Dawn blinked rubbing her eyes, then she looked at her head and sighed it was still there. Dawn gasped, the vision had happened, Dawn quickly scurried off.

Owen suddenly heard something ring in the snow, Owen picked it up; "Hmm, this has no signal!" Moaned Owen, a voice, however was heard; "How is someone calling?" He muttered, listening to it, "Hello, Hello?" He called in the phone, Owen waited a few moments, loud bangs and crashes were heard when a raspy voice replied, Owen looked confused, "Anyone, there?" He asked, groaning was heard in reply, "Huh?" Said Owen, more crashes were heard and a voice which sounded squeaky, yet similar to Staci answered the phone; unfortunately for the voice, Owen wasn't hearing anything, Owen disconnected the call; but put it in his pocket, it soon vibrated, Owen jumped up, jerking his legs forward, he was tickled by the vibration, Owen opened the blue phone and put his ear near it; "Hello?" Owen then let out a large burp, the smell had gotten into the phone, screaming was heard and this unblocked Owen's hearing.

"Hello," Hissed a voice, "Listen to me carefully." The raspy voice began to cough, "This is TLS, with a cough." Owen nodded. "I have received the news about Scott trying to be nice; He obviously will not succeed." Squeaked TLS, struggling to continue, a series of coughs were heard, until TLS talked again. "Unless you listen to the advice which I'll give you, and then you'll give this information to Scott, but, because he dosen't like me do NOT tell him it was me who gave him advice." Muttered TLS, "That is all," The call had almost been ended; "PS," Began TLS, "I am not a villain like the uh, card said, I am a NICE person, I have been trying to get that card updated for-" Owen's eyes flickered shut, soon he began snoring, drowning out her speech, "Owen!" Yelled TLS, "Are you listening?" TLS shrieked, Owen's hand touched the phone, accidentally ending the call, he snatched the phone off the ground and stood up, his eyes were firmly closed, he began to sleep walk, he jumped off the mountain and with the wind somehow carrying him, he eventually landed on Noah, who squealed in pain, Noah began panting as Owen covered him whole. Noah's book flew onto The Restaurant's door, as Owen, Noah and the others, with exception of a few were all sitting down between The Hair Salon and The Restaurant.

Dakota screamed, Heather almost caught up to her, Heather pounced, landing on a rock, instead of Dakota, Heather quickly brushed this off; "Why are you running?" She sneered, "Got something to hide?" Asked Heather, Heather then stopped and waved, Dakota looked at Heather confused, Dakota looked ahead and squealed in fear, her heels skidded on the snow and Dakota fell off, she screamed in fear and she saw The Hair Salon and The Restaurant, she was going to land right in the middle, however luckily, she bounced on Owen, Dakota squealed and Noah, Dakota eventually reached back to where she started; squealing, as she landed behind Heather, Dakota sneaked up to Heather and threw her off the cliff, jumping after her, Heather, of course, was not as lucky as Dakota she landed right beside Owen and screamed, however once she smelt Owen's armpits, she groaned and fainted, Dakota, hearing the scream smiled, she landed on the ground however, and screamed in pain, Dakota's green hair was suddenly unveiled. Everyone gasped; all except Sierra, who was happily reading a book, entitled; Lake Titicaca, Sierra then looked up.

"Y'all say something?"

It was now night. Owen's eyes began to open, he got up and Noah screamed, Heather was still asleep, Owen then grabbed Scott and pulled him aside, "Psst," He whispered, "You wanna turn nice, you should say mean things about everyone so they can understand and change, also you should do whatever you like to them." Scott nodded, Owen wasn't one for trickery, Owen then flipped out the phone, which he still had and it was vibrating a lot, Owen finally answered it and yelling was heard; "I told him the advice, he'll do it soon.." Owen said, Dawn who was behind him, had heard the whole thing, Owen gasped, "Um," He started, Dawn quickly tapped him on the shoulder; Owen sighed and sadly handed her the phone, knowing she was onto him. Dawn then let out a large yelp and held the phone with one hand and with her finger chopped it in half, electrical wires were seen inside the phone, everyone was shocked. "Dawn, that was..." Owen and everyone else were shell shocked, they all took a step away from Dawn, Dawn was about to speak, and explain to Owen who he was talking to until a voice beat her to it. It was Scott. Everyone turned to look at him, Dawn had to stop this, she started to think. Dawn then screamed; she grabbed a glass of water which she had made and threw it on the floor. Dawn started screaming in pain, Owen was panicking. "I've, I've..." He panted, "Her water's broke!" He screamed, everyone looked at Dawn, she secretly had grabbed some water and sprinkled it along her face. Dawn nodded, whimpering, before groaning and moaning louder than before. Everyone believed she was pregnant, Dawn knew her plan was working perfectly, she WAS NOT pregnant, yet they believed she was and also, the most important factor was that Scott had stopped the announcement.

Dawn then quickly got up while no one was looking and ran off towards the caves; "Where's Dawn?" Asked Sadie, "Where's Dawn!?" Sadie shrieked, "We need to get her," Sadie began to hyperventilate, "She could be preggers in the caves!" Everyone gasped; everyone began to rush to the caves when Sadie stopped them, "No, we can't all go barging there, what if she isn't there?" She asked, no one gave her a response, "Exactly," Sadie crossed her arms, "Let's go in groups," She suggested, she then looked around; realizing something, "Hey, where's Ann Maria. I saw Dawn walking off with her earlier and obviously we don't have time to her, Dawn is pregnant," Sadie shivered, "I hate that word." Sadie then brushed this off and continued, "Cody, Noah, Dakota and Sierra you with me, the rest of you, Lindsay's in charge." Sadie her group marched off.

Owen, Beth, Lindsay, Scott and Eva stood around awkwardly, Lindsay was playing with her hair and Eva wasn't bothered at all, Beth was just nervous and silent and Owen pulled Scott aside, "I think you should tell everyone what you hate about them now, or at least these guys." Scott gulped but nodded, Owen secretly got out his secret phone, which was Orange and waited for the phone to vibrate, eventually it did, Owen answered it, "Lucky I kept the back up." Owen was smiling, "But is this really going to help Scott be nice?" Owen asked, then he chuckled, face-palming himself, "Why am I doubting you?" He chuckled. "Anyway, Dawn's preggers so-" Mumbling quickly interrupted Owen, "Slow down." He reassured TLS, "It'll be alright."

"No it won't you d-" TLS stopped herself, "No it won't. You delightful boy, that was a fake. An excuse, of course Dawn isn't having a baby, but do not inform the others find Dawn, I can tell you she is at.." The phone was cut off and Owen gasped, he shook the phone and followed the group while doing so, within a few moments Owen, being his clumsy self had dropped the phone and stepped on it, Owen bit his nails and quickly rushed towards his group, trying to think of where Dawn would be.

"Let's go see if the others have found-" Dawn's scream interrupted Owen, he and the group darted towards the caves, where the sound was heard, Dawn was on top of the cave ruins and screamed because the others had found her, soon Owen and the group saw Dawn and the others. "I-I," Stuttered Owen, nervously sweating, "Have a confession to make!" He then sighed, "Well technically, it's for Dawn," He pointed to Dawn, "She isn't actually pregnant." Everyone looked shocked, "Look, she's putting her head down," Dawn hung her head in embarrassment, Dawn sighed, sad.

"My tea leaves told me," She muttered, "That Owen had given faulty advice to Scott which was from an unknown source and Scott was then about to tell you what he hated about you and then do mean stuff to you because that was Owen's advice, or should I say.. Blaineley's!" Everyone gasped, "I had re-wired the phone and made a few minor modifications to it, AKA, putting a camera on it and programming it to spy on Blaineley 24 hours a day." Everyone was shocked, "What?" She asked, "Being friends with B has it's perks." Dawn explained, "And also, Scott is trying to be nice," Everyone laughed, Scott crossed his arms and huffed in embarrassment, he was obviously annoyed. "I'm being serious, after being in that suit, you serious think it was nice?" Asked Dawn, crickets chirped, Dawn giggled; looking down at them, they were green and had red eyes, "I know you guys think that, but this question was directed at them." She jerked her thumb in the group's direction. While Dawn had been talking Owen grabbed the new rewired phone.

"Oh, Blaineley," Owen said, "You posed as TLS and lied to me, you are a monster! Your evil, we ALL know about you plan and this is what I say about it," Owen then started yelling and even swearing, Owen left it as a voice mail, which he could now do thanks to Dawn's modifications to the phone, Owen then sighed and Scott then walked up to him and yelled at him, "Can I get a word in?" Owen asked meekly, Scott continued to yell and yell and yell, Dawn tried to explain to him he had fallen for Blaineley's tricks, however even she couldn't get a word in, she then quickly pinched his ear, Scott sighed, trying to yell, however he couldn't find the strength, Dawn then pinched his other ear and he dropped to the floor. "Will he be unconscious?" Asked Owen, eagerly awaiting the answer, Dawn nodded, Owen squealed in excitement and then bit his lip, "I mean, oh, how sad and stuff."

Blaineley chuckled, she then had a phone ring; she picked it up; immense yelling was heard, she deleted the voice mail; "Oh. Owen, you think you know everything, well when we mess with your mind and bring in 'Izzy' let's see what'll happen.." Blaineley laughed evilly. She was in a dark HQ, in front of a bright computer which had a green outline of some 3D animation, Blaineley yawned, "If those people think they can get the best of me," Blaineley snorted, "They are-" Blaineley quickly farted and burped out some toenails, "So wrong." Blaineley coughed, her face was green, she looked like a witch without a hat. "More than my dinner is coming out," Blaineley rushed to somewhere off screen, (Which was probably a latrine) and puking was heard. Blaineley exited and groaned, leaning over, she quickly fell a crack was heard, "Oh," She growled, hauling herself off the floor, "When I get those rotten-" Blaineley without warning suddenly burst out an evil laugh, once she had finished, even she was perplexed, "Wow, that was weird," She then shrugged and laughed again, a werewolf was heard howling in the distance, "Hey. BTW," She said in a squeaky, high, mocking voice. "You little geeks, I know your having fun watching this." She then turned to the viewers, "No one's watching me through here right." Her scrawny armpit wobbled and shook as she squinted, Blaineley then coughed and bogey's came out of her nose.

Dawn, Cody, Noah and the others chuckled,with only Owen being the exception, upon seeing Blaineley portrayed in a negative light, which was almost all the time. "What was she saying?" Asked Cody. "How come their no sound on it," The moon shone bright and Cody noticed this, "It's getting late guys," Dawn yawned and Owen accidentally dropped then phone, Owen gasped, "Owen!" Cody flashed a stern look at Owen and then turned to him, "Are their any backups," Owen quickly lied, by shaking his head, Cody had the decency to believe him and not accuse him of lying. "Is that?" Gasped Cody, squinting a vine and a familiar scream was heard and then a crash was heard and within moments, 'Izzy' was in front of them. "That's NOT Izzy," Cody said, Dawn nodded, Owen sniffed her and coughed, he shook his head, Dawn quickly swiped the wig of off 'Izzy's' head, Blaineley screeched loudly at being found out, she moved back and slipped falling, she screamed, in pain, everyone gasped, knowing she was hurt, Owen got on his stomach and everyone climb on and he slid down the mountain, accidentally crushing Blaineley. Dawn supplied the bandages of sea-weed and wrapped them around Blaineley, just like in TDWT, Dawn and Cody also made the dolly which was made out of the crumbled cave remains, Cody strapped Blaineley's dolly to the vine and Owen burped, sending Blaineley, her dolly, and the vine itself far, far away.

Heather quickly awoke, flinching, she looked around, everyone was standing around, as Owen and the others had sent Blaineley away near the restaurant, Heather had saw Dakota with green hair and laughed, Dakota pouted and then smiled, soon she rushed off while Heather was still laughing like crazy, "Dakota-" She struggled to say in between laughs, "Has green hair!" She kept laughing, soon she was down to chuckling, her stomach was sore, everyone walked away. "Hey, guys, is anyone gonna help me up, I can't get up." Everyone continued walking, "Guys!" She screamed.

Dakota, meanwhile squeezed her dye into a bucket or most of it, "Once this bucket is full Heather will get it, literally!" Dakota cackled, "Ooh," She said, looking at her nails, "I REALLY need a manicure," She then moved the bucket into a hiding spot and rushed to where the caves used to be, her bag had been hidden under the caves to make sure no one tried to take anything out of it. Dakota grabbed a small mirror and looked at herself, she burst into small sobs, "I, look so good!" She wailed happily.

Anne Maria crossed her arms, chewing gum, "Yo!" She yelled, "Well the vision hasn't happened." Muttered Ann Maria, Ann Maria yawned and stood up, only to loose all her tan, after a gust of wind blew her literally off her feet, no one was anywhere else; "Yo, Yo, yoo!" Her words echoed as she was blown away by the wind, she eventually landed, in someone's intestine, Ann Maria looked up and fainted, landing in a pile of year old food. However Ann Maria's earlier vision hadn't seen everything, when she was blown away by a gust of wind she banged her head and was knocked into unconsciousness, with every else which occurred was not real.

* * *

**Cast- With The Special Voices Of**

**Annick Obobsawin: **Sierra

**Athena Karkanis: **Anne Maria

**Caitlynne Medrek: **Dawn

**Carleigh Beverly: **Dakota

**James Wallis: **Scott

**Lauren Lipson: **Sadie

**Peter Oldring **Cody

**Rachel Wilson: **Heather

**Stephanie Anne Mills: **Lindsay

**Along Side..**

**Carla Collins: Blaineley**


	22. This Seriously Sucks Sierra

Journey To The Center Of The Mountain

* * *

Disclaimer: Now, If I'm writing this story, which I am, this mean's I DON'T Own TD, or its characters.

People In the story include:

**Ann Maria, Owen, and Beth, Lindsay, Scott, Eva,  
**

**Heather, **

Alejandro,

**Sierra, ****Sadie, ****Dakota, Noah, Dawn, ****Cody**

* * *

**Episode 16: This Seriously Sucks, Sierra!  
**

* * *

Sierra charged up the mountain, content on finally leaving the mountain, the others watched her staying put, she was angry at them, extremely angry. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and continued on, she was in high heels, she stealthily ran up the mountain, she cheered seeing a jet, which was barely balanced, a large squeak was heard as it almost toppled over. Sierra yawned, batting her eye lashes, she felt the jet and climbed into it, she walked towards the small cockpit and started to control the jet, she shut her eyes and hummed controlling the jet, however within a few meters she crashed in the jungle injured, Sierra tried to haul herself up but the fragile glass above her each shattered, they fell on her head, every time the tiny bump on her forehead grew larger, Sierra with no expression on her face except boredom help up a sign which read; Ow, help me. The glass around her was now shrouded in her hair, she ruffled her hair making the glass cling to her fingers which were bleeding, Sierra sighed, and tried to bite her nails, she bit into bits of glass and ruined her teeth, in disgust she spat out the bits of glass and dug deeper than you would expect into her pocket until she held a sign which said; How could this get any worse? At that moment a cow fell on Sierra.

In reality, Sierra had slipped before getting towards the cockpit, Sierra picked herself and pinched herself, making sure this was not a dream, she quickly rushed towards the controls and tried to work them, Sierra glanced around, until something caught her eye. There was no fuel, Sierra started to tear up, the realization had dawned on her, "We could be stuck here," She gulped, "Forever." She chocked out, Sierra was furious she stormed out of the plane and kicked it again and again, a growl was heard inside the plane, unknown to Sierra she had made the broken energy needle point to F once again, Sierra rushed down the mountain, she tripped and soon she was inside a snowball, Sierra shivered thinking abut what she loved best; "BLOGGING!" She screamed, the snowball had bits covered everyone else, Sierra smiled sheepishly, she then saw what she would eventually collide into a rock, Sierra carefully stood up and hopped over the rock, gracefully landing beside it, however Dawn chuckled, knowing what would happen and Sierra simply fell flat on her face, Dawn and Ann Maria highfived, Sierra's face was red, it was so red and hot that it melted off the snow on her face, Sierra looked angry, Dawn and Ann Maria looked nervous, they both bit their lips.

Sierra laughed, along with everyone else, who were slightly confused, while laughing Sierra stifled, "The jet has no fuel, funny right?" She asked. Everyone laughed, then stopped, "Heh. Now, do not get angry I can prove it to you." Sierra charged up the mountain, her heels made snow fly behind her, into the eyes of the others, Owen eventually decided to eat the snow, he eventually felt tired and sank into the small amount of snow, as Owen was getting colder and colder because the ground itself was freezing, he flailed his arms everywhere, Sierra grabbed both of them and hauled him up the hill with ease, his face scrapped against the concrete and growing grass, Owen did not complain much to Sierra's surprised. Everyone was mouthing words behind her with exception of Dawn, who waned Ann Maria about what could happen if she did. Ann Maria rolled her eyes and joined in anyway, "Look guys, the jet." Sierra stated glumly, everyone rushed towards the jet and Dawn floated slowly towards it, Sierra was the only one who stood outside the jet, she rolled her eyes, unluckily no one knew how to fly a plane, Sierra smirked, she walked in, with moss on her heels. "Oh, can someone not fly a plane?" Taunted Sierra. She simply tossed the others aside, making an exception for Cody as she lifted him up and carefully put him a few inches towards the left, she then proceeded to pat Cody on the head and him as she slowly strolled towards the controls, much to everyone's displeasure, she was purposely taking a long time, Ann Maria sighed, applying make up, she accidentally shoved Dakota while doing so, Sierra was finally at the controls, something caught her eye, the jet it had fuel, Sierra was in shock and squealed happily, she then turned, gasping in concern, Dakota was about to argue with Ann Maria, Ann Maria yawned, then sneezed with snot which had followed landing on Dakota, who screamed, Sierra turned, about to fly the jet anyway. "Wait, how come it pointed to no fuel again?" She muttered, "I must check the air tank." Sierra happily skipped out of the plane as arguing ensued.

"You got snot on me!" Whined Dakota, Ann Maria mimicked her actions, Dakota then turned serious, she grabbed Ann Maria's hair and started tugging at it, eventually, after pulling it all her might it ripped off, everyone gasped in shock, Ann Maria had straight black hair. "What else is fake about you, other than your personality, these?" Asked Dakota, pinching her lumps. "I mean, you are really old, are all your relative's dead?" Dakota was not finished she reached into her pocket and squirted a bottle of tan remover and in seconds, Ann Maria was revealed to be as pasty as Lindsay. "I need to do a History report on an old, historical figure, I choose you." Dakota chuckled, "Also, I'd punch you but I'm afraid I'll hit a spot." Scott was on the floor, laughing hysterically, Ann Maria stepped forward, "Oh, oh, oh, oh!" Said Dakota thinking of another remark, "Ann Maria, you are pretty." Dakota began, Ann Maria arched her eyebrow in confusion. "...If pretty means man looks like a monkey." Dakota burst out laughing, "Did I say man, I meant to say woman, but you look more like a man, your idol probably thinks you are a rabid monkey who has escaped from the zoo!" Dakota howled, Ann Maria had tears in her eyes. She sniffed, struggling to menace a glare at the others, she ran off, passing Sierra on the way out, Sierra turned and saw Ann Maria running away, she shrugged, walking inside the jet. "I know, I know," Started Dakota before Sierra even got a chance to speak, "Who made Ann Maria cry? And-" She was about to continue when Scott, Eva and Lindsay rushed out of the plane, "Where are THEY going?"

"Oh and, guys, the um needle on the tank is faulty and also, this plane has no fuel." Sierra sighed, "So we'll be stuck her forever," Everyone was screaming and was extremely angry, "But the other airplane that is at the top of the mountain is pretty full up, I have only just realized this isn't the top, stupid me, and stupid..you.." Sierra stopped when everyone got into position, Sierra gulped, and ran screaming out of the plane with the others following. Sierra jumped off an edge on the mountain and landed near the restaurant, as the others were so far up, they didn't see where Serra had landed, Sierra landed gracefully on the ground and rushed into the restaurant wanting to get some rest, she heard mumbling and quickly became intrigued, she followed the sound as she got closer she heard the mumbling was not in fact mumbling but someone crying, she peered threw the small open door which led to the kitchen, she saw Ann Maria, upset, Sierra decided to listen to what they were saying and then caught a glance of the others looking for Sierra, Sierra gasped, whispering to herself, "How did they get here so quick?" She asked herself, leaning down, footsteps were heard and Sierra panicked, she opened the counter which made a large ringing sound, the footsteps etched closer, "Guess it's time to use those Cartoonicus Charactericus powers." Sierra concentrated really hard, "Turn into a square." And she surprisingly did, she had somehow crammed herself into a cash register, Eva walked out, peering around, when satisfied, she turned to Ann Maria and nodded, Sierra was having trouble staying in the cash register and she toppled out, with her ears ringing, she groaned, Eva turned sharply, Sierra was not there, she had clung onto the wall with her catlike claws. Sierra panted, she was nervous, then she thought about how she could take on Eva, Eva looked up while Sierra was daydreaming and grabbed Sierra and rammed her into the floor, her words were all censored out and when she blinked, Sierra had gone, Eva looked around and then shrugged, finally walking back into the kitchen, much to Sierra's happiness, "Finally." She muttered.

"Look, Aima, Duncan dosen't know what she is saying, she is pretty ugly, I mean those pigtails do not go with her face." Lindsay started, "She may have exposed you to what you truly are, but if you think you are pretty, that is all that matters, my dad told me I was a 'good one' once I had woken up, weirdly, I was covered in kiss marks and I had peed, eek, embarrassing, but the point, not literally the point, If I was sitting on a point, that would hurt, right?" Eva glared at her, "Ooh, you're face is wrinkly," Lindsay said, Eva growled, Lindsay squealed in despair, "You are the most horribly faced dude I have ever seen, you may be a boy or a man, but, eww-" Lindsay turned away from Eva and continued on; "Look, Duncan is stupid, you are a great girl, you are a girl right? You have unique talents..I think, and best of all we all know that we hate Heather and Scant more than you, you are fiery and that is great!" Lindsay explained, "Oh and a tip, to much tan leads to becoming wrinkly," Lindsay shuddered as she showed Ann Maria the mirror, Ann Maria's reflection was wrinkly, Ann Maria shrugged, "Good, she learned that however ugly she may or may not look she is still different and different is good," Lindsay whispered to Eva, Eva pulled Lindsay hair, and whispered something, "Cool, a sale at the mall!" Lindsay rushed out of the restaurant, happy.

"that Lindsay girl actually 'elped, maybe she ain't as dumb as we think."Ann Maria sniffed, "But I just got so sick of blondie teasing me, I used to get teased a lot and I reinvented myself in tan and then I t'ought I was good enough, but noo, she had to just tease me again, I tease rat face ova' der because it lets me anger out, instead of being an angry gorilla just take it out on one person in tiny doses." Eva looked down, ashamed, as if it applied to her, she saluted Ann Maria and nodded. "And Da-girl-that-sucks," She said, referring to Dakota, "Has no right to tease me like dat," Ann Maria nodded, "Infact," Ann Maria stood up, "I've become Goth!" When Scott and Eva blinked, Ann Maria looked like she usually did on TDRI but her clothes were black and dark blue, she had a collar around her neck and her eye shadow was black, Sierra gave thumbs up, despite the fact no one could see her, everyone charged into the restaurant and landed near Sierra, they, however did not see her. Eva marched out of the kitchen again, growling as she grabbed them all, they were all obviously scared, Eva's tall and manly demeanor intimidated them all.

"Ease droppers, eh?" She chuckled, "Oh this is to good," Before anyone could object she had stapled them on the floor, dragged one of them into the latrine and started to beat that person up. The person who was in the latrine was Heather, her screams were heard. Eva inside however, was not actually beating her up, she was hitting the walls stomping around, she grabbed Heather's top and shredded a piece of it, she then gave Heather a black eye and pulled out her tooth, blood was all over her. "Go sell it and bring the next one in." Heather nodded and drowsily, walked out, signaling them all to go on, and they did, Heather fainted, as they all walked in, she then blinked and grinned, she looked around and chuckled; This was when she saw Sierra, Heather wiped snot off her face and pounced on Sierra, who screamed and screamed, as Eva was about beat everyone up, Heather yelled angrily, everyone was pretty curious as to what had happened and when they rushed out, Heather and Sierra were shocking, surprisingly and scarily gone, they had vanished, Eva chuckled, before laughing hysterically, everyone looked confused.

Lindsay was wondering around carelessly, she was at the top of the mountain almost and then she squealed, sending snow her way. Lindsay did not notice as she rushed into the large mall, it had shops everywhere and Sillies Cookies. Lindsay rushed into the shops and brought everything, she however didn't pay as the whole mall was deserted. Lindsay didn't bother being skeptic about how they had all the latest styles, 3, small robed figures rushed passed, until two spotted Lindsay, they stuck there tongue's out and panted, they were about to say something until they were yanked away. B soon followed the figures as a shadow loomed over him, he screamed in fear, he quickly stuttered and rushed off. When Lindsay had heard the commotion go away she then turned, however she was gazing at new red high heels. "So, um." Said Lindsay, twisting her braided hair, "Am I in, like any of the magazines?" Asked Lindsay. Lindsay scanned a magazine which had Jo and Mike's pictures on them, the headline read; Jo and Mike the new Ritah and Rundt. Lindsay however was struggling to read the title, "Jo and..Mike, wow, they look familiar, that Jo girl especially." Lindsay tilted her head to the right, "Wow, Jo needs some conditioner, wonder what that other guy next to her is called; Are you Tyler?" Asked Lindsay, when the magazine couldn't answer Lindsay marched off.

It was late, Lindsay returned back from the wall with dazzling new clothes, Dakota and Ann Maria were bitter enemies and everyone was settling down to sleep, despite their being a few hours of the day left at least. Lindsay yawned; "Today was hard, I found no magazines with me on them, Randy Booman is more famous than me." Lindsay pouted, Eva yawned.

"Today was hard," Eva said, imitating Lindsay, she was pretty good, "I found no magazines with me on them," Eva started to sniff, acting as if she were upset, "Randy Booman is more famous than me, that blonde headed bimbo, who told off, what was her name...Hannah." Lindsay clapped and gave Eva a thumbs up and nodded in agreement about what she was saying, Eva facepalmed herself, shaking her head. "She's getting dumber everyday."

"We all wonder how she even breathes." Added Noah.

* * *

**Staci's Segment; Randy Booman:**

Staci rushed out of the door, shutting the door behind her, as she bobbed along a crack, she then stopped at the next crack in the ground, and looked around until her eyes landed on the camera, she smiled and waved.

"This one time Randy Booman saw a Gorilla and thought it was nothing, but it really was a Gorilla, and Randy Booman's mother got her eyes scratched out while she was sleeping, scary? Huh. It's true." Staci then looked at the camera not knowing what to do. "Say..." Started Staci, dawdling her thumbs, "Bye." And she quickly rushed off inside.

* * *

**B's Segment: When B Met Three**

B was scared, he was hiding from Blaineley, he quickly kicked started his invention by giving it a smack, the jet pack made him fly up into the air, he spotted Ann Maria down below and winked, he saw Scott point at him as he left the mountain which they were stuck on. When B eventually landed he had landed in the sea, his invention made loud growling noises and then it exploded, B took the ruined invention off of his back and threw all the pieces into his pocket, they could be useful.

Three figures swam towards him, one shook his hand, "I am Wacky," Said one, sticking his tongue out, he licked B's face, and spat in disgust, "You taste horrible, need salt?" B shrugged and nodded, the robed Wacky absorbed the sea water and spat in all out on B, along with the sea water he spat out a flipped, a grog barrel and a girl, named Jo, who coughed and swam away.

"HELOOOOO B...!" Said another robed person, "I am Comma Banana Frabaliki Superpoo, Neboy, Aleki, Princess II." Said the girl, "But you can me Comma." B nodded and the third robed person latched onto him and screamed weirdly.

"Go donkey go, to the Panama Canal." Sang the third one, B groaned, "...Hey, hey, why the frown? Let's turn you upside down." And that is exactly what they did, they turned B upside. "He needs to lay off the biscuits," The third one whispered to the camera. B groaned, angrily. "Have some spiders, if you ill." Wacky got some spiders and handed them to the one which was currently terrorizing B, soon B had a mouth full of spiders, he coughed and swallowed one and spat the others out in disgust.

"Yeesh, just trying to help."

* * *

**AN: What were those horrendous shorts at the end of the episode? Well, I just wanted to show you how B was getting on after he left the island. And Staci's is incredibly random and is going to feature is mostly every episode. **

**Also, there is another segment that'll be featured soon along with Staci's; Jo and Mike; It's based off Rita and Runt of Animaniacs. Jo and Mike are pretty serious segments.. **


	23. I Am Thee, I Am Me (Special Episode)

Journey To The Center Of The Mountain

* * *

Disclaimer: Now, If I'm writing this story, which I am, this mean's I DON'T Own TD, or its characters.

People In the story include:

**Ann Maria, Owen, and Beth, Lindsay, Scott, Eva,  
**

**Heather, **

Alejandro,

**Sierra, ****Sadie, ****Dakota, Noah, Dawn, ****Cody**

* * *

**Episode 17: I Am Thee, I Am Me:  
**

* * *

Sadie giggled, as she tried to paint her toes, the others were secluded, Sadie painted her feet, and had nail polish smudged around her foot, Sadie was humming happily, she scratched her head, using the bottle of nail polish, so now, Sadie's forehead was covered in purple goo. Sadie couldn't help but chuckle, as she wiped it off, she sniffed it and coughed, "Solvent misuse is NOT good.." Muttered Sadie, panting as she continued to struggle to paint her nails, Dakota strutted up to Sadie, grabbing a fingerfull of nail polish which was on Sadie's head, she then smudged it onto Sadie's toe, it looked perfect and too make it even better, Sadie was thrilled when Dakota put multicolored sprinkles on her toe, Sadie smiled at Dakota, who returned it, Dakota sat down next to Sadie and painted her nails with ease, Sadie tried to copy Dakota and saw small layers of fat making it harder for her, Sadie scanned everyone and then she looked down at herself, Sadie began to cry, she sniffed and Dakota looked up from the magazine she was reading and looked concerned and after a few moments she decided to continue reading, Sadie quickly stood and sniffed, wiping her tears and snot off of her and onto Dakota's hair, Dakota squealed in disgust and glared at Sadie, Dakota ran off, soon returning with a green bucket, she squeezed all of Sadie's tears and boogey's into the bucket, Sadie looked disgusted as Dakota put the bucket to where it originally was, Sadie then smiled, "Heh, a fashion show, I'll join!" She squealed, Heather sat down, observing Beth, Lindsay, Sierra and even Eva as they all walked the catwalk, Owen also joined in after Eva. Sadie tapped Heather on the shoulder, "Can I be in it?" Asked Sadie pointing to Owen, strutting the catwalk, Heather scoffed and shook her head, Sadie pouted, "And why can't I be in it?" She asked, slightly annoyed, she quickly crossed her arms. Heather looked slightly shocked and turned to Sadie, she yawned, then frowned, she was obviously very annoyed, Heather thought about what to say for about a second and quickly spoke, however Heather spoke so quickly Sadie couldn't heard what was being said, "Uh, can you repeat that?"

"You really wanna know?" Asked Heather, Sadie nodded, eager to know, "Your fat." Sadie blinked in shock and couldn't not bring herself to say anything, Dakota, who had just heard what was said, rolled her eyes, and muttered something under her breath.

Sadie then growled, "IS THIS WHAT YOU ALL THOUGH, HUH!?" Screamed an enraged Sadie, "Fat Sadie, she can't do anything!" She started to cry, and Heather rolled her eyes and noticed everyone glaring at her as Sadie ran off in a state of tears.

"What, It's true, you all know it and so did I, if you guys weren't a bunch of wimps maybe you could've admitted it." Everyone's glares softened they all thought about what Heather had just said, Heather looked up and chuckled, "Hey, your listening and actually thinking about what I'm saying, I guess I was right, you are all a bunch of WIMPS." Heather yelled, "Look, Sierra, you obsessed over Cody like he was better than anyone, seriously, the other wimps didn't have the courage to say, your a psychopath." Sierra gasped, "And Cody and Noah, stop being wusses, you're all losers, I mean," Heather started to imitate Eva. "I'm big and ugly." She had a blank look on her face, "What's 2 plus 2 easy... 1, I am so strong I don't need an education, and I am really a Gorilla." Heather started to make Gorilla sounds, she then imitated Lindsay, "Like," She squealed in a high voice, "I am soo dumb, like where is Taylor," She then goes up to Cody and says, "Are you Taylor?" She then walked away, "And I like nail polish and Beth's is soo not fab.." Beth gasped, and opened her mouth in shock, Heather quickly cackled evilly.

Dakota ran off to Sadie. She rushed after the poor girl, who ran into the restaurants latrine. Dakota followed and pounced on Sadie. "Not Bullmia!" Cried Dakota, almost sobbing, "Anything, anything but that!" She screamed, "How was that?" Asked Dakota, "One day I'm gonna be a famous, not monstrous girl, so I best start practising now, right?" She asked, Sadie didn't reply, she tried to push open the door, which she had succeeded in, Sadie stood up, with Dakota barely clinging onto her back, Sadie started to shake Dakota off, when she heard voices, she stomped on Dakota's hand, she let go of Sadie and cried out in agony, Sadie groaned and exited the cubicle. Sadie pointed to where Dakota was sitting, "That was your pee wasn't it?" Asked Dakota, Sadie nodded, Dakota hopped up and down and cursed in Spanish. "So, you needed to pee, why didn't you just say so?" Dakota asked, Sadie sniffed then shrugged, "Look, Heather used to be fat, ugly," Hearing those words did not make Sadie feel any better, "And a lot more, but look at her now, and I am not implying that your any of those things, but if you lucky you may end up like Heather." Sadie started to sob, "Oops, probably not the right thing to say, I really need to work on my people skills, oh who am I kidding? I am fabulous with people-Ahhh!" Dakota jumped up and screamed as she felt a tap on her back, she turned, seeing Dawn, Dakota sighed, "And when did you get here?" Asked Dakota, she blinked and Dawn disappeared, "How does she do that?" Dakota asked herself, she then turned to Sadie, "Do you know how she randomly appears and disappears, It's creepy. I mean, yeesh.." Dakota shuddered, Sadie stepped back confused. "Oh and seriously, never result to Bullmia, that is not good." Dakota pointed out, Sadie glared at Dakota, obviously angry, Dakota bit her lip and started to bite her nails in worry as Sadie quickly stood up, stopped sobbing and opened her mouth to speak. Sadie then started to sob again, she grabbed a packet of crisps and an apple out of her pocket, she shoved the apple into her mouth and stomped on the packet of crisps, she hissed and growled at Dakota who slowly left the restroom.

Also happening..

A figure marched up to TLS, she was in Villainous Buildings, she sighed, "I can't believe they made me stay here, I mean you have the greatest foes of all time in here, like Ivy girl who always talk about a man who dresses as a bat." She said, TLS squinted at the figure, it laughed sounding like the joker, it clutched TLS throat and whispered something into her ear, but TLS did not understand a word of what was being said and nodded, in absolute confusion, she shrugged, took off her hood, revealing Jasmine once again, she took off the cape and wore sparkly red shoes and a pink dress, with matching earrings, she gravely gave one final look at, 'That Jokey Guy' and walked out, hopefully to never return. She walked past rooms which read; Dick Graysun/NightFly, P. Ivy, M.O.U.D.O.C.K, and Magneetoe. TLS rolled her eyes at the ridiculous names as she walked passed. She then saw her room, it was painted red and had a gold frame around it, just like the others, however instead of having her name encrusted in the center of the door it had numerous vandalism quotes around it such as; It is time for change...Leave! TLS shook her head and walked out of the building, she smiled a sickly smiled; she grabbed a match, and lit it, eventually she walked closer to the building and it almost touched the it. She then pressed an alarm which was outside the building, when it was pressed it normally meant a hero was coming, the villains stayed in the back speculating who the villain was and how they would make it go away. By the time everyone had exited the building, she threw the match at the building and it began melting, she left, smirking, as the villains moved towards the entrance they saw someone, not Jasmine, or TLS, but another hero, who zipped and zoomed around with a purple haired girl following him, a few villains looked completely disgusted as they remembered when the purple haired girl was bad and part of a group which she led, sadly, those days were over.

TLS was a wreck a few days later, she slowly groaned as she made her way up the mountain, she coughed, she was very ill. A drop of water fell onto TLS, she looked up, it was sunny, not at all, raining, TLS used a graveling hook to find the source of the water. Cheering was heard, as TLS scanned the area, the mountain looked vaguely the same, TLS's red heels make a small sound, if none at all as she strutted to the restaurant, outside the restaurant the others were playing water tag. Eva gasped, as she was hit with water, she then wiped the water from her eyes and saw a silhouette. She then saw Jasmine, "JASMINE!" Eva screamed, pointing, everyone turned, and rushed to her, "DO YOU HAVE FOOD?" Asked Eva, picking up Jasmine, she tipped Jasmine upside and nothing came up, Eva growled and threw Jasmine harshly onto the floor. "Wait. How did you get here?" Asked Eva, Eva looked down and saw a picture which had fluttered out of Jasmine's pocket. "You burned the Villainous Buildings down, wait, that must mean, your TLS?" Everyone gasped as Jasmine shamefully nodded. "Let me guess what happened, because I'm great at this and singing as well but anyway, "You burned down VB, because you were sick of being treated horribly and you weren't actually a villain, and after a few days, you had no where to go and you came here because you knew that you had left the villain card here and wanted to set everyone straight, am I correct?" She asked, Eva then chuckled. "Of course I'm right." Eva said. Jasmine picked up a gun, it was labeled; The Forgetter, she clutched it tightly. "Wait, why d'you want us to forget this visit?" Asked Eva, who was stepping back. A small and slightly plump figure rushed behind Jasmine and also got out a gun, it was a purple, leather one and it unleashed arrows, one simply hit TLS and bounced off her and she fainted, everyone looked up, seeing Staci, everyone gasped, "She has a gun, take COVER!" Eva yelled again.

Staci chuckled, "No." Staci shook her head, "I am not gonna use this on you, I just wanna capture Jasmine and make sure she dosen't burn VB again." Cody stuck his hand up, "I am taking a guess here, yah, I am, but I think you don't know what VB is, yah, my great, great, great, great, great, great, great Grandma Steve invented VB and not knowing, before him/her people were smart and knew everything and lived forever yah." Cody still looked confused, Jasmine rose from where she was lying down and grinned, she aimed her gun at Staci and tried to shoot the trigger, she quickly threw the gun onto the floor and Staci quickly swiped it and eventually jumped on it, crushing it to pieces. However all the talking stopped once they all heard loud, growling, almost rumbling even.

Staci knew what this meant.

"Uh, oh, run!" Cried Staci and everyone did, Cody looked confused and looked at Jasmine. Staci sneaked back and shot her arrow at Jasmine, who once again fainted, Staci grabbed The Forgetter and shot Jasmine with it, Jasmine quickly awoke in confusion.

"What am I doing here again, last thing I remember is walking up here after burning VB." Jasmine rubbed her head, "Ow, my head hurts, what have I been doing?" She asked. Staci chuckled, "Staci, wait why are you here and don't you start telling some ludicrous lie." Jasmine looked up at a speechless Staci. Staci was constantly stuttering but could not think of anything to say, Staci glanced down at Jasmine, who didn't look impatient. In fact Jasmine was happy as for the first time, possibly ever Staci didn't start talking, "Did you parents say lying was a good thing?" Asked Jasmine, making Staci gasp in shock, she then looked down and mumbled something and nodded. Jasmine chuckled, "Well, Staci, it is not okay to lie, in fact, it's horrible to lie, so you shouldn't EVER do it, unless in extreme occasions." Jasmine gasped as she had informed Staci that lying was good, as Staci was about to talk, Jasmine started to tut, Staci glanced at Jasmine, totally confused, Jasmine was about to speak, but coughed, she stood up and coughed once again, Staci cringed and her nose started to go red, along with her face, Staci soon looked like a tomato, Jasmine blinked, rubbed her eyes and gasped, "AHH!" She screamed as she ran away from Staci, hearing the scream everyone eventually returned to where they were before, upon doing this they all saw a bright red Staci, they all tried not to laugh but could not hold in their emotions.

Staci rolled her eyes and walked away as she started to turn around everyone laughed, she heard then loud and clear and screamed in agony, apparently from behind Staci looked funny aswell because they continued laughing and insulting her, Staci scrunched her eyes shut, and started to pant, her heart beat speed up, everything seemed to go faster, the laughter seemed to get louder and Staci's throat had a large lump in it, that's what it felt like in Staci's opinion anyway. Staci could not talk and she began to sob, the laughing gradually stopped, but Heather quickly made a comment about Staci's weight, thinking it wouldn't effect Staci, Jasmine happened to hear this as she walked back to where she was before, Staci was still a red tomato and no one knew why. Jasmine of course, chuckled at the comment as a furious Staci happened to turn around and see the two highfiving, Staci wiped the tears, snot and even got rid of her red puffy eyes which she had earned from crying in an instant, she began getting redder, she was a dark shade of red now, one that reminded Staci of blood, as she marched to all of them, she smacked her lips, Heather, Jasmine and not to mention everyone else was scared.

* * *

**Part: Staci's Segment:**

Staci rushed out of her house with a green cat, she stopped at the usual crack and grabbed the cat as it tried to break away, "Did you know Randy's parents got a cat and it gnawed Randy's sister a lot, she looked like a skeleton, and then, she was like, never, ever like seen again.."

Staci nodded, "K'bye!" She said, the cat finally broke free of her grip, "Come here Mr. Fuzzy Cat!" Yelled Staci running after it, with a bat.

Yelling and screaming was heard along with a thud, Staci picked up a cat, not knowing it was a dud.

* * *

Sierra suddenly gasped, she blushed, "No, no, no." Groaned Sierra, "I have to go!" Sierra rushed off, shocking everyone else. She looked around and sprinted inside the restaurant and into the latrine, she unzipped Dakota's bag, which she had stolen and clutched some tampons, "Same size." She said happily, she then quickly shoved Dakota's bag out of the cubicle and locked her cubicle. "I hate when this happens," She moaned, Sierra was on her period, she bit her lip, crossing her fingers and scrunching up her face, tears streamed down her face, she screamed, obviously in some sort of pain. Serra heard the door creak open and slam her eyes traced the small pitter patter of the feet she could see, she knew who it was; Beth. Beth gasped, and smelt something, Beth kept looking around, trying to listen for some sound, when she couldn't hear one, she frowned, Beth shrugged and washed her hands, soon she exited the toilets, ending the torture for Sierra, once Sierra was done, she rushed out of the toilets, and looked around, being weary if anyone saw her. "No one can no about this," She muttered to herself, "It would be so embarrassing." Sierra then smiled, "So this is how the TD peeps feel when I post their embarrassing secrets online." Sierra then rolled her eyes, and yawned, "They must feel horrible." She squinted and saw Sadie, Beth, along with everyone else, Sierra squealed and hopped up, she looked down, about to vomit. Blood. Lots of it. Sierra hopped up and clung to the wall. Beth guided them all towards the toilets, as she opened the door, Sierra fell, she landed on her feet and made a tiny peep she rushed off, not noticing she had left a brown hair on the floor, Sierra rushed out and put her face up by the window, through the glass, she saw what she had left behind; one precious Cody hair, she clawed at the glass, "I gotta resist.." Squealed Sierra, tears were in her eyes.

Sadie turned, looking around, she spotted Sierra, Cody did too, Eva and Noah suddenly grabbed Cody who screamed, "What?" Stuttered a confused Cody, "What happening?" He asked nervously, he struggled immensely to no avail. "Help, help!" He wailed, "Wait are you making me face my fear?" Asked Cody as the too carried him out of the restaurant. The two nodded, Sierra shuddered remembering when they had made her face her fear; It was midnight, Sierra was guided into the caves, she shivered, she had a blind fold on, which was soon removed, Eva pushed Sierra forward and as Sierra gained her visions, she saw flickering images of Cody, she screamed, once the image was gone, she sighed, then a new one popped up, Sierra screamed, this cycle continued until the morning. Sierra never looked at Cody the same again. Sierra watched as the two carried Cody, who was very, very nervous, Eva and Noah forced everyone to face there fears; Sadie faced her fear, Dawn also did, killing an animal in the process, Sierra did, Noah and Eva both did, Eva was instantly on rampage mode after facing her fear, Noah, when eventually facing his fear puked and barfed and he too never looked at Cody the same after that incident which Noah refused to even imply about. Sierra then quickly coughed, Eva gestured Cody to go on and jogged towards where the sudden smoke may be coming from. Eva paled and gasped, Eva was soon blinking in shock and she quickly ran inside forced Ann Maria and Dawn outside, she then hugged them, Eva saw Ann Maria's vision as did Dawn and Ann Maria. Dawn was shocked at her vision; TLS looked ill and held a cigar in her hand, she shook her head and threw it on the floor, "I didn't smoke." She coughed, letting smoke emit from her mouth, everyone else's eyebrows raised.

All three of them gasped, Ann Maria was quickly crushed by Eva, "If that was the good bit what the heck was the bad bit?" Whispered Eva, Ann Maria coughed and tried to break free, she then slapped Eva lightly, Eva growled, Ann Maria gasped her vision was never foggy; Ann Maria saw smoke, her eye sight was blurred, Ann Maria looked down and saw cigarettes scattered all over the floor. Jasmine cheered happily hopping up and down, Ann Maria could not hear what she was saying. Behind her Ann Maria saw Sierra as ill as her, Sierra was on the floor. Then the vision ended, Ann Maria gasped, after explaining what she saw to Eva she walked off and needed to have some alone time. "How the heck is that good?" Asked Eva, as Jasmine coughed walking by Eva was quick to grab her and lay her down, "You," She pointed at Jasmine, who looked nervous. Eva then rushed off and within a mater of minutes she returned. "Look at the signs around the mountain also there's a stupid treasure hunt things cause I know girly girls like to do those sort of things." Jasmine scoffed, rolling her eyes.

Sadie pouted, she walked past the restaurant and past the path which led to Teenie Beach. She walked onto the curved bit which spiraled down the mountain, sans the snow it look exactly the same when Lindsay and Trent had almost killed themselves. Sadie started to practice her walk, she whistled, and then she suddenly tripped, Sadie coughed, stood up and dusted herself off. She decided to try again, it was going well, soon she was strutting confidently until she fell, she found herself falling over the edge of the small narrow path and she screamed, she would have major injuries. She looked down, squeezing he eyes shut, when she landed everything was hurting, luckily she hadn't sustained any head related injures, she groaned as she tried to stand up. She saw Heather laughing at her. Everyone was rushing to the source of the scream and when they all eventually got here Sadie was sobbing and wailing. Only Sierra, Noah, Cody, Eva and Jasmine were not to be seen. "My leg, it kills and so does everything else!" Moaned Sadie. Heather looked guilty, very guilty indeed. "I was practicing my walk and boom I fell, and the only reason I was practicing my walk was because I was trying to exercise and get better at my walk at the same time." Heather felt everyone glare at her.

Dawn opened her mouth to speak but then started run Sadie's back, ear, eyes, nose, Sadie gasped, all her pain, with exception of her leg pain was gone. Dawn then grabbed some sticks, shut her eyes and slowly but surely made a wheelchair, the the strong, yet soft seat was made out of Dawn's clothing which was stretched out and the base of the chair was made with sticks and wood, it was surprisingly stable. The wheels were made out of small bits of wheels which Dawn kept on her at all times. "I am not performing medical attention on your legs." Sadie gasped, confused. "Heather will care and cater for your every need..." Heather gasped as Dawn lifted Sadie into the chair, Dawn had also made foot petals out of tree bark, Sadie had no desire for a seat belt and instead simply used flowers as a seatbelt, Dawn sniffed. "My best ever work, we should together more often, disadvantaged one." Sadie raised her eyebrow and tried to cross her arms. Dawn awkwardly highfived Sadie and giggled slightly, "Sorry. I meant, instead of disadvantaged one, naturalistic one." Sadie nodded. "Also," Dawn started, everyone groaned, knowing what would come, Sadie however was more interested than ever as she intently looked at Dawn awaiting for her to speak. "Having a disability can be hard, however it is always something that sets you apart from the rest no matter what you look like."

Eva caught up with Noah and inside the restaurant in the kitchen, Cody was tied up, he was sweating nervously, a small, yet ticking time bomb was in front of him, his scrawly little arms wriggled as they barely grasped a hatch which was tightly shut, more beeping was heard as Eva wheeled in more silver circular bombs, Eva and Noah sat back ticking there watches. Cody screamed. More screaming was heard, and it put Cody off he recognized who was screaming, Sierra was. Eva got up and checked it out, leaving Noah and Cody alone, "Come on dude, these bombs could obliterate the mountain and I am not touching it as you have touched it." Cody looked confused as he fiddled with the hatch finally getting it open. Noah smirked, "About what I said before I know what I saw insinuating, also," He chuckled, "Time is up.." Cody was so close to cutting the wire. Noah grabbed his gas mask and paraded out of the restaurant. One exploded, making Cody cough, however it was only a stink bomb. Coincidentally a note said that it was only a set of stink bombs. Cody started to breathe he wiped he sweat off his face and turned to the other set of ticking bombs, he bit his lip, confused.

"Your on your period!" Eva howled with laughter, "Bad luck, I'm am going to tell everyone." She bragged, striding out of the girls latrine Sierra pulled Eva back, Eva quickly broke free of her slightly strong grip. Eva then groaned, she grabbed the packet of tampons out of Sierra's hand and rushed into the toilet, slamming the door shut, however it soon fell, almost landing on Sierra, who chuckled, "GET OUT, AND IF YOU TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS..." She growled, "CODY GOES BYE BYE!" Sierra walked out of the restaurant and coughed, suddenly she was very ill.

Ann Maria saw smoke, her eye sight was blurred, Ann Maria looked down and saw cigarettes scattered all over the floor. Jasmine cheered happily hopping up and down, Ann Maria could not hear what she was saying. Behind her Ann Maria saw Sierra as ill as her, Sierra was on the floor. "Allergic reaction," Sierra spluttered, pointing over towards the right Ann Maria nodded and squinted she saw smoke, Ann Maria growled and threw a stone at Cody's smoke machine which used pollen and mushrooms, Ann Maria was allergic to mushrooms while Sierra was allergic to pollen. "I told you I wasn't smoking!" Jasmine cheered, "These are fake cigars for my movie and Cody's invention helped me inflate it with smoke whenever you blew on it," She demonstrated what she did, she blew on it gently it touched the tip of her lip.

Eva soon walked out of the restaurant and saw Dawn, "Yo Girl!" Eva cried, she then saw Sadie and scanned her, "What happened to you?" She asked as Heather wheeled her around, Sadie looked down, Eva then turned to Dawn, "Has the vision happened?" Eva asked, Dawn was smiling she shook her head, this meant no, "You stopped it didn't you?" Asked Eva, Dawn nodded, "Also, Sierra WAS on her period, can't believe she never told us""! Growled Eva, "And I'm kinda on it too.." She murmured, "IF ANYONE OF YOU LAUGH YOU ARE SO GONNA-!" Eva interrupted by Heather who was increasingly tried, groaning.

Cody staggered out of the restaurant and found the others, "What happened?" He asked pointing to Sadie, he received no answer except a brief shrug from Eva. "And I faced my fear!" He cheered for himself, "So which lady would like to congratulate the Code-meister?" Asked Cody, wriggling his eyebrows as he purred, every girl that was around looked disturbed and stepped back, with exception of Sadie who wheeled back.

Jasmine then looked down and walked up to everyone who were happily talking, "I have to go." Muttered Jasmine, "Escort me off as you would escort Blaineley off.." Soon Jasmine was strapped into a dolly which was being held up with a vine, "No, wait, I-" Owen then burped and made Jasmine go unconscious as she flew out of the horizon, Owen waved.

"Hey, guys, Blaineley planned to like keep you on here and make you like suffer and everything, and I hads to be in on her charade, I soo hads to be," Staci gasped, "Is that a camera!" Staci squealed, "Isn't it adorbs that we are standing here, on the spot photo-shoot?" Offered Staci. Everyone gasped and looked at the camera, Everyone was wide eyed, completely, "I'm gonna like guess that you soo didn't know about the camera." Staci chuckled, the camera was moved by the wind into Staci's mouth, "Ew. I am eating the camera!" She chocked spitting it out, the saliva dripped down the camera, "Wait," Gasped Staci as they readied her up, "What are you-" Owen burped, "Doing!" Staci's echo got fainter and fainter until no one could here it anymore.

A small path was clear for Sadie as she posed in her wheelchair, everyone clapped, Sadie was finally getting her moment, "Just cause I'm big dosen't mean I have no fig!" Sadie smiled, as everyone clapped and cheered for her, "No one has the same look and people these days don't realize that their aren't only a few looks, everyone will be themselves and no explanation has to be given." Everyone crowded around Sadie, who was extremely happy.

Dawn then turned to Sadie, "Shall I heal you're legs?" Asked Dawn, Sadie thought about it, "Don't be to hasty this decision could change your life forever as I have only one intention of curing you right now, or never." Dawn squeaked, Sadie continued thinking and she then nodded, "Wise choice." Dawn remarked as she moved her hands towards Sadie's legs.

"STOP!" Sadie yelled, slapping Dawn's hand away, she wheeled her wheelchair away or backwards and she was soon in the air, she then fell nearby. Sadie had enough power to bring herself up before the others got to her. "I'm okay." She said matter of factly. Sadie then turned to Sierra, "You were the one who placed the camera there." Sadie pointed to where the camera was, "It was just to get information on us wasn't it?" Sadie said, cracking her knuckles.

Sierra was running with everyone hot on her trail, Sadie struggled with keeping up and was falling behind, Heather noticed this and pushed her, after a while of silence Heather said, "I am sorry for calling you fat, I know that now you are equal, I could never deal with what has happened to you.." Heather continued, "But you staying disabled was a bold choice not many people have a choice, in fact almost none have a choice of whether to be disabled or not, and you were really lucky."

"Look," Started Sadie, "I chose to be disabled because well," She gulped. "I was once at a point mean to disabled people especially, and soon I became pimply and fat, basically like you but with a different order." Heather nodded, "And today I have felt how bad these people have got it, and well, I just want to show all of those people that when I was mean to them, I wasn't sorry, but I am now.." Sadie then blinked, "Also, having a divisibility is hard and plus Dawn can't heal me anyway, she didn't even heal anything else earlier. But, this is a new beginning for me, a new chapter in my life.."

"Wow. Sadie, I have a new found respect for you." Was all Heather could muster out as the sun started to set.

* * *

**Annick Obobsawin: **Sierra

**Caitlynne Medrek: **Dawn

**Carleigh Beverly: **Dakota

**Carter Hayden: **Noah

**Julia Chantrey: **Eva

**Lauren Lipson: **Sadie

**Peter Oldring **Cody

**Rachel Wilson: **Heather

_**Guest Starring...**_

**Ashley Peters: **Staci

**Novie Edwards**: Jasmine


	24. Trailer!

**Journey To The Mountain**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or it's characters!**

**Episode 0: The Trailer  
**

**AN: This is the trailer for JTTM, I am working on the next two episodes!**

**Certain Lines are for trailer purposes only, however everything in here will happen, yet probably not in the way it has been written here.**

* * *

**There Will Be Heartache...**

"I sacrificed everything for you and I am still blind!" Screamed someone, Dawn's lips quivered as she tried to speak. "Do you know how much that hurts!?" Screamed the girl

"No." Answered Dawn.

"Look around, no one likes you!" The girl screamed, "We all thought you, out of all of us, were genuine, you are evil inside!"

* * *

**Shock:**

"What do you mean she left!?" Screamed Sadie, "She was supposed to be the one looking after ME!" Everyone was currently scared.

"I wish I had the smarts to take such a deal." Noah chuckled. Sadie punched him, instantly, "Whoo, she's a betrayer!" Noah cheered, dryness easily located.

* * *

**Losses:**

Beth was sobbing as everyone crowded around her, "I know it's sad Belle, but..she's gone..!" Lindsay's stepped back and noticed a man.

"Hi." Said the man, "Please be seated for Chef Hatchet's funeral." Everyone looked up; Beth stood up, extremely angry.

"Since when was this Chef Hatchet's funeral?" Asked Cody, "I thought it was Bethany's funeral," Cody said, referring to Beth's mother.

Another lady walked in, looking down, she simply pushed the vicar aside and stood on the podium, "Please be seated for Bethany Merrxx's funeral." Said the lady.

Everyone, including both Vicars were extremely confused.

* * *

**Realizations:**

"Maybe..Maybe we are on Total Drama!" Growled Owen, "Chris, dude, just give Noah the money and let us off the mountain!" He wailed.

Eva pushed past the two, "Chris, you better GET ME OFF OF THIS MOUNTAIN!" Eva then angrily punched the camera sending it into static.

Noah sighed.

* * *

**Even Fun:**

Everyone laughed, Heather groaned, "I've been saving that up for ages!" Chuckled Dakota, Beth and Ann Maria couldn't contain their grins and along with everyone they burs out laughing.

Heather then whacked Noah and Lindsay and threw them into the others, Heather cackled as she sealed the door, she would finally escape.

The toilet suddenly flushed, Heather turned and gasped, out popped Eva, "Surprise!" She squealed catching Heather off guard, Heather was then punched.

"Ha!"

* * *

**And Lasty...Drama**

Heather and Eva cheered as they waved as they ascended through the sky, Eva gasped. "We need to go back." Growled Eva.

"Wha- No!" Growled Heather as the two started to fight over the controls.

* * *

"And just what are you doing here?" Asked Sadie, "Don't even try to talk to me, just LOOK at me, you have been away and-grr!"

Ann Maria stepped in; "Lay off her!" Ann Maria said.

"NEVER!"

* * *

**True Fan Of JTTM?**

**Answer These!:**

1. As of Episode 17, how many people are on the island and who?

2. Which Male and Female have spoken the least amount of times?

3. What Episode does Lindsay depart in? (The title of the episode is found in a chapter, it is explain in an AN better!)

is the mountain located?

5. How does the climate change from beginning to current chapters?

6. How does Alejandro depart from the mountain?

7. Who is the figure found in Trent's Dilemma?

8. Out of Villain Squad who has appeared most?

**A.** Staci

**B.** Blaineley

**C.** Jo

9. Why did Eva think TLS was smoking?

10. How many times has Lightning been thought to cameo?

**These are YOUR opinions, these do not affect your score!**

11. What would you like to happen?

12. Did you like it when Sadie became disabled?

13. Which of the cast should leave?

14. What Total Drama contestants should I introduce into the story?

15. Who is your favourite person in the story?

16. Which plots would you like to see in the story?

17. Who would the plots include or center around?

18. Should this story have a Season 2/3/4?


	25. Cody's Crazy Conundrum

Journey To The Center Of The Mountain

* * *

Disclaimer: Now, If I'm writing this story, which I am, this mean's I DON'T Own TD, or its characters. Also, I don't own Eliza Thornberry. The Rap is made up by me and the song is made up by me.

People In the story include:

**Ann Maria, Owen, and Beth, Lindsay, Scott, Eva,  
**

**Heather, **

Alejandro,

**Sierra, ****Sadie, ****Dakota, Noah, Dawn, ****Cody**

* * *

**Episode 18: Cody's Catastrophic Conundrum:**

Dawn did her usual routine, she brushed her teeth and looked at her good luck charm, which held all her treasures and mystical powers, Dawn sensed something was wrong, she dug into her pocket and felt around, it was empty, Dawn gasped but then mumbled to reassure herself, she looked around after finding out that the other pocket was empty, Dawn sensed something as she floated. Dawn opened her eyes and then in high air, after petting a bird and nuzzling it, she and the bird both fell down, the bird flew away with Dawn waving at it. Dawn then braced herself, she walked quietly over to Dakota's bag which Dakota held in her grip, Dawn looked inside the bag and saw nothing Dawn felt her hair being tugged, Dawn then gasped, Dakota had her in a head lock, while murmuring in her sleep, she lined up Dawn's face with hers and forced it closer.

Dawn sighed, the cold breath on Dakota's face made the girl stir, Dakota quickly pulled Dawn face towards hers and Dawn squealed, Dakota blinked, she still moved Dawn's face closer to, when her blurred vision had almost cleared, she felt something against her lips, it kept wriggling and struggling, Dakota chuckled and patted Dawn's hair before resuming her sleep, Heather evilly smiled in the background as she held up a picture of Dawn and Dakota's albeit short and unsavory, kiss. Dawn turned and gasped, she teared up and kept silent for a moment. Scott groaned as he walked towards Heather with buckets full of water. Scott panted and almost objected to Heather, however he simply decided against it as Heather studied Dawn, she gave a small yet sinister chuckle to herself, Heather quietly marched over to a sweaty Dawn who had only just broken Dakota's slightly strong grip. As Heather tapped Dawn she saw Dawn shake, Dawn was now looking in Heather's bag, Heather roughly grabbed Dawn's collar and threw Dawn back, Dawn stood up and glared at Heather, Dawn shut her eyes and carefully became focused on Heather, who was now floating towards Dakota, Scott also was, Heather's pupils decreased in size instantly once she realized she was not in control of her body, Heather puckered up her lips and could not speak or move, Heather shook her head, refusing to believe Dawn was in control of her. As Dakota began to open her eyes and stretch, Dawn shut her eyes tighter, Dakota squealed in fright as she tried to keep her eyes open however Dakota was soon sleeping, Heather and Dakota then were about to kiss, Heather screamed, raging, Heather shut her eyes and Dawn shut her eyes, the two were trying to overpower eachother as Dakota awoke, aware off what Dawn had done to her she had accidentally pecked Heather on the cheek, Dakota started to gag and looked around, she sighed, no one had noticed that innocent mistake.

Cody who had changed his shirt from Red to Lime was watching the scene unfold, Scott neared to Dakota who ducked, Scott then found himself unable to resist kissing a tree, Dawn and Heather heard Scott's cries and laughed at his misfortune. The two girls then shook heads, agreeing. So, then Heather, after taunting Scott took a picture of him, Sadie struggled to get up and she helplessly had been waving her arms around ever since Dawn had looked in Dakota's bag. Cody looked at Sadie, gazing behind her, Sadie glared at Cody and swiftly grabbed a pine-cone and skillfully threw it at Cody, who was hit by it in the crotch, Cody squealed his pants suddenly were wet, he quickly fell on the ground, Sadie rolled her eyes. Dawn high-fived Heather and telepathically burnt the picture which Heather held behind her bag, Heather walked away, smiling evilly. Dawn turned and saw Heather walking off, Dawn put her hands on her hips and followed Heather, Sadie groaned, this quickly caught the attention of Dakota. She looked up, "Hey.." She squealed, "Lemme guess, you want a make-over?" Sadie shook her head, Dakota looked annoyed, she still spoke in her cheery tone. "Too bad." She said, her tone became serious, "You getting one!" Sadie screamed continuously, far away the bird that Dawn had released earlier was slowly tiring a large robin shaped bird had opened it's mouth, Sadie's scream made both of the birds fall. Luckily they were caught by Dawn, however the large robin shaped bird began nibbling on Dawn's top, however she didn't notice and continued to walk along and hum. Scott groaned, he was still kissing a tree, Dakota grabbed Scott and pulled him along, as he followed Dakota, who was wheeling Sadie, he saw a small green thread, he knew what it was, he smirked. He whispered something to Dakota who ran off and told Eva. She soon returned. "Okay, I have told Eva you want to have everyone gathered up for something spectacular, and how does this mountain- Wait, is this even a mountain? It's very tall, has numer-numer..alot, of buildings and we could all stay here because of the food supply in that VB rocket, apparently Bev, that's my nickname for B, had a breakthrough and, under Blaineley's supervision he made the rocket supply all of the greatest foods." Dakota began painting her nails and she grabbed a magazine and began reading it, she stopped Scott and stopped wheeling Sadie, they were at the ruins of the cave.

Cody gasped. He had walked away and saw something, in the distance, though, Cody squinted, he knew it was Dawn's valuable item and eventually, after ease dropping on Scott and Sadie's conversation which was being forced by Dakota, he walked towards the curved part, which was where he had suddenly realized Dawn had left it, it was also where Trent and Lindsay had almost killed themselves and where Sadie had become disabled. Cody took off one of his shoes and carefully slid it down and soon it was out of view, Cody crawled slowly down the circular curve which led to a river, however he was still high up. Cody then shivered and his heart beat started to speed up, Cody gasped, and slowly, while shivering tried to make his way down the extremely dangerous part, Cody then turned and decided to wall back up, he tried to gain his balance yet he fell, head first. Cody gasped, Sierra however zoomed to his rescue and caught him, Sierra zoomed off after lightly dropping Cody on the ground.

Cody then grabbed Dawn's valuable item and cheered, A helicopter suddenly boomed over the island, Cody gasped and looked up, he cheered, squealing. "Should I tell the others?" Muttered Cody. Cody then ran off, foolishly not giving any type of signal to the helicopter. When Cody had reached the restaurant, which had numerous tables, with fabric chairs and a new chandelier, almost everything was red, Owen eagerly was squashed under the table where Ann Maria and Noah were arguing. He crawled towards Owen who waved at Cody, Owen's head popped up slowly, he gasped, chuckling. "Ooh," He chuckled, Cody swatted Owen, obviously annoyed, as Owen was squashing Cody, Sierra sneaked towards them, with none of the boys taking any notice of her as she simply glided towards Cody and tried to see what they were looking at. Everyone was having fun, or at least doing something different; Dawn, Scott and Dakota were no where to be seen, however.

Sierra growled. Ann Maria's chest was squished together, which made her boobs look large than Lindsay, Sierra shook her head, she pulled the drooling boys down and slapped them on their faces, both were still mesmerized with Ann Maria, Cody then shook out of his trance, and looked completely confused, "The codemeister wanted some action!" He pouted. "Guys there's a helicopter outside!" Yelled Cody, everyone gasped and rushed outside as the helicopter flew away everyone glared at Cody who was currently smiling, Cody revealed that he had a rope, he put it over himself and smiled, proudly as everyone walked inside, still angry Cody felt himself being tugged, Cody screamed, judging by the tint in his voice, everyone turned, "Grab on!" He demanded, and everyone did, however Cody was not moving, "Owen, Sadie, you too are weighing it down."

The two took offense and Sadie tugged the rope, as if trying to tear it, it sent everyone onto the floor with exception of Cody. Cody was then in midair, he was quickly being carried away. Sadie's eyes widened, she jumped up as high as she could, which wasn't a lot as she was still in her wheelchair and grabbed the rope, pulling Cody back, Cody suddenly was tugged away and no one could reach him, Cody was now worried, soon he was nowhere to be seen, Cody eventually hurled himself into the helicopter and said to the captain; "There are people down there fly back!" The captain continued to fly, Cody tapped the captain on the back, who jumped and screamed, briefly the captain turned and saw Cody screaming and yelling, he looked confused, after all he was death. As the captain or more commonly, pilot was not looking where he was going he crashed into a mountain near by, despite the fact this had next-to-none impact on the vehicle, Cody was flung into the next room and banged his head on a box, when he eventually awoke, he had been returned home, Cody wiped the sweat off of his head and was confused; "Was it a dream, hmm, it all makes sense, dreams always feel real."

Sadie wheeled away, upset with herself, she wheeled herself towards the curve, Dawn suddenly was behind Sadie, who hadn't noticed a thing.

Dawn then had a vision; Sadie was near the same bit some time into the nearing future. Sadie swore as she walked, the pain was flaring in her knees, she had never experienced this before, Sadie calmed down and was soon tired of walking. Sadie almost slipped and screamed. Sadie rushed towards, "WAIT, KATIE, NO-O-O!" Screamed Sadie as she let go of her dearly BFF's hand, who landed with a thud. The next bit flashed towards everyone who was in complete shock, Sadie was sobbing, "Stay with me, Stay with me!"

Katie began to stir, Ann Maria suddenly yelled, "TAKE COVAR SADIE, WATCH OUT!" Sadie gasped and looked around as everyone was sobbing, screaming and crying, Sadie looked around and spotted a figure, Sadie gasped and stood up, "If you gonna hurt me, do it, but don't-" Sadie was in tears, "Hurt-" Sadie's sentence was instantly interrupted by a booming gunshot which had hit Katie, Sadie was soon pushed aside, however Sadie grabbed her wheelchair and smashed it over the figure's head. Her wheelchair broke into pieces and Sadie then fell onto the floor, "Wait, I thought dat tanned one was Sadie." Ann Maria muttered.

Dawn's vision quickly ended. Dawn stomped her foot lightly, "That vision will not happen whenever I get bad visions they never happen." Dawn then walked away, she looked down and smiled, the animal was nibbling on her shirt, Dawn smiled. Dawn walked towards the caves, where surprisingly everyone was waiting with eager faces Dawn was confused, Heather and Scott then strutted to the others, each having their own news. "Uh," Started an innocent Dawn, she was confused, "Why is everyone here?" She asked, "I have my animal time here." She pointed to a small crowd of animals, which were also waiting, but for a different reason, Dawn sighed when no one answered, Scott began to grin, Dawn yawned and stretched, unveiling her small boobs, the animals jaws dropped, along with everyone else's.

Heather grinned, rubbing her hands evilly, Heather then saw what she was doing; "What a cliche." She remarked. Every male was gawking at her boobs. Heather smirked evilly; "Dawn, I know you are a lesbian, but exposing them small tiny plums." By now, Dawn had shielded them and was crying. Sadie then stood up, she slapped Heather, who was in shock, she continued on; "I have proof," Heather held up pictures of Dawn kissing Dakota, it looked realistic, and sadly that's because it was, much to Heather's pleasure. Dawn held her head down in shame, still shielding her boobs. Dakota then stood up. She was angry, she gave a war cry and hit Heather in the face with her foot, Heather screamed, Dakota hissed at Heather; and opened her mouth, everyone screamed, and covered there ears, they were annoyed as Dakota became to sing;

_Ooh, equality,_

_Ooh, equality _

_This is equality,_

_I will use my rights,_

_and nothing can stop me._

_It's like you have a problem, _

_It's like you have a problem,_

_You can't bear us,_

_Oooh,_

_This is obvs equality,_

_This is obvs equality,_

_Everyone has rights,_

_And oh- knows that can be classed as discrimination._

_Due to the likes of Ghandi, selfish people have stopped discriminating!_

_Discrimination is bad, and super so, sad._

_You must be mad, ooh yeah,_

_When you look up, see blue skies, _

_yeah, yeah, yeah._

_And thanks to you, I can hear someone's cries,_

_Racism, Discrimination and more, should be stopped,_

_Stopped,_

_But thanks to people like you this continues,_

_You make people get the blues,_

_Equality sucks, however it happens,  
_

_Life is full of pain sometimes because of natural causes like losses.._

_But equality, is due to some insecure, sad-minded people._

_E-Equality, s-sucks!_

Heather scoffed and rolled her eyes as Dawn quickly changed into new clothes, or just putting on a top, Heather felt sick, "Look, your singing sucks, rapping is cool, check my rhymes out!" Growled Heather, everyone screamed, very annoyed.

_Saying what you think ain't bad,_

_It ain't sad, _

_It makes you strong,_

_You said your opinions and you know they ain't wrong._

_Doing bad things like blackmail are bad,_

_But are you all mad!_

_Everyone needs drama and fun,_

_How would shows today even run?  
_

_Easy, they wouldn't, my sentence is done._

_Though equality sucks, everyone is usually sitting ducks._

_Ugh, how boring, where's the drama?_

_And if you never noticed, I don't believe in Karma!_

_Why do I do it? You don't need to know, however do not, blackmail, do drugs, drink or smoke,_

_You'll scare the country folks,_

_Drinking causes death, It goes into your lungs, then you go, bleh._

_You get a headache and cannot drive._

_Drinking causes deaths, not just yours,_

_I am talking to all you, wh***'s!_

_Smoking makes your lungs go as black as the dark,_

_It harms those peeps near you, which is JUST one big hark.._

_Doing drugs could make you go into crazy-mode,_

_It will NOT take off a load!_

_Blackmail may be what I do._

_Yet it is a load of poo._

_Barbie's right, much to her own her delight._

_Equality sucks, it truly does.  
_

_I'm Heather, I do this because I wanna make a fuss._

_However, don't do it, have you seen me? I STILL get the cuss!_

Heather finished her song happily, she smiled proudly, "See," She began, "I am not that mean, I have never smoked, nor touched a drop of alcohol." She smirked. Everyone was however just bored, they clapped slightly and turned to Dawn. She was sobbing, Heather rolled her eyes and walked off, "Blame Scott." Scott was a gape, Heather then smiled as she walked off, Dawn sniffed, she glared at Heather and smiled, her lips however quivered. She watched Heather walk away, Dawn chuckled, she whispered to everyone, Dawn had a plan, a diabolical one, yet a plan. Heather then was suddenly once again moving without her control, Heather hissed, she grimaced, "Dawn," Heather blinked, "Not this time." Heather squeezed her eyes shut and made Dawn go unconscious, "Hmm," Thought Heather as she walked to the others, "I am so using this power to my advantage." Heather shut her eyes and when opened, they were red, Heather laughed evilly, she tapped Owen, who turned to stare at Heather, Heather shut her eyes and then Owen stood up, he had a blank look on his face, "Come," Hissed Heather, "Slave." Heather chuckled. As Heather walked away from them, with Owen following, Heather muttered, "Should I feel bad?" She asked herself, she was soon skipping along, "I'm am pretty bored, I'll mess with their heads for a bit and make them forget about this." Heather shrugged, Owen was loitering behind, "Hurry up!" She commanded, Owen nodded and followed.

Sadie, who was still at the curve, simply stared down, she blinked and looked around, then continued to stare down at the large, almost cliff like, fall. Sadie heard muttering was confused, Sadie looked around and saw a red-eyed. Sadie gasped. Dawn quickly appeared behind Sadie, Dawn whispered something in Sadie's ear, "Like that vision will happen." Chuckled Sadie, who was secretly worried. Dawn let out a tiny shriek, Sadie turned and gasped, she turned her wheelchair around, Dawn was being held by Heather, Dawn pointed behind Sadie and Sadie moved her wheelchair back, and it hit Owen's foot, Owen quickly fell, he didn't scream, in fact he showed no emotion, Owen then groaned, Sadie, "Ugh, Heather that was..." Owen started, "AWESOME!" He yelled, "Yet evil." Heather laughed evilly, Dawn mouthed something to Sadie, "Avoid her glance." Muttered Sadie, Sadie looked down and wheeled up, hitting Heather during the process, Heather let go of Dawn who, when Heather blinked, had disappeared, Sadie had somehow disappeared too, Heather growled. Her eyes returned to a white color, Heather rolled her eyes and rubbed her head.

"Wow, I got them good." Heather smirked, "Wonder how I got Owen to turn into a mindless-wait!" Heather cackled, "I actually used Dawn's creep power for evil, and it was that easy." Heather smiled, "I have to remember that, I just have to, maybe I will actually get the million on TDAS, or I could manipulate Chris like I just did, unlike Courtney or that desperate Gwen or Zo-Zo, I don't bribe Chris." Heather grumbled, "I wonder what the others are doing now?" Asked Heather, "Freak-2, probably informed them about me becoming 'eviler than ever'." Heather chuckled, "Got the mountain to myself, I need to hit the beauty salon and the mall." Heather said.

Cody was at home and pretty confused, Cody shook his head, sweating, he was on the computer, sitting on a blue chair, which he usually spun around for fun. "Heather, Gwen, Duncan, Courtney, Scott, Sam, Sierra, Alejandro, Cameron, Lightning, Lindsay, Jo, Zoey and Mike are currently set up for competing in TDAS, no changes to the cast will be made." Cody had been on his computer for hours, he now had bags under his eyes, "There is nothing about them that says they are on a mountain!" Cody screamed, he started to sob a knock on his door interrupted him it was his curly brown haired, pale mother, who wore a floral pink dress, she noticed Cody was upset, Cody panted, he groaned and moaned his mother left his dinner next to him and flashed Cody a concerned look before leaving his room.

Everyone else was in hiding, Dawn and Sadie glanced at eachother, Eva hissed, about to talk, Lindsay beat her too it, "So Cod left, Heather's gone crazy, Owen's missing and is probably a mindless drone." Dawn nodded, Lindsay laughed as she stood up and marched off; "Like that's true!" Heather's cackle was heard near by, Lindsay squealed, "Eek!" She held Beth in fear. Lindsay screamed and screamed and was whimpering loudly, Heather's figurine was seen in the distance getting closer, Lindsay simply started to sob and ran off, everyone began to follow Lindsay, Beth was super scared.

"Oh my god!" Beth squealed, following the others, tears streamed down her face, "I don't wanna be a mindless drone!" Beth was patted sympathetically by Heather. Beth screamed, behind Heather was Lindsay, Lindsay screamed, she hit Heather on the head. Lindsay gasped, Heather stopped moving, Dawn gasped and bowed her head in shame. "Lindsay, looks like you saved me but killed her.." Everyone stepped back, Lindsay bit her lip. Everyone shot disapproving looks at Lindsay who started to sob on her knees, everyone tried to console her. Beth panted, "We can't let Lindsay go to jail!" Cried Beth, everyone looked nervous and as Lindsay sobbed, everyone sighed; they had something to confess.

Cody smiled, but was still worried, "Come on, Cody!" Jeered his mother as she led Cody down stairs, "Let your hair down." Cody shrugged, "I mean what was all the worrying about." Chuckled his mother, "So you came back from the trip a bit earlier and the man explained to me that you had made your way onto the plane, and he was nice enough not to call the police." His mother said soothingly, "Have a happy day, you seriously need to okay, you must be tired." Cody then gasped, at what his mother said next. "Happy 19th!" His mother cheered, Cody frowned, then smiled.

"APRIL FOOLS!" Everyone yelled, "We were all in on it." Dawn said as Heather stood up, "Except the showing of my you know what's was unexpected also that picture Heather took." Dawn said, almost bitterly. "Yet Heather going crazy was part of it, and yes Heather used my power for evil, however." Dawn shut her eyes, near by a brief explosion was heard, Dawn held her good luck charm and placed it in her pocket, "I still don't know where my valuable item is.." Muttered Dawn. "Lindsay and Beth we decided to scare you and Cody but you know, he's kinda, you know, gone."

"So," Yawned Owen, "What are we gonna do now?" He asked, "I'm gonna get food!" Owen yelled, everyone rushed after him. When Owen ate he didn't stop, Noah groaned, and fell on the flood, "Don't worry lil buddy." Owen grabbed Noah and in a flash was at the broken VB jet. Owen hopped inside and found food which, thanks to one of B's inventions had been able to get whatever someone wanted, Owen licked his lips as he looked around he dived into the food.

"It confuses even the brightest minds of how Owen does not pop." Noah commented. A squish was heard, "There goes my 2nd pelvis." Noah scoffed.

Heather ran beside Dawn as they were still trying to catch, "So Eliza Thornberry." Heather chuckled.

"I am not Eliza Thornberry. She is a very nice girl now in her teens, she has made expeditionary searches. I could never live up to her greatness."

"It was a joke."

"Oh."

"Ugh," Heather walked off, "Forget it." She stated coldly. Dawn then appeared in front of Heather who hissed, "What d'you want?" Asked Heather, "An apology. Ha, no chance." Dawn gasped and shut her eyes, Heather suddenly was eating a bowl of peaches, Heather kept swelling up and she looked like a sumo wrestler. "AHH!" Heather screamed, "D-WWWWWAN!" Yelled Heather.

Cody sighed; "Maybe, just maybe it was a dream.." Cody looked upset as he ate cake, he then smiled, "But hey..CANDY!" Screamed Cody, making everyone chuckle.

* * *

_**With The Voice Talents Of..**_

**Annick Obobsawin: **Sierra

**Athena Karkanis: **Anne Maria

**Caitlynne Medrek: **Dawn

**Carleigh Beverly: **Dakota

**Carter Hayden: **Noah

**James Wallis: **Scott

**Lauren Lipson: **Sadie

**Peter Oldring **Cody

**Rachel Wilson: **Heather

**Sarah Gadon: **Beth

**Stephanie Anne Mills: **Lindsay

**Scott McCord: **Owen

* * *

**True Fan Of JTTM?**

**Answer These!:**

1. As of Episode 17, how many people are on the island and who?

2. Which Male and Female have spoken the least amount of times?

3. What Episode does Lindsay depart in? (The title of the episode is found in a chapter, it is explain in an AN better!)

is the mountain located?

5. How does the climate change from beginning to current chapters?

6. How does Alejandro depart from the mountain?

7. Who is the figure found in Trent's Dilemma?

8. Out of Villain Squad who has appeared most?

**A.** Staci

**B.** Blaineley

**C.** Jo

9. Why did Eva think TLS was smoking?

10. How many times has Lightning been thought to cameo?

**These are YOUR opinions, these do not affect your score!**

11. What would you like to happen?

12. Did you like it when Sadie became disabled?

13. Which of the cast should leave?

14. What Total Drama contestants should I introduce into the story?

15. Who is your favourite person in the story?

16. Which plots would you like to see in the story?

17. Who would the plots include or center around?

18. Should this story have a Season 2/3/4?


	26. One 'Eck Of A Trek!

Journey To The Center Of The Mountain

* * *

Disclaimer: Now, If I'm writing this story, which I am, this mean's I DON'T Own TD, or its characters.

People In the story include:

**Cameron,*  
**

**Ann Maria, Owen*, and Beth, Lindsay, Scott, Eva,  
**

**Heather, **

Alejandro**,

**Sierra, ****Sadie, ****Dakota, Noah, Dawn, **Cody**

* Debuted

**Departed

**Episode 19: One 'Eck Of A Trek!**

**Summary: Heather falls in a river right at the bottom of the mountain, Sadie and Dakota get attacked by a Snow Leopard. Ann Maria and Beth find Dakota's bucket full of dye and add disgusting things into it with Beth getting blackmailed as a result. ****  
**

* * *

Heather groaned; She was sweating madly, she started to cough, she drowsily walked down the mountain, she occasionally tripped over things and tried to bury her head in some nice cold snow, however there was not anymore left. Heather threw her hands up in despair, she screamed, she growled and stormed down the mountain in need of some water, she scavenged the mountain for some water. Heather scratched her head, she caught a glimpse of some sweat, Heather quickly squeezed her long, luscious hair, she squeezed her jet black hair and drops off sweat slowly fell onto her hand, once she was satisfied with the amount of sweat she rubbed it on herself and then was in shock at what she had done, Heather started to spit in disgust and try to wipe the sweat off of her. Heather had continued walking while she had tried to grab some sweat. She had not been looking where she was going and eventually just felt her eye lashes flutter. Heather heard distant noises, she was obviously annoyed, she scrunched her face up, making it increasingly wrinkly. Sierra skipped happily towards Heather humming, the final drops of her cold water bottle dripped onto her head, she sighed, almost lovingly.

Heather turned to Sierra, she was still humming intently when Heather in one swift move grabbed the water bottle and had retained getting Sierra to notice. Heather soon scrunched up the waterless bottle in her grip, before throwing it away. Sierra then opened her eyes and looked down at her empty hand, she gave Heather a skeptical look, then heard distance sounds, soon the sounds became closer, Heather noticed them too and became alarmed, Heather turned sharply and saw Sierra watching small, furry white animals hop towards her, Sierra was so amazed by the fact there were animals on the mountain that she didn't even bother doing anything when they grabbed her and spread there usually unseen wings. Heather stood motionless as she watched Sierra simply be carried away, one of them had a almost dead large, purple beetle, it started to scuttle around, Heather watched as it landed on her T-shirt it started gnawing and sucking her, Heather screamed, "Get off you dirty little scuttler!" Heather hissed as she whacked the bug away it flew into the horizon. Heather jumped up, cheering.

She soon stepped back and fell down the mountain, she landed all the way at the bottom of the mountain, she cheered once again and tripped again, she however fell into a cold river, Heather paled, shivering as the current pulled her away, everyone then saw a small, yet blurry figure waving it's arms, none of them guessed it was Heather. Heather soon felt herself falling, her life suddenly flashed in front of her eyes; Her being mean, getting her head shaved, making Alejandro go into The Drama Machine, stealing the blimp, throwing Chris and Chef out of the island, being left out by her parents and finally getting whacked by LeShawna, Heather blinked and simply tried to let herself sink, but do to her natural reaction of trying to save herself she couldn't, Cameron was paddling by in a boat he saw Heather, "Are you okay?" He gasped, concerned. Heather glared at him, as Cameron paddled to her and almost grabbed her hand the fire breathing Billy Goats flew by and picked Cameron up and flew away, Cameron screamed and was shivering, sobbing and crying.

Heather then gulped. She felt as if she had forgotten how to swim, Heather tried to calm herself down by giving herself a pep talk but she couldn't, Heather face went under water, she struggled, it soon became weaker as she floated downward, her feet touched the ocean floor, Heather's quivering hand grabbed her nose to stop her inhaling any water, Heather quickly held her breath and slowly swam up to the surface and once she surfaced and her eyes opened thoughts flashed into her head; LeShawna and Heather were talking after Heather had been eliminated from TDA. Heather kissing Alejandro, Chris and Chef being thrown out of the blimp and her tricking Lightning, Heather chuckled and looked around she clung to Cameron's floating boat, she gripped it tight and climbed into it, only for it to break, Heather grabbed a piece of wood and looked around, all she could see was sea for miles, Heather dug out her faulty and broken devices which could've helped her communicate for some help. It suddenly became all foggy and a horn blared it was coming from behind her, Heather turned and came face to face with a large rectangular ship, Heather gulped and pounded on the ship, it echoed, however as the ship was so high no one heard her.

_People should bow down at her!_

Heather looked around confused; "What is that voice!?" She hissed; Heather shrugged. "If anyone is there," Heather then began to cry, "P-Please save me, a feeble damsel in distress." Heather opened her eyes and shakily scanned her surroundings. "Damn!" She muttered, "If no one is gonna help me, I am doing it my way!"

_She's so cool and great!_

_She's never ever late._

_Even if she's got alot on her plate!_

_Heather: This may be a horrible parody but at least it's a great song cause it's about woman, who don't need a man, don't need grief and need to be treated equally!  
_

Heather then snapped her fingers;

_Heather: I'm Heather the Queen Of Mean!_

_Backups: She's Heather the Queen of Mean!_

Heather snapped her fingers and cheered, the boat some how started to lower and she could just decipher a figure.

_Does she need help? Oh no, no, no, no!_

Heather remembered the time when she was at a super market and she lifted up a metal container with ease, a _man,_ a young and handsome man, walked up to her offering to carry the object, Heather simply grinned and threw the object carelessly tossing it into the man hand, the man collapsed under the weight. Heather returned and grabbed the object and carried it for herself instead, once again, unlike the man she did it with ease, every man in the shop looked at her in complete shock, the woman however occasionally gave her nods and cheered.

_Alejandro ain't my king, cause I'm a queen and woman need no me-e-e-e-n!_

Heather sat at a curb, stroking a woman, she was obviously annoyed and was being forced to do this, Months later the woman was rich and very famous indeed, men always bowed at her. Soon the woman realized after many, many failed relationships that she had become successful without men. She then turned men down, however they didn't seem effected. Heather and the elderly woman soon stood up for woman's rights.

_I may be evil but I ain't at all feeble, I am strong and independent just a woman should be!_

Heather growled at the incompetent Lindsay and commanded her to stay, however soon she admitted that she needed some help, after pummeling Duncan, Lindsay walked away, in fact Lindsay didn't help in beating Duncan. Heather kissed Trent and had single-handedly eliminated him from the competition, at elimination while the last marshmallow was being handed out she realized how strong and independent she really was.

Heather, now stuck in the sea, barely remembering how to swim, chuckled at the memory.

Sadie heard a loud scream, she whipped her head around, scanning for anyone who may or may not be missing, she then saw Dakota screaming and screaming Sadie chuckled as she wheeled herself towards Dakota who was being chased by something, Dakota evidently ran into Sadie and hopped on wheelchair, hoping to gain a free ride, Sadie glared at Dakota and shoved her, Dakota almost tumbled off, a loud menacing roar was heard, the two girls screamed as Sadie wheeled as fast she could. "What is that thing!?" Dakota squealed, "Cause, seriously, it's in need of proper massages, ugh, them wrinkles, whoever did them should be ashamed!" Dakota huffed, turning to Sadie, "Ooh," She pointed at Sadie's face, "The stress must be getting to you." Dakota hopped off of Sadie's chair and turned to fact he hideous monster. "Ew," Dakota shivered, she touched it's flab. "Darling, who does your make up, I think Dawn would love it, I mean the wrinkles, the look of mystery, suits Dawn perfect-" The hideous 'monster' roared in Dakota's face, Dakota had been quickly arranging something until her notebook was blown away, Dakota turned, angrily, she started to yell, "Okay," She began calmly. "You can roar in my face and get your stinky perfume all over me, but, oh, no, you can't interrupt me, especially when I am trying to help you!" Dakota then shrugged, "And lets face it, you need all the help you can get. No offense but here's my mirror, you need it." Dakota smiled as the confused creature looked into it, then roared and consequently broke the mirror, Dakota started to tut. "Now that's just bad luck, you get years of bad luck and not just for breaking a mirror, you have ruined my day, you are such a hostile little." The creature gulped up Dakota, who was squeezing in his jaws. "Hmm," Dakota tried to avoid the drool that was dripping, "I pity you."

Ann Maria and Beth stared down at it. Beth hand quivered as she touched the cold metal, "Maybe it's Owen farts all stored into one." Beth suggested, "Wait," Beth lifted up a brown pot and poured the brown lumpy things into it, it had a hint of yellow in it. "Been meaning to get rid of that waste for weeks." Ann Maria then began to do the same with her waste, she even put burning coals into it. "Phew, this green pot of...hairdye?" Beth guessed; pointing to the pot which Dakota previously hidden. Beth nodded the color and while observing it with Ann Maria doing it too she heard faint screams.

Sierra screamed; she was being carried. "Mutant Goats!" She wailed, "How unreal!" Sierra was being carried to the restaurant. The creatures shoved Sierra into the latrine and they glued her with some of their drool to the wall, whenever she looked down she could see if someone was coming in or out. Cameron's whimpers were heard by Sierra. As the drool was layered all over Sierra she couldn't turn her head, she could only look downwards. The creatures quickly flew out of the latrine as Scott wondered in. Sierra tried to speak however the drool was strong and it was all over her mouth. Sierra wriggled and wriggled, not getting anywhere. She heard Cameron's voice, Scott looked up and saw Sierra. Sierra eyes widened, she observed Scott, wondering what he would do. After standing there for a long period of time, Scott walked out humming.

"Help!" Yelled Cameron, he sighed. "Scott isn't coming back.." He muttered, he became to cry, "What if we rot here and-" Cameron shivered and wept even louder. Sierra was almost at the end of her wits. Cameron continuously kept sniffing. Sierra screamed and quickly broke the force field like drool. Sierra screamed and ran to the door, it was locked. Sierra within a blink opened the door and grabbed Cameron and ran out, Scott in the restaurants kitchen saw them run out. Scott blinked and sighed, he grabbed a remote control and began moving a leather back and forth. Sierra and Cameron, mostly Cameron were scared. Sierra grabbed the creatures who were blocking there only way out and consistently breathing fire. Sierra threw them against the floor. Sierra walked out in a huff, Cameron gasped. "They were robots!" Cameron face palmed, "Only an idiot wouldn't realize that and there is only one person that would do this!" Cameron turned, "Scott." Scott gasped at hearing the mention of his name, he looked around, he saw the fire exit, Scott rushed out of it and he ran forward, off the edge of the mountain after going only a few steps. Cameron was suddenly at the fire exit once hearing Scott scream. Cameron hopped down the mountain, yet he stopped in mid air, Cameron gasped. "How is this possible?" He asked himself. "I'm defying the laws of physics." Cameron smiled. "Hmm, but this only happens in..cartoons!" Cameron shook his head. "This isn't possible." He chuckled.

Sadie wheeled as fast as she could, she shot daggers at Dakota who was running while pushing Sadie, "Who knew Snow Leopard's didn't like makeovers, totes not right." Said Dakota. "And who knew he didn't like photo shoots, it should be illegal to not like photo shoots, oh and manicures, and attention and paparazzi, wait, then super famous people put in jail." Dakota moaned as she continued to run and wheel. "Who knew making laws involved thinking?" She asked herself. Sadie grimaced at her. "What, your..wrinkly face is such a look for you." Sadie nodded and squealed. Dakota smiled. "I just LOVE that squealing!" She said. Dakota turned away from Sadie and whispered. "Why the heck would someone squeal like that? It assaults the precious ear drums." She then turned back to Sadie, "Nice clothes." She complimented. She gagged and shook her head, Sadie had been wearing woolly mammoth suits for ages. Dakota sighed. "Maybe I should have been with Lindsay instead of being with Sadie and caring about that..things looks.." Sadie gasped. "Oh," Dakota continued, "You don't need to wheel yourself as the best person in the world, as you've probably guessed, me, is pushing, aren't I just great." Sadie muttered something under her breath. "Harsh!"

"Not to be rude," Sadie started, "No wait. I want to be rude!" Dakota was instantly taken aback. "You need to shut up and go away, don't both pushing me!" Dakota walked away, she turned to Sadie, who was still yelling. "Oh and your not great you just a bimbo and your not famous, you are a monster inside you are a horrible person, people are only friends with you because of your money and looks!" Dakota screamed. She grew big and was tanned orange. She roared and turned to Sadie. Sadie stopped ranting and looked up in terror. A menacing roar from the Snow Leopard lead to Dakota fighting with it. Sadie wheeled away and watched from the safety of the sidelines. "At least it keeps Snow Leopard occupied."

Ann Maria and Beth added numerous disgusting things into Dakota's green pot. "Ooh, blondie ain't gonna like 'dis." She chuckled. Beth looked confused. "I mean, it's da bimbo's pride 'n joy." Beth gasped. Ann Maria smirked. "But," She drawled out, making sure Beth could hear, "If the world got out, blondie could turn into da hulk or whatevah." Beth gasped. "And you wouldn't like the word to get out, would ya." Beth shook her head. "Come with me victim." She laughed evilly.

Beth began to follow Ann Maria. They were soon at the bottom with Beth carrying Ann Maria. "What should I do?" Asked Beth. Ann Maria began to drawl on, Beth however wasn't listening, Beth suddenly screamed and pushed Ann Maria over she rushed to where Dakota was, With Ann Maria on Beth's heels she scanned the area the first time she had spotted Dakota she was back to normal, running into the restaurant and screaming, she seemed to have scratches on her. Dakota almost looked like she was going to cry. Beth poucned on Dakota. "I-I," Stuttered Beth, Ann Maria screamed and ran to Dakota, Ann Maria's fist was large, Dakota ducked as it headed her way and Beth groaned as she rubbed the sore spot on her cheek. She quickly fainted. Ann Maria shrugged, a roar was heard behind Ann Maria, Ann Maria turned, Dakota gasped, Sadie, inside the restaurant watched in amusement as Ann Maria taunted the snow leopard. It began to run at Ann Maria, Ann Maria jumped on it's back, it bucked and Ann Maria landed on the roof. Ann Maria dusted herself off and smiled. The snow leopard crashed into the restaurant and the window which it had crashed into had a large whole in. Sadie heard it's panting, she luckily was unhurt. Sadie was going to speak when the snow leopard suddenly fell onto the ground. Sadie looked up, seeing Ann Maria grin, before walking away as if nothing had happened.

Cameron was constantly being greeted, with exception of, Heather, Sadie, Dakota and Beth everyone was getting to know Cameron, especially Sierra. "Do you have 4 cats?" She asked squealing, "D'you like Total Drama Cat; who says TD, TD, TD..." Sierra carried on singing, Cameron tapped her and nodded. "Do you like cats? I like cats!" Cameron sighed. "Ooh," Sierra said, realizing she was being annoying. "Sorry." Cameron stood, everyone gasped.

"What, I am just going to the bathroom, and who's the silly squad?" Asked Cameron, no one replied, Cameron then went to the bathroom. "This jet has everything." They were on the Villain Squad's broken jet. "Hmm," Cameron said. Cameron walked into the bathroom. After washing his hands and doing his business, he heard, from inside the bathroom, voices. One said, 'How do you put up with him?' Another said, 'OMG, like, Cameron has a zit on his forehead and it isn't visible on TV' Cameron walked out, he cleared his throat everyone looked up at him. He stuttered, yet couldn't speak. He tried again, Sierra whispered something about him. "If you have something to say!" He started strong. "Just, say it.." He whispered, they barely heard him, after talking to themselves, Lindsay was the one who spoke.

"Well, you won't be able to get off of the mountain, you have a zit, oranges are cool and we haven't go to intercept." Lindsay said. Cameron was about to correct her he then shrugged, he then thanked Lindsay who sat down. "Well," Sadie wheeled to the group and Dakota was following her, Dakota was extremely tired, she sulked. She had Beth in her hands. "Hmm, I have heard Heather's name come up is she here or was it just a mere reference?" Asked Cameron.

"She's not here." Everyone replied, lying.

To begin with Heather was not having a good time stuck at sea but then Heather realized she was sweating so much and then she began to embrace the cold, "Ahh. This is the life." She muttered. "The other guys are probably soo hot while I am just great.."

Everyone, who was listening to Cameron's story, with exception of Beth and Cameron shuddered. "Heather..getting..a..better..." Beth talked in her sleep and then snored. "Ann Maria...blackmail...Scott..good with robots, especially animal ones." Sadie and Dakota gasped.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sadie asked.

"That Scott's poorly made face is just a mask over his horrendous face." Replied Dakota, Sadie shook her head. "Hmm, Bluez Fooz?" Asked Dakota.

Sadie shook her head. "I was thinking that the sea lion was a robot!" Everyone turned to Scott, Sadie growled. Dakota was applying make up.

"Uh, Eat my shorts!" Everyone looked at Scott, Scott then said, "Do The Scott," Scott then began to dance. Scott then said. "This is even worst than the time I ate a grape fruit.."

Everyone laughed, Cameron looked confused. "Let the credits roll.."

* * *

**Annick Obobsawin: **Sierra

**Athena Karkanis: **Anne Maria

**Carleigh Beverly: **Dakota

**James Wallis: **Scott

**Kevin Duhaney**: Cameron

**Lauren Lipson: **Sadie

**Rachel Wilson: **Heather

**Sarah Gadon: **Beth

**Scott McCord**: Owen

**Stephanie Anne Mills: **Lindsay

** AN: I don't own anything I may/may not have referenced.**

* * *

**Jo and Mike- Preview  
**

* * *

Jo cheered, she had escaped Villains Buildings. Jo quickly walked off, Mike, who was on duty to see if anyone left or came in watched Jo. "Jo," He called out. The Jockette continued walking. "Jo!" He yelled again. Mike then ran after Jo. Mike tapped Jo. Jo was an orphan, like Mike. "Where will you go?" He asked. Jo gruffly shoved him down and walked off. Mike muttered something and Vito came out, Vito grabbed Jo, Jo kicked the guy and did everything she could, however she couldn't escape. Mike controlled his personalities, they were till there though. Jo knew this and rolled her eyes as Vito began to talk.

"Look, darlin' Mikey, ain't gonna let you walk off, at least not with out him," Vito then whispered something and then Mike was back. "I am coming with you." Mike grabbed Jo's hand.


	27. Racism's Happenin' (Ep 22)

Journey To The Center Of The Mountain

* * *

Disclaimer: Now, If I'm writing this story, which I am, this mean's I DON'T Own TD, or its characters.

People In the story include:

**Cameron,*  
**

**Ann Maria, Owen*, and Beth, Lindsay, Scott, Eva,  
**

**Heather, **

Alejandro**,

**Sierra, ****Sadie, ****Dakota, Noah, Dawn, **Cody**

* Debuted

**Departed

**Episode 21: Racism's Happenin'! **

* * *

"Hey, guys!" Yelled Cameron, he walked up to them, they were heading up the mountain. None of them bothered to acknowledge him. "Hey, guys!" He repeated slightly louder as he tried to keep up with them. Cameron sighed. He inhaled deeply and then yelled, "HEY, GUYS!" Again no response, Cameron began to think. After deciding on what he should do he firmly grabbed Dawn's wrist, Dawn only continued to walk, Cameron looked puzzled, "Hello, Dawn?" He said, waving his hand frantically in her face, she didn't answer. Dawn then kicked Cameron in the shin and glared at him, before storming off. Cameron was in shock, "This isn't the real Dawn." Cameron muttered, he ran up the mountain barely catching up with the others. He heard them talking, breathing, Cameron stealthily crept behind them, Dawn stopped for a moment and the others turned to her, she turned sharply and suspiciously scanned the area, she luckily saw nothing as Cameron pretended he was a tree, "It's that easy to fool Dawn." He chuckled.

"Wait, are they robots?" Gasped Cameron, "Only one way to find out." He nervously was going to tap Sadie until he heard them talk. "We can't let him know that we are ignoring him." Muttered Lindsay, "We'll do it for, you know, her." Lindsay squealed. "She said that she dosen't like Camera's type, but what's his type?" Lindsay chuckled. Cameron's brain ticked, within a minute he had an answer. "Like, um, what's her name should totes be more specific, it like, makes noo, sense."

"There ignoring me." Cameron was sobbing, his head was buried in his hands. He was at the salon. "B-Because, I'm black!" He continued to sob, he sniffed and quickly wiped his tears, "I knew existed but I didn't know how much it hurt." Cameron clenched his fists. "I'll show them!" He stormed off in the opposite direction, "But first, I need evidence, and who is this she girl they are doing it for?" Cameron yelled. "It's not my birthday, or any special day, so they aren't ignoring me because of that.." He muttered. "And this 'she' could be anyone on the mountain, I can't trust any of them, I'll start collecting the Narajeen butterfly and then setting it free." Cameron sighed lovingly. "Even thinking about it makes me feel better." Cameron then walked up.

Cameron saw the others in the distance, he stormed up the mountain angrily, Cameron looked down and saw that he had been stepping on the wildlife. Cameron knelt down and looked at the wildlife, for quite a long time in fact, Cameron then took a shortcut which only he knew about. The shortcut led somewhere they would never be. Cameron walked inside and cheered, he ran eagerly and did everything possible. Cameron even gave himself a few treats here and there. "Cameron." Said Eva's guff voice, Cameron turned no one was with her. Cameron got out a recorder. "What are you doing in the mall?...YOU'D BETTER TELL ME, OR I'LL PUMMEL YOU, HAVE YOU BEEN STALKING ME!?" She yelled. Cameron shook his head. "WHY ARE YOU BEING SILENT?" She yelled, Cameron shrugged. Eva gave a war cry, she charged at Cameron like an angry bull. Cameron stepped aside and then ran into the music shops, Eva soon followed, he cruised threw the old records section. He grabbed them off the shelves and threw them at Eva, Eva looked at the covers and then crushed them, "I HATE THIS TYPE OF MUSIC!" Cameron glared at Eva, the music he had thrown was Ghetto. Eva eventually gave up and Cameron hopped on Eva's back, Eva didn't notice as Cameron felt weightless to Eva. Cameron's grip was slipping. Soon, Cameron was violently thrown onto the ground, he couldn't cling onto Eva anymore.

As Eva walked off, Cameron heard her say, "He's just like I expected him to be." He also heard her mutter, "Why am I doing this for the pale freak!" This got Cameron thinking as he turned off the recorder. "It's not Lindsay or Eva, then." Cameron began writing his newly found information down. "Hmm, Eva said something about a pale person, I never though about anyone as pale, or black or white or different or stupid or anything like that.." Cameron then began to think. "Considering Eva's extremely light skin tone, this rules out, Ann Maria, Noah and Sierra." Cameron then got up. "That leaves...quite a lot." Cameron stated, matter of factly. "Lockdown, Cam, V2." Cameron yelled. He had hacked into the locking system, to lock it on command. The doors couldn't open, shop doors began to close and the lights dimmed. It wasn't pitch black, but it was dark.

Sadie was in WheelHelpYou, a shop for everyone on how to take care of yourself if you feel the need for any wheelchair support. The doors quickly began to shut as Sadie flicked through the leaflet. Sadie looked up, "Oh. I remember why the mall was shut, because it was to easy to lock." Sadie gasped. "Am I stuck in this shop!" Sadie got out a walkie talkie. "Hello, I'm am stuck in a shop!" Sadie yelled, the lights began to dim and the walkie talkie was unresponsive with exception of static. Sadie shrugged and wheeled around the shop, looking at possible adaptions and support for a wheelchair "Awesome!" Squealed Sadie, "I never knew these were real!" Sadie was referring to the wheelchairs which move up and down the stairs, if needed. "However, I'm only disabled temporarily," Sadie noted. "So, i best think of a way out of here, is there a disabled exit?" She looked around the shop and when she saw the disabled exit the tile which her wheelchair was perched on began to lower, Sadie gasped. "I'M SHRINKING!" She yelled in a panic. She then realized she was wrong, she wiped the sweat off of her head. She looked around, she was underground, she squealed. "EEE, this is TOTES awesome!"

Dawn, Noah and Lindsay all were outside the mall, they watched as Dakota and Beth pounded on the doors, looking for escape. "Help us!" Dakota mouthed, not even Dawn on the outside could make out what Dakota and Beth were trying to say. Dawn suggested pulling the doors open, only to fail. "OMG, WHY COULDN'T I HAVE BEEN IN A MAKEUP STORE!" She sobbed. "You too," She said to Beth, "Cause you seriously need it." Beth gasped, "Oh, have I crushed your dreams? Have you never looked in the mirror?" Dakota asked, extremely concerned. Beth ran off crying. "Ooops." Dakota, bored began to play games on her phone. When she looked up, Dawn, Noah and Lindsay had deserted her. "No one, deserts me!" Yelled Dakota, she roared and turned into DakotaZoid. She tried, with her head to break the wall. "Dakotazoid, mad!" She yelled. "Dakotazoid need some SPACE!" Her large hands began to flail around one hit Beth who was heading back to Dakota. Beth was sent hurdling into the toilets. "Dakotazoid dosen't know how wall dosen't break and how shops closed." She yelled.

"Hello, Sadie." Said a sinister voice, Sadie giggled. "What?" Hissed Cameron stepping out of the bewitching darkness, Cameron scanned his surroundings, there was dirt everywhere with the scatter of Christmas decorations. "So. Are YOU the racist one!?" Sadie looked dejected. "A-ha!" He yelled, "Silence, so it's true!" He said, "Tell me everything, do I make you feel uncomfortable? Cause I can change? Oh, wait, I CAN'T change the color of my skin!" He yelled. Sadie wheeled back smiling, Cameron looked taken aback. "Smiling?" He was a gape, he shook his head. "Sadie, if you were racist, you could've just told me." Sadie burst out laughing.

"Racism is when you make fun of someone for their features, most commonly their skin, eyes or hair color. I haven't been racist, I am NOT the racist one." She explained. Cameron nodded. "But, some girl, HAS been racist behind your back. That's all I can tell you. I don't want to ruin her day.." Sadie turned away. A voice came from her second walkie talkie. "I got a back up, in case I broke the first, which I did.." She admitted, muttering the final words. Cameron listened to the voice.

"Sadie, WHY did you tell him?" Sadie gasped. "He has probably investigated!" Yelled the disguised voice. "You have given him a clue!" Cameron was writing things down. "Just cause you don't know who I am-!" Cameron gasped and wrote this down. "You know, please turn off the walkie talkie, I see now that it is my own fault, so-" Sadie turned off the walkie talkie and looked at it nervously, she then looked up at a smirking and very smug Cameron.

"It's either Dakota, Beth, Dawn or Heather." Cameron revealed, Sadie shrugged. "You are gonna help me look for them, right?" Asked Cameron. Sadie looked around and then nodded. Cameron cheered. "I'll wheel you outta here, after all, I made this." Cameron got behind Sadie's wheelchair and struggled to push, Sadie decided to wheel, yet in the process she crushed Cameron's foot. "Ouch." Caneron accidentally pressed a button on a remote of his, Sadie and Cameron were soon back in the shop. Sadie saw the door opening. She rushed out. Cameron quickly fainted.

Lindsay, Dawn and a reluctant Noah were wondering up the mountain. "Like Drain, you are all, like naturey and pretty." Lindsay said. "But, eep," She shivered. "You look like a ghost." Lindsay gasped and then poked Dawn in the eye, she continued to do so. "After YOU a ghost?" She asked. Before she left Dawn answer Lindsay let out a terrifying scream. "Oh my nail polish, which really suits me, BTW, you ARE a ghost!" Lindsay grumbled. "I knew no one could have THAT," She gestured to Dawn, "Type of comple-compl-ghostly skin!" Lindsay settled upon those words, Noah yawned and rolled his eyes.

Dakotazoid hissed and screamed. "Orange not in this year!" She moaned. Ann Maria, Beth, Heather, Sadie, Cameron, Owen, Eva and Sierra rushed past her. Dakotazoid then looked down, she grabbed Eva and despite the struggling it was no use. Eva was used as a tissue. She was constantly swearing as Dakotazoid calmed down and shrunk back into Dakota. Her clothes were shredded. Dakota arms began to wobble and she dropped Eva on the ground with a thump. Eva readied herself, she charged at Dakota, who ran into the girls toilet, she made sure her make up was okay and then when she had turned to the exit, Eva was blocking her way. "Um, this is the GIRLS bathroom, the boys are next door.." Dakota walked out. "Pervert!"

Dawn sensed something. "Hmm," She said, she began to float away. Noah stared at her, stunned. Lindsay gasped. "Dusk is a witch!" She yelled. "That's explains soo much." Noah facepalmed himself. "What's wrong Nolan, did you're brain stop working, mine does that ALL the time." Noah chuckled.

"Sure, it does."

Cameron growled at the others, once they all returned to there usual activities, Cameron began to ignore all of them, he didn't talk to anyone. "Wonder why weirdo's ignoring us." Heather spat, she pointed to Cameron, reading in the corner, refusing to make eye contact or even talk to anyone. Cameron walked up to Heather and pushed her aside violently.

"You!" Heather yelled. "And what is your name?" She asked. Cameron marched away. "Hey!" She yelled. "I wasn't finished!" Everyone else glanced at eachother in worry. Heather rushed after Cameron, she continued to pester him, Cameron turned, slowly. Heather stepped back, "Uh, I don't wanna get nerd germs, or ugly germs for that matter." She said.

"Someone!" He yelled, as Heather began to walk back to Tennie Beach, where everyone was hanging out. "Is racist, BEHIND my back, and could it be you?!" He shrieked, this alarmed everyone else. "You have been mean to everyone!" He continued.

"Wait," Interrupted Sierra, "None of us would ever be racist, not purposely." She admitted. "I mean one of us is racist, but that person dosen't show it, the girl just has had bad experiences with black people, she dosen't want to be ridiculed, she dosen't want her confidence knocked down again." Cameron looked at Heather, who was glaring at Sierra, making hand gestures, with Cameron still scanning her.

"FYI, whoever it is." He stared at Heather, "All black people aren't like that, in fact we are very nice. There are some mean people out their, black and white, don't go assuming that black people are meaner than white people, because everyone is mean sometimes. So, whoever it is, I have heard your reasoning and I understand why you feel the need to insult me, or anyone like me, because, black people have insulted you, made fun of your skin, and a lot more, black people may do it a little more than 'white' people." Cameron said, shrugging. "So, I guess, truce." He turned to Heather putting out his hand.

"Let's educate eachother," Heather simply said. Cameron nodded, everyone sat down and Heather began to speak. "Okay so-"

"Black people have the same rights!" Chanted two voices, Cameron gasped and cheered, out emerged Mike and Zoey. "Someone on this mountain is racist." Everyone gasped, in mock. Zoey rolled her eyes. "I'm guessing you have already established it," Everyone nodded, "But that someone that said black peo!" Cameron shook his head, not wanting to hear anymore. Zoey stopped.

A zoom was heard from nearby and soon Lightning appeared.

"Hey Red, and Sha-Freaky Guy!" Lightning said. Zoey shyly waved at him. Mike smiled at him. "So, someone bad mouthing my Sha-peeps." He held Cameron, and gave a noogie. "Cause we all cool, we all the same and on 1 Sha-weird day, one of us might be racism, in a jokey type of way or a mean way, it still ain't Sha-Cool!" Everyone looked at Lightning. "Sha-What you looking at? My awesome self? I read Ma's magazines sometimes, don't judge cause Lightning don't judge you."

Everyone cheered for Lightning. "Okay," Said Cameron once the cheering stopped, "I am creating History Month, it dosen't matter what color you are. This month is for everyone!" Cameron said, "So, I will, with the assistance of Lightning educate you all on the importance of black people, I am specialized in this, so.." Cameron began to talk and talk, everyone was genuinely interested, as Cameron did gestures and shared his experiences, they were touched. A few of Cameron's not so nice experiences even making Owen cry and a few shed a tear, Mike and Zoey listened in amazement. Lightning had dozed off, he blinked and was quickly back to reality when everyone cheered as Cameron ended his speech. "Anything to add, Lightning?" Lightning yawned.

"Sha-What?" He said, "I was so Sha-bored, I stopped when you say so." Cameron glared at Lightning, "Peace." Lightning was so sleepy he fell onto the floor and began to suck his thumb and sleep like a baby. Ann Maria rolled her eyes.

"Men." She muttered. "Like, so, what's dat big pile of snow doing." Everyone one turned. "Someone wheel Katie outta 'ere!" Ann Maria dived for cover. Sadie tried to wheel herself, but she was to panicky, Beth ran out of her dafe place and quickly wheeled Sadie out of the way. Beth tried to grab Lightning, the piles of snow began to move towards the others and soon everyone except Beth and Lightning was knocked out. Beth dug through all of the snow. She found everyone after a few minutes. It could've been quicker if she could've got Owen out of the snow.

Eventually Lightning awoke and Beth was absolutely petrified. "So, DON'T HURT ME!" Beth squealed in fear. Lightning gasped. He kept stuttering as if he had found out some shocking news. Beth put her head down in shame. "Yes, I'm the racist one, it started after TDA and now!" Beth burst out crying, "It's just a way to get my emotions out, that's so bad!"

Lightning let Beth hug him, "It's okay." Lightning said, he kept silent as Beth continued to pour out her emotions. After she was done it was getting late. Lightning then smiled, he got up, tired, "Wanna test my sports abilities." Beth nodded, she would probably be sidelined, like usual. "It!" He yelled after tapping Beth, Beth gasped, she rushed after Lightning continued to run. Beth fell on the floor, Lightning. "I sha-know all of the tricks." Lightning continued to run. After a while, he turned back, as he was about to exit Teenie Beach, he saw Beth, sprinting up to him, and before he knew it, Lightning was it.

They continued to play for a while, they rested in the heater shop at the mall, Lightning tapped Beth as she was about to doze off. "Wanna know a secret," Beth gasped and squealed. "That Scott-dude's house, has rats everywhere and his 'pappy' is his rat." Beth and Lightning chuckled. It got darker, it was almost pitch black, "Ahh!" Screamed Lightning, he began to sob. "Mosquito bit my eye, not like I'm crying..." he could feel Beth giving a skeptical look. "Okay, I'm sha-crying!" He revealed. "If you tell anyone, I will sha-deny it."

Scott awoke, "Hey!" He yelled, "I thought it was summer!?" Scott moaned. "How does snow come in summer especially a snow storm." He muttered.

"I don't know." Said Owen, he also had been awake, munching on food, "This Pasta tastes nice." He said, Scott eyes widened.

"Um, Owen-" Dawn started. Scott quickly shushed her.

"That's-" Mike began. Scott also shushed him. "Vito," Mike said. Mike gasped and he oiled up his hair and tore off his shirt.

Vito quickly punched Scott, he then saw Ann Maria, "An angel from heaven." He said. "Mikey seems to want to come back, I don't want him to go all crazy so-" Vito gasped and Mike returned. "Your eating worms. Owen." Owen shrugged, Dawn shut her eyes. Then the worms Owen was about to digest were put on the ground, Owen saw them wriggling and he giggled.

"Where's ma Vito!?" Ann Maria yelled. "Me heard him!" Dawn gasped, she was having a vision; Izzy, Bridgette, B, Tyler and Trent were standing around. "Hmm," Said Trent.

"Storm's coming." Bridgette said, they were on a building and they saw the weather machine they had made, with the help of B, point to a storm.

"Ooh, Izzy likey!" Izzy yelled. Bridgette then gasped. Her golden necklace had flown into the wind. "Ooh." Izzy said.

"Ooh," Said Tyler, "Harsh.."

The vision ended.

Dawn then was hit in head by a golden necklace, Dawn gasped, it was from her vision. Dawn then yelled, "Another snow storm is coming!" Dawn warned the others, everyone laughed, Dawn rolled her eyes, she couldn't knock sense into them, Dawn walked off to meditate, just outside the mall. It was very peaceful until Dawn heard a rumbling sound, it was unusually close. Dawn opened her eyes and stood up, she stepped aside, only just in time to avoid the snow storm which had hit the mall, Dawn couldn't see the mall, as it was drenched in snow.

Inside the mall was shaking, Beth and Lightning tried to get up, only to fall on the ground and be knocked unconscious, when Beth found herself awake she found, Zoey, Dawn and everyone else talking to her. "What year is this?" Asked Beth, the two girls looked confused, then they chuckled.

"1955." They chirped, Lightning awoke, the girls were in shock, they stepped back, Beth only watched as Lightning awoke, "Beth, step back from the colored guy." Dawn pulled Beth back. Lightning staggered as he got up, he smiled at Dawn, Beth and Zoey, who were ignoring him, "Hanging around with a colored guy, ugh. I mean, we are the higher people here."

"What about people who are mixed race?" Asked Beth. The two girls looked confused and they quickly disregarded the question. Beth marched to Lightning him up. Zoey and Dawn were in shock, they glared at Beth. They scurried off, now wanting to ignore Beth. "We are in some sort of weird different dimension," Beth revealed, Lightning looked confused. "A different world."

Lightning gasped, "Superbowl!" He yelled, "I need MY SuperBowl!" He yelled, "And another dimension, how Sha-cliche." He muttered, Beth looked at him, "Sorry, my Sha-head is messed up, this is all so sha-confusing." Lightning said, Beth nodded.

Beth and Lightning continued to be the best of friends, eventually, Beth was approached by Owen, "Join us." He said, "Join us," He said again, with another voice joining in. "Join us." They said, everyone was joining in soon. "Beth it dosen't have to be like this." Said Owen, "We can ignore people like him, they are not good people, we have all had bad experiences with them people."

"NO!" Yelled Beth, "THEY ARE GREAT PEOPLE AND YOU AREN'T SETTING A GOOD EXAMPLE FOR PEOPLE LIKE 'US' BUT YOU DON'T DEFINE ME, SKIN DOESN'T AND SHOULDN'T DEFINE ANYONE!" Everyone stepped back and walked off, muttering rude things about her.

Lightning, who had gone to a shop in the mall, had just heard everything, Lightning sniffed, Beth turned. "Mosquito bit my eye..again."

"Where do these Mosquito's keep coming from!?"

Throughout the day Beth was drawn to the others, being with Lightning was fun and when Cameron joined the two it was also okay, however she didn't have any girl pals she could talk too."Gurl," Beth began to imagine things, she imagined LeShawna, "I salute you." And then LeShawna disappeared.

Later, Beth went over to talk to the girls, "Hey girl.." Said Ann Maria, she was paler than usual, her tan wasn't on anymore. "Wassup?"

Lightning and Cameron looked on, they felt left out. They saw Dawn smile at them evilly as they began to talk with Beth away from them.

Lightning's eye began to twitch. "Watch this, lil freaky girl." Lightning said to Cameron, Lightning zipped around the mountain. Cameron watched as Lightning starting from the top began to dedicate black people. Beth looked up, as she was in the crowd of people, they all looked up.

Beth was going to walk away, "If you walk away, you'll never be our friend, you'll be one of them." Beth turned. She punched Dawn, the one who had dared to say that to her.

"I was NEVER you're friend." She said, she then smiled and Lightning heard screaming and yelling and 'not the face' among other things, Beth quickly joined him.

"Hey, I'll help." Beth said, Cameron watched in awe as they with spray paint had put things which black people had done, messages and quotes they had said and some famous black people too.

"It's gonna rain!" Cameron yelled, it 'rained' snow. All of their hard work was washed off, Lightning and Beth began to sob.

There eyes were squeezed tight.

Back in reality, Dawn and the others watched as Lightning and Beth started to gain consciousness. Dawn looked down at Beth and when Beth awoke, Dawn was punched. This caused laughs among, Heather and Scott and worries from Zoey and Mike.

"I think they had one of those, rather cliche going to another dimension and learning a lesson, type of things." Lightning awoke and looked confused at what Sadie had said.

"Let's dedicate this mountain to black," Yelled Beth.

"And white." Continued Lightning.

"People!" Said everyone, joining in. Sadie then nodded. "They did have one of those things." She muttered.

They started from the mall, to all the way down the bottom, this included the ground, the buildings and the beach. Beth put up famous quotes of black people and portraits of famous black people. Dawn lay on the sidelines unconscious while this was all happening. Lightning was dedicating his side to white, putting up famous white people and famous quotes from them.

Then two, along with everyone else, with exception of Dawn, left one blank part, which shows black and white people, living in harmony.

"It's gonna rain!" Yelled Cameron and it did, the mountain was okay. As Beth and Lightning had used permanent Spray Paint.

As it rained, Cameron said, "Racism may never stop but as long as you have at least 1 nice, genuine, non-racist person around you, you can probably take it, stay strong people." He said.

* * *

**With The Special Voices Of-  
**

**Annick Obobsawin: **Sierra

**Athena Karkanis: **Anne Maria

**Barbara Mamabolo**: Zoey

**Caitlynne Medrek: **Dawn

**Carleigh Beverly: **Dakota

**Carter Hayden: **Noah

**Cory Doran**: Mike

**James Wallis: **Scott

**Julia Chantrey: **Eva

**Katie Crown**: Izzy

**Kristin Farlie**: Bridgette

**Lauren Lipson: **Sadie

**Novie Edwards**: LeShawna

**Peter Oldring: **Tyler

**Rachel Wilson: **Heather

**Sarah Gadon: **Beth

**Scott McCord**: Owen, Trent

**Stephanie Anne Mills: **Lindsay

**?*** B

*B didn't have a line and has no known VA.

* * *

**AN: Woah! One Big ep. I was planning to make it as big as the 'Sadie falls is in a wheelchair' Chapter, but it turned out pretty lengthy.**

**And I think that this chapter marks the most VA's speaking in a chapter and it is the second Chapter which has all the cast speaking in it. **

**With exception of the few which have left. But, I think this episode is, not the best. I did in 2 days. I could've continued further, but I didn't.  
**

**Oh and, WHAT'S HAPPENED TO MY REVIEWERS! OH WHY... OH WHY... Is this loosing it's touch? Cause no one has been reviewing.**

**If you have any suggestions, and don't have an account and you are old enough to have one and you have your own email address, you could always make one and tell me what I could improve on. If you have an account and you're to lazy to login, well, I dunno..**

**But seriously, If you have some suggestions or you want to help me with a few chapters or you would like some spoilers, tell me in a review. **

**And I will answer it..eventually.**


	28. The Fame Fighters Roar (Ep 23)

Journey To The Center Of The Mountain

* * *

Disclaimer: Now, If I'm writing this story, which I am, this mean's I DON'T Own TD, or its characters.

People In the story include:

**Cameron,* ****Zoey,* Mike,* Owen*,**

**Ann Maria, Beth, Lindsay, Scott, Eva, Heather, Sierra, ****Sadie, ****Dakota, Noah and Dawn, **

Cody** Alejandro**

* Debuted

**Departed

**Episode 22: The Fame Fighter's Roar**

* * *

Dakota clutched her bag and ran. She heard a roar from behind her. Dakota only offered to give Eva a makeover but Eva per usual lashed out.

Dakota wasn't much of a fighter, "My nail!?" Dakota gasped, as she watched it fade into the distance.

She sobbed for a few moments while running. Eva, viewed as the scary pale, strong girl was running after Dakota. Dakota's pale skin glistened in the sun.

Her blond hair made it easier to be spotted.

In fact, she looked down, her high heels were crushed by Eva's foot when they had fallen off earlier and to make matters worse, she was wearing a bright yellow dress.

"I hate when fashionably cool people have fashion turn their back on them." Dakota gasped, stopping. Eva took this time to pounce on Dakota, unfortunately Eva had pounced and Dakota when Dakotazoid emerged.

"Dakotazoid hate ugly people!" She yelled, Eva looked shocked and then was thrown onto the floor.

While Eva was knocked out, Dakotazoid shrunk and became Dakota again, she looked down at herself, she knew her hair was a mess, her clothes- torn and raggedy made Dakota scream.

Eva began to stir, Dakota ran back to where they usually where. Outside the restaurant. When Dakota reached everyone she saw no one.

From behind the pale and buffed Eva ran from behind, she ran so fast her ponytail was no longer one. Eva groaned. "Stupid short hair!" She moaned. Dakota stepped aside and Eva's fists smashed into the counter. "The window's still broken?" Eva yelled.

A barely audible crash was heard. Eva and Dakota heard it loud and clear and they rushed to the source, they rushed to the river right at the bottom and saw Blaineley coughing as she was soaking wet, she moved her ghastly hair around.

Every time she did Eva and Dakota weren't prepared, they got wetter until Eva knocked Blaineley out in anger. The question on both of their minds ticked.

"Why is she here?"

Zoey laughter could be heard miles away. In the mall, her boyfriend Mike was having trouble finding her, everyone who had been found had loitered behind him.

To begin with he thought the game was fun until helpless searching had no end. Mike gave a theatricality exasperating sigh.

His personality's didn't dare to help him. Mike noticed the quiet sounds, feet weren't scampering across the floor. Heather didn't mutter annoying comments and worst of all of Zoey's laughter had stopped.

"Guys?" Squeaked Mike, "Crap." He groaned, he turned and stormed towards the door. "Hey!" Yelled Mike as he tugged on the door, "It's locked!?" Mike gasped and turned into Vito, who also tried to pry the door open.

He kept muttering something about Ann Maria. Vito eventually ran out of steam. All of Mike's personality's tried. Svetlana hurt her head trying to use her gymnastic skills.

Chester just complained about everything while Manitoba made Mike crawl through things he never knew the mall had.

A sound a faint one made Mike flinch, Mike crept around, a louder sound made Mike's heart race. He heard distant muttering, and then screams. Mike's eyes began to well with tears. Tears fell from Mike's eyes and he soon fell asleep.

Zoey looked around, she crept out of her hiding spot and eventually came across a sleeping Mike, Zoey nudged Mike gently. Mike awoke with a start. "Have you been crying?" Asked Zoey, Mike began to cry into Zoey's shirt.

"Have you been thinking about that day at the orphanage, your parents were angry at you, and they died angry, sadly. But it wasn't you're fault." Zoey explained.

"Anything reminds you of the day, dosen't it?" Mike nodded. "Well," Zoey stood up, "You have me."

Zoey then began to talk to herself. "Anything reminds Mike of the day his parents died." Mike sobbed louder, Zoey continued to pat him.

"I mean, they walked out angry with him having MPD, and then, I mean he was already neglected, he watched his parents make snooty little comments about him and then they both got run over. Believe it or not, they never made peace with Mike." Mike looked up at Zoey, his eyes were bloodshot red. Zoey was sent tumbling back in shock.

"Wait." Zoey facepalmed herself, "This isn't TDRI's confessional." She chuckled.

As Blaineley began to stir, the light tapping of their feet stopped. Panting was heard, Blaineley was beginning to open her eyes. From behind a hand reached out to Eva and another grabbed Blaineley, Dakota was in the nearby bushes, it wasn't unusual that she had been painting her nails instead of helping.

Dakota looked through the bushes. Mike and Zoey were hugging eachother as two figures were looking at them. Dakota gasped altering Mike as he carefully ran over to Dakota, he crouched carefully. The two began to stare at Zoey, who was looking at Mike and Dakota.

One of the figure's turned around and dragged Zoey away. Mike got up and screamed, he needed to protect Zoey.

Sadly Mike was quickly punched and gagged, Dakota stood up and both figures left, "Ugh." Dakota hated doing the dirty work, she cringed and weakly threw the rock, it landed a feet away, Dakota groaned, "Stupid, stupid, uptown."

She began to talk snootily, "Reputation." Dakota walked off, after all, Dakota wasn't in a happy mood, this was evident because of her constant groaning.

People began to wake, Cameron was one of the first to be captured and gagged, thus he woke up before anyone else. "Hello?" He shakily looked around, "Gag gas." He shrugged. "Hmm, where are Ann Maria and Dakota?"

Cameron looked around, trying to spot them. "Blaineley!?" Shrieked Cameron in shock, a shadowy figure began to appear on the ground, Cameron looked up and gasped, two figures were thrown in. Cameron smiled, "Help." He wheezed.

Ann Maria scoffed, "Sorry, that probably might not happen!" She yelled. "Yo' Bimbo come 'n out!" Dakota did as commanded. Sadie, Sierra, Lindsay, Beth and Heather also began to stir.

Ann Maria started to yell and yell until everyone was awake, including Blaineley. Everyone was glaring at her when she, instead of waking up when the gag gas effects wore off, snored so loudly it irritated Dawn.

Blaineley was harshly awoken when Dawn's butt had been jabbed into her face, the loud noises continued, sometime during Eva and Dawn yelling, muttering in Dawn's case, Dakota and Ann Maria were having an argument involving how old Blaineley was.

Blaineley while yelling at Dawn heard their conversation and she threw a shoe at them both, sparking another argument.

Lightning even zipped by during all the commotion, Lightning looked taken aback when no one noticed him, once the noise stopped, Lightning rushed off.

"HEY, STOP!" Yelled Blaineley, everyone silenced. Blaineley shoved everyone off her, and poked the two figures and then sent then flying off the mountain.

She dusted her hands off, "We shouldn't fight." She explained, "I mean with Villain Squad disbanding-" Cheers were instantly heard, Blaineley looked down at her 'dozen' and more cheering was heard, everyone looked disgusted they signaled for Blaineley to stop which she did.

"Yeah, so as I was saying, fighting is bad, VB had disbanded." Blaineley sighed.

Dakota, Noah, Ann Maria, Cameron, Sierra and Lindsay got up and walked off together in separate ways. Blaineley began to talk, everyone was intently listening, after a while Dawn and Scott left, however the two didn't make eye contact as they left.

Sierra yawned, she sat down on the ground in between the restaurant and hair salon. "Been a long time since they've got up." Everyone muttered in agreement.

"Like LOL, apparently Blaineley's-" Sierra stopped, smiled and got up, she wasn't going to tell anyone about what she had read, unfortunately she had left her phone on the ground.

Despite being anxious all agreed not to touch her phone, but within seconds Dakota was squealing and typing on Sierra's phone. Sierra rushed back, pushed Dakota and ran off. Dakota groaned, dazed.

"Hey," Blaineley smiled sweetly, "Can you guys get me some oranges, as I have gone good it'd be nice." Owen was the only one to rush off. "Make sure he dosen't eat them." Mike, Zoey, Beth, Sierra, Heather and Eva all walked after Owen.

Sadie was having trouble wheeling, "Hey guys!" She yelled, waving her arms around, Blaineley rolled her eyes.

Heather was soon forced to rush back, she wheeled Sadie away, Sadie began to sing, Heather stopped and growled, Sadie stopped, as soon as Heather wheeled she began to squeal.

Heather stopped, Sadie stopped, Heather marched off, only to be forced back.

Sadie giggled as she accidentally hurt Heather a few times as they wheeled away.

Sadie turned, "Hmm." Heather saw Blaineley talking into her phone, "Let's take a detour." Heather smiled.

Sadie tried to protest. Heather wheeled past the cave ruins and into the forest, after they came out, covered in sticks they were right near the cave ruins, they hid behind a tree.

Heather and Sadie heard murmuring, Heather tripped and landed on Sadie's lap, Sadie tried to tilt up her wheel chair, only to zoom towards the cave ruins and right by Blaineley.

"Meh." Heather said in the air. "Dweeb, don't you get me into THAT mess again!" She yelled. Blaineley's ice smile curved into an evil one. "Ew." Both the girls shuddered in response, Blaineley grabbed Heather, the two began to cat-fight.

As the others walked along, Eva looked around, in slight discomfort, Eva then frowned. "Hey where's Heather?" Asked Sierra, Eva face-palmed.

"Noah and Scott fighting for Dawn's love, lah, dah, lah!" Dakota chirped.

"Ugh," Scott shuddered.

"Ugh," Noah shuddered.

Dawn was puking all over the place. She coughed; Everyone stared at her, "Hmm, how interesting." Dawn struggling to regain her composure, she puked on Ann Maria's new dress.

"Oh," Ann Maria got her earrings out. "You gettin' it now, ghosty!" Ann Maria pounced on a nervous Dawn.

"Ann-" Ann Maria was clawing at Dawn, with Scott at the helm, scanning the two. "Please Anna Maria Gostales."

Ann Maria gasped; "Ugh, yo creepy, you DON'T get ta know ma secrets!" Ann Maria replied hastily, Dawn looked taken aback.

"W-what?" Stuttered Dawn; "Ann Maria I am only trying to-" Ann Maria quickly left in a huff. Dawn quickly rushed after her.

Dakota and Noah rushed after the two, leaving Scott alone. "Heh," He scratched his armpits, only to sit on a log, a spiky one. "AHH!"

Heather sighed; she wiped the sweat off of her head. Blaineley quickly hit her in the face and Heather was on the ground.

"Heh." Chuckled Sadie awkwardly. Blaineley sharply turned to Sadie, "EEE!" Sadie squealed in fear, flailing her arms around, only for one to knock Blaineley out.

Heather groaned and got up, Sadie wheeled back onto Heather's foot and Heather fell to the floor, Sadie glanced down. "Like, totes, soz, Heather."

Mike and Sierra were in the forest, clutching each-other, with commando Zoey standing in front of them. "OFF ZOE'S MAN!" Commando Zoey growled.

Sierra smirked and turned to Mike, she was suddenly love-struck, "Cody." She muttered lovingly, only fall onto Mike.

"CHEATER, ZOEY HATES CHEATERS!" Mike gasped as Zoey grabbed Mike, who gasped and turned into Vito.

Beth and Eva who were nearby heard screaming; Commando Zoey looked up, as she tied the two people to a tree.

"Eva." Hissed Commando Zoey, she saw Beth and scoffed. "Weak one, please leave, this for strong people."

Eva punched Zoey, "ZOEY!" Screamed Vito, who gasped, turning into Mike, who also screamed; "ZOEY!"

Eva rolled her eyes and hauled Zoey over her shoulders. She untied Sierra who was hugging Mike's legs.

Mike rolled his eyes, "SIERRA, YOU SUCK!" Yelled Mike in the heat of the moment. Sierra gasped, melodramatically.

"CodyKins!" She began to wail; "I miss you!" She sobbed. Mike was loosing his cool. "I mean," Sniffed Sierra.

"Guys," Screeched Beth, making Mike and Sierra turn, "Owen's-" Beth gulped, "Being eaten by that-"

Before Beth finished her sentence, Eva marched to the bear which was chewing on Owen and knocked it out.

Owen, asleep and somehow tranquilized drooled. Eva threw Zoey and Owen onto Beth, who collapsed and was squashed.

Dakota moaned as she cruised threw the mall shops, "Too tacky." She threw numerous clothes away. An identical outfit to Heather's was in her view.

Dakota, after constantly scanning it decided; "Too skimpy." Whistling was heard and Dakota gasped.

"I know that whistle." Dakota squealed and rushed to the noise. "Sammy!" She cried.

"Yes!" Cheered Sam; "Dakota's here!"

"Wait, why are you here?" She ruffled Sam's hair. "Ugh, I was meant to be looking for Ann Maria and them others."

Sam nodded, sighing.

"However," Dakota touched Sam's clothes, "This is WAY more urgent, cause, duh, we finally have a H-o-t guy on the mountain.

Ann Maria sobbed, Dawn patted her. Ann Maria constantly swatted her away, then the two had the same vision;

"I hate you!" Screamed Ann Maria at a mystery person.

"Okay, Okay, you wanna know WHY I joined Total Rama Mama, or whatevs, cause I need to da dosh, for family reasons. With dat diamond I want to pay my family and well, you outsed me with a fake diamond and that ugly gamer dude is in all stars, er, puh-lease, I am soo much betta'!"

Once the vision ended the two were befuddled, "Dat.." Started Ann Maria.

"Was.."

"Confusin'."

"Blaineley, so nice to see you!" Came Owen's voice, Blaineley rolled her eyes, "Hey wait, didn't we do this?"

"Yes, Owen we did." Blaineley rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't mind if it happened again?" She obviously was mocking the oaf.

Owen, quickly missing the sarcasm squashed Blaineley in his unintentionally strong grip. "EW!" Blaineley screamed.

Ann Maria and Dawn walked forward and hid behind a tree; Blaineley, who was at the cave ruins with everyone else, had snapped.

"You all suck, I am Blainer-" Everyone groaned; "I came her to- to-" Blaineley stopped. "Argh!"

"You didn't come here for a reason?" Laughed Heather, "How dumb can someone get?"

Eva pushed Heather into Dawn. "YOU are so stupid, we are on a mountain, cannot get off and you come for no reason, I mean why are you ever here, to terrorize us, how dumb!"

Everyone cheered; "Go Evil!" Cried Lindsay, everyone burst out laughing, only to look at Eva, who had her attention on Blaineley.

"Hey?" Sierra stopped all of them, "Where's Scott?"

Scott was fantasizing, "Ah. Booties." He muttered "Hey-Wait a minute, shouldn't they be back now?" Scott stood up.

Dakota and Sam happily skipped towards the group, humming, "Look who I found?" She showcased off Sam.

"Hmm, Dakota-" Sam began, only to be interrupted, Sam shrugged and continued to play a game of his.

"Blaineley, soo evil, she's like the evil steps to the nice mother!" Everyone facepalmed. "What? It was in a fairy tale, geez."

Dakota then giggled; "Hey, Invisible Force, make me feel awesome!" Yelled Dakota.

"Hello Dakota," Replied a deep smooth voice. "If you are going to ask why you can't leave The-Normal-Twit says the story must go on, PS. TNT is like the boss." Said the voice.

"Wh-Wh-?" Stuttered Scott nearby, "I am hallucinating, I mean an Invisible Force!" Scott screamed. He ran to the others and frenchkissed Blaineley.

"Ew, that was as horrible as a hallucination gets."

Owen grabbed Blaineley quickly and threw her off the island, moments later she flew by and grabbed Sam.

Dakota screamed and turned into DakotaZoid, she tried to go where Blaineley was however an invisible force stopped her.

"Invisible Force needs to help DakotaZoid find her Boy who is her friend."

"Nope."

"DAKOTZOID SAYS YES!"

"Okay."

DakotaZoid turned back into Dakota, "Why, why, why can't Sam be on the mountain with me!" Dakota pouted.

"Well, uh," Owen whistled. "What should we do?" He asked.

Everyone shrugged.

Noah sighed; "Hey weird-does." Noah called, he them began to empty out his pockets. "This is what we should do."

Noah whizzed around and made a computer. "Anyone wanna go on it first?" Noah smirked.

Everyone rushed to it, Dawn did Yoga on a brown massage chair which she had hidden.

Eva stormed up to Dawn; "LOOK YOU JUST MEDITATE!" Ordered Eva. Dawn nodded and shut her eyes.

"Hmm, this sounds strikingly similar to Eva owning a Yoga class with a girl-" Invisible Force started.

"SHUT UP INVISIBLE FORCE!" Everyone yelled, except Scott.

"Am I dreaming?" He queried.

"NO!" Yelled everyone else.

"So there is an-!"

"YES!"

Scott crossed his arms. "Geez, you are rude.."

"Says, da blackmailer." Ann Maria pointed out.

"And the sore loser." Added Dawn.

"And the ugliest boy alive." Noah muttered.

Scott began to cry. Dawn, Ann Maria and Noah's expressions softened before they burst out laughing.

"Oh, oh, so if I was really crying-"

"Ha!" Ann Maria yelled, "You admit you weren't crying, liar!"

Zoey quickly awoke, "MIKE!" Yelled Zoey back to normal.

"ZOEY!" Mike yelled.

Everyone rolled there eyes; "Now lets wave to the camera." Suggested Eva.

"What camera?" Spat Heather haughtily.

"There's bound to be one." Answered a posing Dakota, she blew kisses.

"Bye!"

* * *

**Sneak Peak: Si-Ya!**

"Hey?" Eva yelled, annoyed. "Purple Cody obsessed person says..." Eva held up a note and read it. She quickly smiled.

"Enlighten us oh mighty girl." Noah muttered; No one heard him. "Imbeciles." Noah continued to read.

"She's," Eva smile suddenly faded, "HEY WAIT, WHAT!?" Heather rolled her eyes and continued to paint her nails.

Sadie grabbed the note off of Eva and gasped; "Well," Sadie frowned, "That's nice." Sadie began to bawl. "KATIE!"

"Okay, this is so not suspenseful what has happened?" Dakota cried. Sadie began to squeal and scream.

Sadie's hand hit Eva dead on in the face.

"YOUR GOING DOWN!"

Dawn, who was relaxing in a brown massage chair sighed happily as she slept. "Such happiness.." Dawn opened her eyes and screamed. "Such..such." Dawn then smiled. "Everyone meditate."

Dakota shrugged, "We all need less wrinkles, especially Eva." Lindsay nodded in agreement as Dakota began to meditate.

"Wait, how do you meditate again?" Asked Lindsay.

* * *

**Sneak Peak: Mike and Zoey: The Separation **

"Zoe hasn't said a word all day." Lindsay pointed out.

"Dat's awesome, remind me dollface, why are ya complaining?" Ann Maria asked, her jersey accent thick.

"Where is Zoey?" Cameron asked. No reply. "What about Mike?" A slight reply. "Ugh!" Cameron sighed.

"Losers, don't be slobs as I head over to the bakery." Heather marched off, laughing at the others with her seeing eyes.

"Hey." Sadie was scoffing down scones which she had gotten earlier. "Wait." Sadie didn't loose the crazy look in her eyes.

"I'll come." Dakota stormed over to Sadie and gave her constant nudges. "Don't mind me." Dakota walked on, leaving Sadie agape and angry.

"Well, I wonder what Zoey's doing now, after the others told her she's bland and that her next step was stupid." Sadie muttered.

* * *

**Sneak Peak: Lightning Finds His Sha-Honey**

"Dear Ninism God, Lightning' will only bang the hunies with nine lettered names or nine Sha dumb kids."

"Oh.." Dawn looked disturbed and she of all people started to slowly back away muttering something under her breath.

"Dawn, one for swearing I hope?" Chortled Noah as Lightning belittled him for having 4 letters in his name.

"Sha-stupid!" Lightning addressed Noah in a military way. "Don't ya miss equally Sha-stupid Beth?"

"Oh. Beth's gone?" Lightning missed the obvious sarcasm.

"Of courses." Lightning facepalmed himself, muttering things under his breath, Dawn watched Lightning weirdly.

"You mean of course?" Suggested Noah.

"Of courses..."

Noah glared at Lightning. "You mean of course, right?"

Lightning glared at Noah and then walked off, both muttered the same thing; "Stupid imbecile."

* * *

**Sneak Peak: Evil Sweet Dread**

Heather laughed; "Muhaha!" Everyone looked at her. "What? It's not funny, it's just how I laugh."

Heather looked up and screamed. A large helicopter squashed her. Dakota smiled.

"Is she dead?" She muttered. "Please be dead." Dakota frowned at the muffled yelling. "Darn!"

Yelling was heard and Dakota looked up, she squinted, mist surrounded the top of the helicopter.

A large almost blob like figure eventually molded in the shadow of a person, however Dakota was too late to realize this.

She was then pushed to the ground by the falling figure. The figure groaned got up, she scolded the driver who zoomed off.

"Hello everyone." The figure said; she then looked around; "How do I end up with you guys again?"

Lindsay ran up to the figure, "Hey, Wagwan." Lindsay said.

"That's not my name." The figure saw Heather sniggering in the corner. "It's-" Loud yelling drowned out speech.

* * *

**AN: How was the writing style? Instead of bunched up paragraphs it's this. Review and tell me which is preferred?**

**Also; I need reviews, I mean are any loyal readers liking the story? Or disliking it? I know I have more chapters planned but should I continue? **


	29. Si-Ya! (Ep 24)

Journey To The Center Of The Mountain

* * *

Disclaimer: Now, If I'm writing this story, which I am, this mean's I DON'T Own TD, or its characters.

People In the story include:

**Cameron,* ****Zoey,* Mike,* Owen*,**

**Ann Maria, Beth, Lindsay, Scott, Eva, Heather, ****Sadie, ****Dakota, Noah and Dawn, **

Cody** Alejandro** Sierra**

* Debuted

**Departed

**Episode 23: Si-Ya!  
**

* * *

The birds tweeted, the early morning sun shined brightly over the mountain and in the forest, Dawn meditated quietly, while snoring.**  
**

Eva turned and turned, she growled in her sleep. She was on the uncomfortable steel, silver counter. Eva tried swatting the sun away as Zoey and Cameron pitched in on repairing the broken window.

Zoey yawned and batted her eyelashes as Cameron intently crouched down and looked at the many broken glass pieces, with more than a few missing.

Eva eventually began to sleepwalk and Cameron barely had time to squeal and faint as Eva stormed past him, muttering something while making a punching motion with her bare hands which were clenched. Zoey who's eyes just happen to flutter open gasped at the damage that Eva had done.

The checkers of red and white had been squashed and disembodied. The counter had dents which were vaguely fist shaped entombed in them.

Zoey cringed and looked around; the checkered walls had Eva's stinky shoe from last night lodged in them. "How is that possible?" Mouthed Zoey.

Heather quickly was applying makeup when Eva with bruises all over her walked past. "Ha!" Laughed Heather. "Are you sleepwalking, or are you just looking for Godzilla, stupid, unpopular brat." Spat Heather, with her eyes widened in concern once Eva shrugged. Eva walked off. "Hey, Wait!" Cried Heather in alarm. "If that didn't offend you, this will!" She quickly hurried after the sleepwalking brawn.

Lindsay who was conversing in the forest with a tree and Beth, noticed something. "Hmm?" Lindsay scanned the suspicious thing she held. She tilted her head and turned to Beth, whom she nudged awake quickly. "Beth, what's this long word say?"

"It says self-explanatory." Answered Dawn, who was behind the two girls. Lindsay turned and screamed at the sight of Dawn. "GHOST, GHOST!" Beth got up from the rock she was perched upon and she looked where Lindsay pointed. Without her glasses Beth only saw a moving white blur.

Eva walked past still asleep, Heather continued to sprout offensive comments which Eva paid no notice too.

Eva tripped over a standing Dawn, "I accept your secret condolence." Dawn uttered as Eva's eyes opened.

"W-what?" Hissed a confused Eva, "Ouch." Eva rubbed her head, "What just happened?" She asked.

"O-oh, right, pulling out the big guns." Heather yelled loudly, despite the fact no one was listening.

"AHH, you-" Lindsay pointed to Heather accusingly, "Are going to kill us!" Sobbed Lindsay, who ran off, Beth did too.

"Ugh, no." Heather denied, moaning. "I was GOING to say that Eva's has a mole on her face which almost takes the attention off of her ugliness."

Eva gasped, she stomped over the yellow post stick note Lindsay held earlier and moved towards Heather.

"Ah-h-h-h!" Everyone jumped from the closeness of the scream. Rushing to the source Heather stayed away from Eva.

"Sierra's gone!" Dakota yelled, sobbing as everyone made there way to her. "And she stole my eyeliner!"

"What? You mean that tacky one?"

"Heather!" Squealed Dakota, "You've just hurt fashionista's in a whole new way!"

"Who did I hurt? Blaineley?" Chortled Heather.

Dakota struggled to give a hurt gasp. She couldn't contain her shock. "You know I hate Blaineley, she's just.. ew!"

"Oops," Drawled out Heather. "Sorry. Ps did you guys know..." Heather mocked Dakota quietly.

Dakota growled angrily. "DAKOTAZOID HATE UGLY PEEPS!" Yelled Dakota, not as Dakotazoid.

"Why isn't bimbo, DakotaZoid." Asked Ann Maria munching on popcorn with a snazzy new top in hand. "What?"

"We should just let O-So ugly, Zoey, Mike, Beth, Lindsay, Scott, Sadie and Noah sleep." Dakota suggested.

"Yeah. I mean, they will be seething if they find out out Sierra's gone and it wasn't them." Chuckled Eva.

"Was Sierra that chimps name?" Yelled Scott as he was fending off Ann Maria flicking him on his head. Everyone glared at the two.

"Well sorry, bozo here should be our slave, I mean we'll vote." Everyone looked skeptical. "Everyone who wants Scott to become a slave, put your hands up!"

No one did.

"Anyone who wants the coolest Ann Maria to be a slave but your hands up." Ann Maria smiled. "Scotty-boy, your the slave."

"Uh," Huffed Eva, crossing her arms, staring Ann Maria in the eye. "We all voted for YOU to be the slave." Ann Maria looked petrified.

"Wait!" Yelled Ann Maria, "How could've stalker left and get that trash of your shoe!" Eva got the sticky note from her shoe.

Dawn yawned; "If I am excused.." Sadie glared at Dawn as she wheeled herself into the forest, Noah followed.

"Stop it with your mind reading and interfering in our dreams!" Yelled Sadie, "Like, please." She added.

Noah halfheartedly agreed while he continued to read.

"Please accept my-" Noah yawned, cutting Dawn off, Dawn shrugged and walked east of the group, she wasn't out of sight.

Noah and Sadie quickly blinked and Dawn sat on a massage chair, relaxing. Both looked relatively baffled. Sadie more than Noah.

"Hey?" Eva yelled, annoyed. "Purple Cody obsessed person says..." Eva held up a note and read it. She quickly smiled.

"Enlighten us oh mighty girl." Noah muttered; No one heard him. "Imbeciles." Noah continued to read.

"She's," Eva smile suddenly faded, "HEY WAIT, WHAT!?" Heather rolled her eyes and continued to paint her nails.

Sadie grabbed the note off of Eva and gasped; "Well," Sadie frowned, "That's nice." Sadie began to bawl. "KATIE!"

"Okay, this is so not suspenseful what has happened?" Dakota cried. Sadie began to squeal and scream.

Sadie's hand hit Eva dead on in the face.

"YOUR GOING DOWN!"

Dawn, who was relaxing in a brown massage chair sighed happily as she slept, she had dozed off earlier. "Such happiness.." Dawn opened her eyes and screamed. "Such..such." Dawn then smiled. "Everyone meditate."

Lindsay squealed, panting as she rushed towards Dawn. "Beth says I should listen to the ghost..so." Lindsay sat down and tried to meditate.

Dakota shrugged, "We all need less wrinkles, especially Eva." Lindsay nodded in agreement as Dakota began to meditate.

"Wait, how do you meditate again?" Asked Lindsay

"COME WITH ME!" Eva growled after hearing the insult Dakota had said. She grabbed Heather, Dakota, Lindsay and Ann Maria and marched off.

"Sado, WHEEL OVER HERE, NOW!" Eva yelled, Sadie wheeled to Eva, obviously nervous. "OH AND DAKOTAZOID, IS IT? WHAT HAS HAPPENED IS THAT STALKER GORILLA GIRL LEFT!"

Noah and Dawn went off there own ways quickly. Heather quickly ran and escaped the wrath of Eva and landed right in front of Scott.

Scott smiled at Heather; "Hey, hot-" Heather groaned and walked off.

Scott continued to follow Heather. "Go away!" Ordered Heather, "I demand you go away!"

"Whatever you say, Princess."

Owen, Zoey, Cameron and Mike were all sleeping, in Cameron's case, knocked out.

Ann Maria, Lindsay, Dakota, Sadie and Eva were all at the beauty salon. "YOU GUYS-" Eva started, before all girls started to shriek.

Eva groaned, she looked around, in slight discomfort. "Hey, like do you guys know where Heather went?" Asked Sadie.

Eva gasped, facepalmed herself and then gave a mighty roar. "HEATHER!" Eva yelled rushing out of the girly and mostly pink Salon.

Sadie, who was sitting on a bench while Ann Maria operated the machine on herself, turned and said; "I am actually, like soo angry."

"So-o angry." Chorused Lindsay and Dakota.

"This is what I actually think about Sierra getting to leave," Silence filled the air as the two girls awaited Sadie to speak.

"Okay, so just to recap, this is what I think would've happened if I didn't hide my feelings once read out the note."

The two girls nodded.

"What do you mean she left!?" Screamed Sadie, "She was supposed to be the one looking after ME!"

"Everyone was currently scared." Sadie narrated. "So, Noah would've probably said.."

"I wish I had the smarts to take such a deal." Noah chuckled.

"So then out of anger.." Continued Sadie;

Sadie punched him, instantly.

"Then Noah would've said.."

"Whoo, she's a betrayer!" Noah cheered, dryness easily located.

Eva was quickly out, scavenging any part of the mountain looking for Heather. Heather was hiding in the bushes of a tree.

Beth noticed this and smirked. "Never talk about this to anyone!" Demanded Heather. A smug Beth nodded.

When Eva eventually got Beth, Beth only pointed to the tree, with Heather agape as she continued to hide.

"WHAT?!" Hissed Eva, "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY!?" Just as Eva was about to storm off, Beth got out a picture, she then quickly pointed to the tree Heather was in.

"Brady's in that tree?" Eva shrugged. "I'll beat him up after I found Heather, that conniving little b-." Beth glared at her.

Eva sighed and marched onwards, Beth looked at picture she held. It was her and Brady's messy fight, which made news.

"Ugh." Heather climbed out of the tree. "I obviously can't trust you dweebs so I will hide in my spot!" Heather turned and marched off.

Heather quickly ran into Scott, "Get bent." She said to him, trying to step passed.

"My car needs your keys..." Scott grinned, motioning to his lower half, Heather kicked Scott and stormed past him.

At the salon, Ann Maria finally unveiled her hair. As the girls were chatting Ann Maria spat at them, making them sob.

"Wusses." Muttered Ann Maria.

"Kay, how does ma fab hair look." Ann Maria took the towel off of her head, she turned to the mirror and sighed.

"Meh." The girls answered, not knowing that Ann Maria's hair hadn't changed in any way at all. Ann Maria got in the machine again.

"Hmm, well I think this happened..." Dakota said, Sadie quickly stopped her and yawned earning glares from the others.

"What? This is totes cliche, and what were you going to say, Heather broke her leg working at a bar and Sierra walked off the mountain cause she wanted to go to this alternative universe."

Dakota threw her hands up in despair accidentally staining Lindsay's hair. "Good thing we ain't on TD, or you'd be ugh."

Dakota glared at Ann Maria. "What? Oh, wait, she's already ugh." Ann Maria said ignorantly. Lindsay sobbed in despair.

"Wait, I am so NOT good with words. When I was in assembly.."

Dakota with braided plaits was smiling with a stern male headteacher pacing around the gym which only had unstable chairs in.

"Your behaviour was die-" Dakota screamed, unveiling her braces, she lifted up her flowery red dress and yelled.

"IT'S, LIKE, OMG, DIE WORTHY, RUN PEEPS RUN!" Dakota was the the only one who ran off. Everyone snickered.

Dakota sighed at that memory, Sadie squealed loudly, trying to speak only to keep squealing.

"Y-You were Dopey Dakota!" Sadie burst out laughing. She wiped a fake tear from her eye. Dakota sobbed.

"Oops." With Lindsay trying to run the stain out and with Dakota shivering constantly Sadie wheeled herself to the exit.

Eva suddenly came marching in with a tranquilized Heather who slurred her words. Dakota and Lindsay giggled.

"You-wouldn't do that, or I will...mmmhmmm." Unable to comprehend Heather's muffled babbling. Ann Maria smiled.

"Crap, pee, orange, banana, twat, fatso, sad face, ugly, unemployed, potato." Ann Maria said. Sadie burst out laughing.

"Now that's comedy!"

"What is? My language?" Hissed Ann Maria. Eva clasped her sweaty hands together and dropped Heather onto the floor.

Heather looked up at the pink walls with glitter and ponies. Heather eye's twitched from time to time.

"Slaves," Lindsay, Dakota, Ann Maria and Sadie gasped in shock, while Heather tried to argue only gibberish came out.

As Heather continued her gibberish ramble, Eva rolled her eyes and growled to scare all of them.

"Wait, like, I said something bad about Evarest, Lindsay, who still totes looks good, agreed, Heather is just.."

Everyone shuddered letting out; "..Ugh.."

Dakota continued; "And Sadist..or whatevs." Dakota rolled her eyes and muttered incoherently. Sadie twitched.

"You are," Sadie wheeled herself to Dakota who was sitting on the bench. "Sometimes nice and other times-"

"Mean, ugly, selfish?"

"Yes." Sadie nodded. "You cannot just go eeing around all the time, I mean me and Katie could but.. you're good at a lot of things, be anything, me and Katie have a squealing career ahead of us." Sadie nodded. "Yep. It's true."

Dakota and Lindsay listened intently as Eva sighed, Heather also sighed in annoyance.

Lindsay stood up; "Oh and like when you and Sasha..no..no, Samantha, have problems, if he's your solemate, you will have petty stuffs, like arguments."

Everyone shrugged at the advice given.

Dawn was meditating. Noah and Scott were annoyed as Dawn kept ordering them around. "Don't look at the animals in that way." Mocked Scott.

"Don't make sarcastic remarks to cover up any insecurities." Noah scoffed.

"Don't have that color aura.."

"Don't drive people away by making sarcastic remarks to cover up for when people don't actually like you..."

Scott looked at Noah, who snorted. "Well, that's blackmail worthy.."

Dawn, who was behind them looked unnerved as the two almost looked guilty.

"Well, I was going to tell who I liked more.." Dawn then winked, leaving Scott and Noah to secretly ponder.

"Where was moonface winking?" Asked Scott. Noah gave him a bored look by turning his head slowly.

Zoey, Cameron, Owen and Mike were all walking in opposite directions around the mountain. Owen had saved, in his mind everyone from Eva.

In reality he had farted on everyone just as they were escaping Eva and then they were all back to square 2, Owen ate square 1.

Owen vomited it out after-wards however, "You can have square one of the salon tile back." Eva, Sadie and Lindsay knowing what this meant dodged Owen's fart attack.

Ann Maria who was showing off her hair as if it was a million dollars fainted, while Dakota fainted and then turned into DakotaZoid.

Eva, Sadie and Lindsay were outside the salon. "Eeek!" Cringed Lindsay as Owen smiling rushed to them.

Mike and Zoey were in the forest, not talking.

"What did I do wrong?" Asked Mike. Zoey crossed her arms, huffing angrily she glared at Mike.

"You didn't say you loved me, you said 'I like you'.." Zoey marched off in anger.. "Ugh!"

Mike looked bewildered until he smiled; "ZOEY, YOUR-" Mike was cut off by screaming, Zoey's screaming.

"Eh." Mike sat down on a log, "ZOEY, ZOEY, I'M COMING AS FAST AS I CAN!" Mike wailed, lying.

He eventually sped past everything grabbed Zoey and rushed back to where they originally were. Zoey hugged Mike, who smiled in glee.

"Mike, you saved me!?" Shrieked Zoey, happily.

"I couldn't resist lying to you," He muttered while hugging. "I just couldn't.."

"What?" Asked Zoey, stopping the hug.

"Nothing!" Mike quickly denied. Zoey smiled at Mike and he smiled back. "Zoey, I'm sorry I-I.. lied to you.."

"You lied to me?" Sighed Zoey. "It's okay." Zoey's eyes glinted in the sunlight. "It really is."

Zoey's eyes twitched. "That's my your my boo, you're never angry, I mean despite the fact many people dislike you and everyone thinks our relationship is too perfect and we are boring you always-" Zoey's whole face began to twitch.

"Are nic-nice!" Finished a slightly bitter and stuttering Zoey.

"And Dawn said we will have problems." Mike pointed out.

Zoey screamed in anger. She had a mad look in her eye. She punched Mike, without fawning over him afterwards, grabbed his blood and made a line across her head.

Zoey let her pigtails down, she ripped a small part of her shirt and put it around her head. Zoey then ran off ahead, screaming madly.

Cameron who was sobbing in the forest saw a zoom coming closer. "Oh, oh, no!" Cameron was frozen in his spot as Zoey zoomed by him. Cameron fell over the log he was sobbing on.

Zoey soon rushed back; "Argh, noble soldier, winning is everything and you achieved the highest."

"Z-Zoey..."

"Foolish winner, my name is..." Zoey smiled sickly and Cameron looked scared, he imaged an orange and magenta striped background everywhere near the two.

"COMMANDO ZOEY!" Yelled Zoey loudly, Cameron imagined fire behind Zoey, who had her hands up in the air.

Cameron was beaten up. "And," She said, dusting her hands. "Commando Zoey..." She said softly, "SALUTES YOU!"

Zoey rushed off leaving Cameron to cringe and stutter only to faint and whimper. "Bubble..Bubble."

Dawn was meditating. Scott and Noah were watching her while conversing, Noah and Scott leaned against a tree.

"So, seems like no one cares about Chimp leaving?"

"You mean, 'What should I writer on my blog' girl." Noah spoke in a high voice when imitating Sierra.

"Oh, yes, oh yes!" Cried Eva in satisfaction, "This is my first time.." Eva grunted continuously.

"Manicures are so fun!" Squealed Dakota, giving Eva nail polish.

"Ugh," Groaned Ann Maria operating the machine on Eva's hair, "Ya, for me, when I am not a slave!"

"Page turner!" Yelled Dakota, Sadie wheeled towards her and smiled.

"Scott ate a poisonous.." Eva gasped, and gasped.

"A POISONOUS WHAT!?"

"I dunno, you'll have to turn the page and buy the book." Sadie held up a book with a picture of Scott fainting on the cover.

Eva growled; "TURN MY PAGE, THESE HAIRSTYLES SEEM GOOD!" Sadie nervously turned the page. Anxiously peered up.

"Ew, those are haircuts for teenage boys!" Dakota cried, sobbing her eyes out. "Ew, you look even more.."

Eva showed her fists and Dakota shrugged and walked out of the salon, only to get slapped by Lindsay.

Blood came trickling out. "Ouch!" Groaned Dakota, trying to walk out only to get slapped again.

"Sorry, I am hitting pretty people." Lindsay explained. Eva sighed.

"Petty!" Lindsay giggled. "PETTY PEOPLE NOT PRETTY AND BESIDES SHE'S PLASTIC!"

Dakota gasped. Lindsay studied Dakota. "Nope. She's not plastic, even I know that." Chuckled Lindsay.

Dakota walked out of the salon, "Your on guard duty, Sadie!" Sadie looked up, she was reading a magazine entitled; Pen island, paradise for woman.

Eva marched out and got the operated machine off of her head and knocked Ann Maria out. She stormed out.

Lindsay and Sadie gushed over her hair. "So shiny," They said, despite it looking the same. They then looked at Ann Maria.

"Meh." They said.

"Meh," Mocked Ann Maria.

"COMMANDO ZOEY!" Yelled Zoey, "YOU DO NOT TELL ME THAT MIK AND ME HAVE RELATIONSHIP PROBLEMS OKAY!"

She had Dawn tied up to a tree, Scott and Noah hid behind it. "She said Mik, not Mike and Mik rhymes with-"

"SHUT UP!" Growled Dakota, "I am trying to hide from Eva!"

"By crouching behind two boys who are hiding behind someone more superior than Eva."

"More superior, eh?" Zoey smirked. Eva, who had also heard, smiled. "Being it-" Eva kicked Zoey and punched her, she fainted straight away.

"I change my mind." Noah gulped. Dawn untied herself quickly. Noah noticed this and stuttered.

"She's hot when unconscious." Scott rubbed his hands together pointing to Zoey. Noah almost gagged.

"Eva, what was the point of making you look like," Dakota sighed lovingly, "That."

Eva picked out a mirror from her pocket, "EW, I LOOK HORRIBLE!" Dakota cried, she had blue paint all over her.

"Be here tomorrow.." Smiled Eva, "AND ANYONE, WHO DARE INSULTS ME IS NEXT.." Noah paced backwards.

Eva grabbed him, "That means you, shrimp."

Mike and Cameron who found eachother made there way to the mall.

"Ooh, nice clothes." Cameron smiled.

Mike sighed, "We and Zoey have been.."

Cameron knowing what was coming next smiled, "Micheal do you love Zoey?" Mike nodded.

"Yes, I do." He answered quickly.

"Well, it will past and I take it Zoey went..commando.. as the 'fans' call it." Mike nodded.

"I don't get Zoey a lot. I owe her she got me." Cameron cleared his throat.

He whispered something into Mike's ear. Mike smiled once Cameron had finished.

"Really?" He beamed, "I get it, I get it!" Smiled Mike, he hugged Cameron and marched off.

"And when I have a problem, people just leave me alone.." Cameron sighed.

Eva looked around and crossed her arms in discomfort.

"Hey, uh guys, where's Heather?" Lindsay asked.

Eva face-palmed, she grabbed the note off of her shoe. "Can you guys believe she of all people got a deal from Blaineley and excepted it."

Everyone murmured in agreement.

Heather wriggled on the ground, trying to say things, she was confined to slurring along with the floor.

Cameron in the mall, walking around crouched down, he shut his eyes tight and sighed. "Another on the mountain.."

* * *

**Athena Karkanis: **Anne Maria

**Barbara Mamabolo**: Zoey

**Caitlynne Medrek: **Dawn

**Carleigh Beverly: **Dakota

**Carter Hayden: **Noah

**Cory Doran**: Mike

**James Wallis: **Scott

**Julia Chantrey: **Eva

**Lauren Lipson: **Sadie

**Rachel Wilson: **Heather

**Sarah Gadon: **Beth

**Scott McCord**: Owen

**Stephanie Anne Mills: **Lindsay

* * *

**Credits**

A large 3d name appeared out of the black darkness, it was gold and read; Athena Karkanis, Ann Maria sat on top of the writing and she smiled, giving the camera a kiss.

Zoey also appeared on top of a name, it was golden like Ann Maria's, however hers read; Barbara Mamabolo. Zoey clutched a picture of Mike and stared at it.

The floating name knocked Ann Maria and Ann Maria glared until a picture of Mike landed in her hand, however Zoey was soon sobbing once Ann Maria rearranged it to say Vito.

Dawn was meditating on a name, again the only difference from the others was her pose and the name; Caitlynne Medrek. Dawn tried to calm the others down, however a gust of wind sent them tumbling off screen.

Noah sat on a name; Carter Hayden and Noah read a book, he quipped sarcastic comments to Scott. Scott sat on a name, rubbing his hands together.

Dakota squealed on fear as she stood on the floating name; Carleigh Beverly, she rushed past the two and off screen.

Noah was sent tumbling off screen with his VA's name.

Mike came on screen with a name; Cory Doran, Mike stood on the name, hopped off it and jetted off screen, the name followed.

Eva came on screen, flexing her muscles, she stood proudly on a name; Julia Chantrey, Scott rushed off screen with his name rotating his every move.

Eva was blown off screen by a large squeal.

Sadie stood on her VA's name, Lauren Lipson, Sadie hopped up and down, Heather sprouted mean comments, Sadie fell and ran off screen and wheeled back to her name with a wheelchair, Sadie wheeled off screen.

Heather's name read; Rachel Wilson, Heather awaited the next person which was Beth, who was smiling, she waved, her expression turned sour upon seeing Heather, Beth pushed Heather off screen, grinned and soon followed.

Owen on his name was dancing, his name, Scott McCord followed his dancing moves off screen.

Lindsay was last with her nail polish flying off the over side off the screen. Lindsay rushed onto screen; barely displaying her name; Stephanie Anne Mills, before rushing to find her nail polish.

* * *

**AN: That credits bit was just something I added; cause I thought 'hmm, wouldn't it be awesome if we saw the credits with everyone on the mountain interacting as well as on it's own?'**

**So, yeah, review!**


	30. Mike and Zoey: The Separation (Ep 25)

Journey To The Center Of The Mountain

* * *

Disclaimer: Now, If I'm writing this story, which I am, this mean's I DON'T Own TD, or its characters.

People In the story include:

**Cameron,* ****Zoey,* Owen*,**

**Ann Maria, Beth, Lindsay, Scott, Eva, Heather, ****Sadie, ****Dakota, Noah and Dawn, **

Cody** Alejandro** Sierra** Mike**

* Debuted

**Departed

**Episode 25: Separation Sadness**

* * *

Zoey grinned at Mike, the two held hands as they walked inside the restaurant. They giggled. "Should I..?" Asked Zoey.

A grinning Mike shook his head. "No..I think I..." Zoey looked slightly saddened. Everyone groaned in annoyance.

"Really?" Zoey sighed. Eva was getting urked. Dakota was going to scream and Ann Maria wanted to strange the two.

"Let's say it together!" Mike suggested, Zoey cheered and hugged Mike, the two still gripping eachothers hands and smiling yelled; "We are taking it to the next level!"

Dakota was a gape, "W-what?" Zoey nodded. "You're going too.." Dakota made hand gestures, confusing Zoey. "Do it." She mouthed.

Zoey cringed; before chuckling. "Of course not." She denied. "That would be.." Mike and Zoey blushed and giggled. "Mike, uh, do you're own thing," Mike shrugged and walked out. Zoey knelt down onto the floor.

She faced Dakota who was on a stool, Dakota looked horrified. "Zoey!" Scolded Dakota. "I am with Sam!"

"Uh, hold on...dorks." Heather added coldly. "What do you mean by the next level?" Inquired Heather. Everyone stared at Zoey who started to sweat.

Heather, Eva, Dakota, Noah and Scott were getting ready to get up, as they were on the same table and bored.

Cameron, who was carrying Owen, walked in, Zoey whipped her head around and emitted a squeal. Sadie wheeled in after-wards.

"What's so awesome?" Asked Sadie, "Is Justin here?" Everyone rolled there eyes. Zoey hopped up, biting her lip.

"Where are the others?" Zoey asked. Eva counted down from her fingers and from the kitchen out popped Dawn, Beth and Lindsay.

"Okay, me and Mike are going too... hold hands in public and make out!" Zoey frowned at the silence. Everyone laughed.

"W-what? Your going to make Mike out of bread?" Yawned Owen, on the floor. Cameron wriggled under him.

"N-no.." Started a nervous Zoey. "W-we are, w-we are.." Zoey looked at everyone laughing, she began to shake.

"Holding hands in public? Wow riveting stuff." Zoey smiled and nodded, before gasping at Noah's obvious sarcasm.

"Losers." Scoffed Heather; "Perfect for eachother really, both ugly, both losers and both.." Heather got in Zoey's face, "Bland." She finished slowly.

"Like, you know guys," Started Sadie, pointing to a sad Zoey. "Maybe we are being a bit to harsh, I mean-"

"She'll probably never fall in love again." Snorted Scott. Sadie glared at him and punched him. Sadie was met with happy reactions.

"Falling in love is like.." Zoey ran out, refusing to hear Dawn out. Everyone else turned to Dawn, knowing the girl had no experience with love.

"Is like a roller coaster!" Dakota beamed. "I mean, you always wanna get off straight away, am I right?" Dakota then smiled. "That's NOT how I feel about Sam, I mean my other missing, presumed dead boyfriends.." Dakota stopped.

"What a conversation starter.." Noah muttered.

"I know, right?" Lindsay was biting her nails. She turned to Beth, "Do these look ruined?" They were uneven and the purple nail polish was on Lindsay's lip.

"No, Lindsay, they do not."

Heather squinted, she got up, looming over Beth before slowly pushing Beth out of the way. She peered at Lindsay's nails.

"Hey, they ain't as bad as Eva's." Scott yawned. Only Beth agreed. Scott and Beth gasped, turning to Eva, who smiled evilly, before cackling.

"Ugh," Cringed Heather, "She even sounds like a witch."

Zoey sobbed as she ran off; "Me and Mike are taking it to the next level.. It is serious!" Sulked Zoey as she marched past the mall.

"Hello, Zoey." Zoey turned, "Nope," Zoey turned right. "Yay!" Cheered the voice. "You found me." Zoey stuttered continuously.

"Staci?" A blue hologram with faint lines with Staci's face and body was what Zoey had seen. "What happened?"

Staci grinned; "My great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great..." Staci continued rambling. Zoey screamed.

"Mike!" Screamed Zoey. "I need help.." She whispered to herself faintly, Staci finally stopped but began to snort.

"Seriously, like, my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great.." Zoey screamed. Staci shrugged. "Rude."

Sadie, Scott, Noah, Beth, Heather, Ann Maria Lindsay and Dakota were all bagged and dragged into the salon by Eva.

Eva let go of the bag harshly dropping it onto the salon floor. The door was slammed shut and everyone wriggled out of the bag.

"You said come back tomorrow, and it's still the same day." Lindsay pointed out. Eva growled, getting her fists out.

"Nevermind." Sadie muttered to Lindsay, who sighed. Sadie rolled her eyes as Eva began to storm around the salon.

"FIRST THINGS FIRST, BOYS, GET OUT!" Noah and Scott cheered, Eva quickly grabbed them and shoved them against the window.

They were knocked out. "NOW, THAT'S A QUICKER SOLUTION!" She pointed to the boys. "BETH, ANN MARIA AND LINDSAY GET ON THE MACHINES!" The three aforementioned girls cheered.

Eva hopped on the dirtiest machine right near the door. "DAKOTA," Dakota stopped having a strop and nervously stood still.

"DOOR DUTY, WITH SADIE!"

Sadie and Dakota rushed to the door. They weren't at all bothered. Sadie picked up a magazine and sat back in her chair, while Dakota was checking herself out in the salon window.

Heather and Dawn stood around. "I will be running this place by lunch." Heather boasted. Dawn adamantly gave a nod.

"What bakery?" Asked Zoey, Staci's hologram facepalmed herself. "What? I don't see no baker-" Zoey turned. "Oh."

Stood in front of her was a large building it had a green frame at the top, which read BAKERY, it had windows around all the sides and when you marched in you were greeted with a neon colored counter.

"Should I-?" Zoey motioned to the bakery. Staci's hologram eagerly nodded. Zoey shrugged and walked in.

Cameron, Owen and Mike were all talking right outside the restaurant when everyone Eva had taken away had rushed past.

"You knocked Eva out!" Squealed Sadie as she wheeled past the others.

"Yep." Heather answered.

"Ugh, my hair is red now!" Cried Dakota, "Those machine's were rigged!"

"My hair is grey, I am getting old!" Moaned Lindsay.

"My hair, my hair it's _green_." Ann Maria said with absolute hate, emphasizing the word green.

"GUYS, STOP!" Yelled Cameron, everyone stopped. "Still not used to yelling.." He muttered. "Um, what happened?"

"I forgot." Answered Lindsay, she then looked up at her hair and began to sob. Cameron rolled his eyes.

"I'll do a search in her brain someday to see if she is really just like that." Cameron chuckled, imagining nothing her brain.

"You think she could fake, that?" Asked Heather. Everyone thought at it as Lindsay played with her hair. "Nah." They dismissively assured themselves.

Mike got up quickly and looked around, "Where's Zoey?" He mouthed to himself before wondering off without altering everyone.

"I am gonna go to the...uh. toilet, it uh, my time of the-" Everyone groaned, Sadie quickly wheeled off, getting a whiff of food.

"Mmm.." Whistled Owen, "FOOD!" Owen was he next to rush off. Everyone tensed as they smelt the nice food.

Sadie and Owen were soon both at the bakery, scoffing the scones down and the food down both had crazy looks in there eyes.

They didn't even see Zoey in there wondering around nervously.

"Hmm, these are..." Owen stared at everything Sadie had in her hand, "MINE!" She yelled abruptly.

"No!" Wailed Owen.

"Yes!" Mocked Sadie.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Uh, guys.." Began Zoey, however the two were to deep in there fight to hear her. Zoey sighed as she was ignored.

Sadie then kicked Owen in the face after Zoey was about to talk. "Ha!" Sadie cheered as she grabbed all the food she could carry and wheeled off.

Owen grabbed all the food and let it sink into his stomach and then rushed after Sadie, screaming madly. "GET BACK HERE!?"

"They took all the food, didn't they?"

"Zoe hasn't said a word all day." Lindsay pointed out.

"Dat's awesome, remind me dollface, why are ya complaining?" Ann Maria asked, her jersey accent thick.

"Where is Zoey?" Cameron asked. No reply. "What about Mike?" A slight reply. "Ugh!" Cameron sighed.

"Losers, don't be slobs as I head over to the bakery." Heather marched off, laughing at the others with her seeing eyes.

"Hey." Sadie was scoffing down scones which she had gotten earlier. "Wait." Sadie didn't loose the crazy look in her eyes.

"I'll come." Dakota stormed over to Sadie and gave her constant nudges. "Don't mind me." Dakota walked on, leaving Sadie agape and angry.

"Well, I wonder what Zoey's doing now, after the others told her she's bland and that her next step was stupid." Sadie muttered.

"And actually Zoey has said words today!" Dakota chirped in reply to Lindsay, sobbing at her hair.

"Wait, where's Scott and Noah?" Asked Beth. Everyone gasped. A menacing roar was heard everyone got up and ran.

"There's a bakery?!" Cried Cameron.

"Hello..Mike." Staci's hologram said, Mike gasped and turned, he was frozen in shock. "I know where Zoey is, behind the bakery."

"Why should I listen to you? You're a hologram, probably being controlled.."

Blaineley, who was in the bakery, behind the counter with a remote in her hand groaned. "Smart guy, eh?"

"Do you want to know where Zoey is?" Asked Staci's hologram. Mike nodded nervously and slowly. "Go behind the bakery."

Mike slowly followed the instructions. "I feel like I shouldn't do thi-" Mike gasped and walked back to the hologram.

"Hey Mike, my great, great, great, great, great, great, great-" Mike glared at Staci's hologram who looked upset.

"I have Manitoba to help!"

"Oh, well, Manitoba could lie to..you?"

"Says the compulsive liar!"

"Drat." Muttered Blaineley, standing up. "Why did I choose the control Staci's hologram?"

"Sorry Mike, I was lying. Zoey is up the mountain, though." Mike shrugged and gasped, turning into Manitoba.

"Drat!" Cried Blaineley, "That sexist personality will find Zoey..unless..." Blaineley smirked.

"Saving a boy?" Snorted Staci's hologram, Manitoba stopped in his tracks and shrugged.

"I am a sure a boy can save himself." Manitoba gasped and turned in a fuming Mike.

"ZOEY IS A FEMALE!" He yelled, "I am going to find her behind the bakery!" And Mike marched off, leaving Staci's hologram to laugh evilly.

"Stupid boy.."

Zoey was in the bakery on a stool, Blaineley was talking to Zoey. "Okay, okay." Blaineley painted her nails. "YOU need to be dramatic, I mean seriously, I'll give you tips?"

"Why?"

"Shh!" Commanded Blaineley, "Tip 1, don't call for Mike all the time!" Zoey looked confused. "Tip 2; go commando more often. Tip 3; Don't be boring; Tip 4; don't be cliche and start crying when a boy hates you, cause that's not what all girls do, it's what some do, but not all."

"But-" Zoey was once again interrupted.

"Don't worry, for someone like you, I have a lot more tips."

"Someone like me?" Zoey repeated, slightly annoyed. "I am myself, I am string!" And Zoey got up, angrily.

"You said, you are string, and you are string all right." Chuckled Blaineley after examining Zoey. Zoey gasped. "Plus people hate you."

Zoey turned. "W-what?" Zoey began to cry.

"Ugh, you don't see Heather doing this when people hate her." Groaned Blaineley, "There's no hope, your just boring!"

Behind Blaineley's head was a window, you could just see Mike walking into a large cave.

"Hello?" Mike's eerily muttered. "Hello?" Echoed Mike's voice back. Mike rolled his eyes. "Manitoba!" Mike gasped and turned into Manitoba.

"Hmm, I smell an pip off the old barbie." Manitoba marched on. He kept sniffing things. "A-ha!" Manitoba rushed to the other side and saw Sam.

Manitoba gasped and turned into Mike. "Hey, Sam, why are you handcuffed?" Mike asked. Sam shrugged without looking up.

Mike knelt down and gasped; Vito grinned as he punched the handcuffs, then Vito gasped and Mike returned.

"Oh, uh, Blaineley keeps bringing me here. To torment Dakota because Dakota said Blaineley wasn't a fashionista." Sam kept playing his game. "Also, she just likes causing mayhem, because she's been out of a job for ages now."

In the bakery, Heather was scoffing down the food at the back by using the fire enterance which she had found. Dakota, who was walking past heard the following;

"COMMANDO ZOEY TIME!" Yelled Zoey, "NO ONE MOCKS THE SLOWNESS OF ME AND MIK'S RELATIONSHIP!"

"Come and get me, even when you are commando people will get bored of you." Taunted Blaineley.

Blaineley rushed off and Zoey followed. Dakota got out her phone. "I'm sure Sadie's doing fine on her own."

Sadie however was having a horrible time, she was in the bakery, telling Heather what had happened to her.

"So, then Dakota just-" Heather was snoring with food on her mouth, Sadie grabbed icing off her lip and moved it towards her open mouth.

Heather gasped and quickly woke, she slapped Sadie and grabbed the icing off of her. Sadie hissed at Heather and the two got into a cat fight.

Noah got a text, his phone, book shaped, beeped. "Hmm, nice." Noah got up and lazily walked off. "That girl's gone commando, or Izzy as I call it, and she is out to get Bl-"

Dawn got up, "Please don't rain on there parade, I feel you will need my assistance." Dawn and Noah walked up the mountain.

Lindsay, who was probably the only one listening gasped in shock, she tapped her best friend Beth, who looked up. "Guess, What I have just found out, it's..ew!"

Mike gasped as Sam stood up; He pointed out of the cave, "My Mikesenses are coming on..ZOEY!" Mike rushed off, Sam slowly followed.

"Hey, I know a short-cut." Sam yawned, Mike turned and copied Sam, who jumped 12 times before a large silver platter popped up.

It rose so high and low, it stopped and let the two boys get off as Zoey and Blaineley zoomed by them. Dakota, Noah and Dawn hurried after them.

The platter had soon disappeared as the two boys began to run.

"Lindsay, are you sure, um Mike wants to elope with Blaineley while getting married to Zoey?" Asked Beth. Lindsay nodded. "Hmm, well you need a hearing test." Muttered Beth.

"ORANGES!" Beth yelled in Lindsay's ear.

"Ow!" Squealed Lindsay.

"Nevermind, you can hear."

"Sam!" Dakota cried, hugging Sam as Blaineley was pounced on. Dakota glared at Blaineley. "Why are you here?" She spat.

"Yeah!" Everyone else said.

"Scott and Sierra are rising up in popularity and they've become a shipped couple!" Everyone gasped and them laughed.

"Also, Nawn is a couple and so is Dott!" Noah and Dawn stepped away from eachother. "Who do you like better?" Blaineley whistled.

"I like.." Dawn started. DakotaZoid quickly emerged and waved goodbye at Blaineley was thrown off. Dakota, after cooling down, looked at her clothes. "Ew!"

Zoey also cooled down and accepted defeat. Zoey looked at everyone. "S-sorry guys." Zoey sat down and started to cry.

"Zoey, don't get angry over dislikers, people who like me, which is almost everyone sadly, are putting me with the worst types of people."

Noah chuckled. "Thanks for the memo."

Zoey sniffed; "But I am trying to be myself and I am completely disliked, I am just normal, I just to show people I can make friends and be liked and that hasn't gone well and I am gonna be annihilated on TDAS, I mean Heather; ruthless cow."

"Dakota, Mike, Sam follow me." Noah walked off, Mike looked at Zoey, who sat down with Dawn. Mike hesitantly walked off.

"Friends are friends, haters are haters and family is family, you only live once, and some people may not like you, not everyone can like you, but one person does."

"Who?"

"Mike, in his aura, he deeply cares for you."

"In his aura?"

"Oh, yes. Also in reality of course too."

Cameron, Owen, Ann Maria, Heather, Sadie, Eva, Scott, Beth and Lindsay were all in the bakery, they had been gathered up by Mike, Sam, Noah and Dakota.

"Zoey's coming, 'k." Everyone nodded. "Be nice to-You Whipsnappers, in the olden days we never looked like wannabes!"

Everyone gasped; "That was Chester!" Mike chuckled, "My personalities must be buggy."

"Where's Vito, VITO!" Ann Maria yelled in Mike's ear, Mike cringed.

Zoey gulped as she and Dawn stood outside the bakery, "Mike, people think we are perfect for eachother." Mike smiled. "And I know you care for me." Mike's smile grew larger. "So, I think we should take a break."

Everyone was a gape. "WHAT!?" They all screamed, Dawn was shocked too.

"W-why?" Asked Mike, the smile disappeared and Mike's face sagged. "Zoey, I love you." Mike explained, Zoey nodded.

"I know, that's why I know you will stay faithful." Zoey gave a Mike a quick kiss on the cheek and Mike was about to speak.

Mike gasped; Vito emerged; "Lil old Mikey let his guard down and now I am stronger than ever!" Vito smirked. Ann Maria with a squeal of delight hauled herself into Vito's arms.

"Yay!" Squealed Ann Maria, posing.

"Wanna smooch babe?" Asked Vito, winking at Zoey while Ann Maria wasn't looking.

Zoey scratched her neck, "No, I don't." She said, unsurely as Ann Maria smothered Vito with kisses.

Zoey only looked on as the two passionately made out.

"Now," Vito shivered, as he flexed his muscles, "I must leave ya." Ann Maria gasped.

"Take me with you!" Ann Maria pleaded.

Vito gasped; and turned into Svetlana, who dropped Ann Maria; "Good bye, Svetlana has to leave you all, this isn't good for Svetlana's skills!"

And Svetlana jumped off the mountain and flew into the distance. Zoey gasped and reached out shakily.

"-M-m-Mike..." Zoey said as Ann Maria sobbed.

Dawn put her hand on Zoey's shoulder; "What's up with his personalities?" Zoey asked shakily.

"Oh there buggy, did he not tell you? LOSER!" Heather smiled.

Sadie grabbed a bun and shoved it into Heather's mouth, Heather began to swell up.

"S-so, he might not stay faithful after all." Zoey began to sob.

"Mike will, Svetlana, Vito, Manitoba or Chester may not." Dawn reassured Zoey.

"Wait, if Mikey-boy has a girl personality who is attracted to boys, what does that make Mike?" Scott asked, only to be ignored.

"But, Zoey, if you don't mind me asking, why did you break up with Mike?" Cameron inquired.

"I needed to sort my Commando things out, I mean, Blaineley said I wasn't dramatic and even when I am commando, I am boring, so big blow to the ego."

"You shouldn't even have an ego." Muttered Scott. Sadie shoved a bun into his mouth and he began to swell up.

Dakota felt sad, she wiped tears from eyes; "This was sad..and I am barely ever sad!"

Sam rolled his eyes; "Actually, you are." Sam pointed out. "Like when you were fired from that Krappy Kakes place."

"It was a prank!"

"Yeah, and you still cried." Eva reminded Dakota, who scoffed.

"G-guys," Zoey's face was red and getting redder as she spoke. "It's to much to take in, I think I am going to-" Zoey quickly fainted.

Dakota looked at Zoey and unintentionally turned into DakotaZoid, accidentally she flung Sam off the mountain.

"Sam!" Zoey gasped, quickly waking up. DakotaZoid turned and turned in Dakota.

Dakota began to cry; "I AM SO STUPID!" Moaned Dakota, sobbing, "Like, the best BF ever slips out of my grasps."

Then it hit Zoey; "Were kinda the same." Zoey suggested.

Dakota burst into tears; "Being compared at someone who has no fans, woowee!"

Zoey held back her tears. "Look we need to be strong, independent, like woman should be!" Everyone cheered. "If that's alright with everyone else."

"Even after a heartbreak, same old Zoey." Dakota smiled and hugged Zoey.

"Wait!" Yelled Sadie, "How come in TDRI, you never turned back in Dakota."

"Chris paid me to stay like that monster version, so yeah.." Dakota explained.

"You're rich, so why do you need the money?"

"Hello!" Dakota said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I am not heartless, I give to charity you know."

"Two departures in one day." Beth recapped, Dakota cleared her throat angrily, "Three if you count Sam." Beth added. "So we should all be outta here soon!"

"Doesn't work like that." Said Invisible Boarder. "Oh and, I have a cold so when Sam was flung off, I uh, stopped my boarder."

"WHAT!?" Shrieked everyone.

"So, Zoey, a single pringle, how does it feel?" Asked Dakota. Zoey smiled.

"Meh." She answered after thought. "Me and Mike can try to escape eachother but we will be reunited."

"Dummummmumu!" Heather yelled, only to be ignored.

"Now, Mike's gone, it's me as 1-"

Dakota chuckled, "Zoey, that was from Heather's song."

"Heather sang!" Gasped Zoey. "She told me she didn't..she's a liar!" Zoey realized.

Dakota rolled her eyes and slugged Zoey, "You have a lot to learn, friend."

"I have a friend, yay!"

"EEE!" Squealed Sadie, everyone looked at her, she continued squealing.

"Haven't seen that in a while.." Noah muttered.

* * *

**Athena Karkanis: **Anne Maria

**Barbara Mamabolo**: Zoey

**Brian Froud**: Harold

**Caitlynne Medrek: **Dawn

**Carleigh Beverly: **Dakota

**Carter Hayden: **Noah

**Cory Doran**: Mike

**James Wallis: **Scott

**Julia Chantrey: **Eva

**Lauren Lipson: **Sadie

**Rachel Wilson: **Heather

**Sarah Gadon: **Beth

**Scott McCord**: Owen

**Stephanie Anne Mills: **Lindsay


End file.
